Edward and Me
by karencullen2007
Summary: Summary: Edward has always been jealous, but after an event, the green-eyed monster rages and protects what is his. He is no longer tolerating the line that is forming behind him waiting for him to screw up so they can have a chance at Bella. He's going to put them in their place, but what he doesn't realize is that this event has also released a brown-eyed one too.
1. You're Hot Even When Cold

**Chapter 1: You're Hot Even When Cold**

**Edited by Dazzleglo**

**Bella**

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like the revised story of Edward and Me!**


	2. Mike Newton's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I do own this story and plot.**

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 2: Mike Newton's Thoughts**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**Bella**

As I woke up, I noticed Edward wasn't next to me. He left me a note which made me smile at his thoughtfulness.

_Good morning, my angel. Sorry, I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had to go hunting. Be back in time to pick you up for school, only two days left! I love you. Edward._

I got up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Bells, you getting excited that there are only two months left before you graduate? I can't believe you're graduating high school soon! Seems like only yesterday you were my favorite pigtailed fishing buddy." My dad said.

"Yes, I'm excited. I can't believe it either, but I'm so ready to graduate." I got a bowl of cereal, poured some milk in it and starting eating. "You know dad, I may not have the pigtails, but I'll always be your fishing buddy."

"I know, it's just back then times were so much simpler." After a few minutes I heard Edward honk his horn.

"Bells, you coming home after school, or are you going to be with the Cullen's?" Charlie inquired.

"No, actually I'm working today at the Newton's store; I was thinking of quitting though since its getting close to graduation.. But we will see. After that I was going to go to visit with the Cullen's. Is that okay?"

"Just be home by midnight, otherwise I'll worry." Charlie said. I walked out the door nodding okay to my dad. I guess he isn't ready to let go just yet. I walked up to the car and Edward stepped out to open the door for me. I told him I could do it, but he's always the gentleman. It's something my dad has noticed and commented on to me. He likes how he treat me like a lady which makes dad very happy.

"Hey, sweetie." Edward said leaning down to give me a quick peck before getting into the car.

"Hey, back at you handsome! Miss me?" I asked him.

"Of course, my sweet Bella, but I had to go hunting. You know if I don't, there will be consequences." He walked over to the driver side, and sped off towards school. Edward always drives fast, so we get everywhere rather quickly.

We stepped out and Alice ran up to me saying. "Almost over Bella, ONLY two more months! We have to go shopping!"

"Actually that sounds like fun. I have something; I've wanted to get anyway!"

Both Alice and Edward looked at me funny. Normally I hate shopping, but there's an outfit I wanted to wear to the graduation party that Alice was throwing once we graduated or I graduated.

The day was going by pretty fast since it was lunchtime before I knew it. Edward and I walked into the cafeteria getting in line for some food. Even though Edward doesn't eat food, he still has to keep up appearances. We sat down at our table where Jess, Angela, Eric, and Mike were already sitting down. We all have been sitting together since Edward and I started going out.

"So Bella, will I see you at the store today?" Mike asked.

"Yes, my shift is from 4p to 8pm, but I was thinking of quitting the closer it gets to graduation." I said, as he frowned at me. Mike still has a crush on me, even though I've been going out with Edward. I heard Edward start growling. Although it's not loud enough for everyone to hear, I still nudged him in his side to stop. He still can't stand Mike, and I'm sure he's reading his thoughts and doesn't like what Mike is thinking.

**Mike's POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Bella as I spoke to her, she was so stunningly beautiful and I wanted her to be mine. Man I would love to take Bella into the back stockroom and make out with her until she decided to be with me instead of Cullen. What does he have that I haven't got? I would hold her against the wall, run my hands up and down her body, that luscious body, kiss her neck and lips and just have sex right then and there. I'm sure my dick is bigger than his and once she had me I'd ruin her for all other men.

Suddenly, Cullen shot up and pushed his chair back walking over to throw his trash away. Afterward, he came back to the table grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her with him, and started walking down the hall.

Damn him always pulling her away while I'm starting to make progress with her. Someday she'll come to her senses and dump Cullen realizing that I'm the best choice for her.

**Back To Bella's POV:**

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, I was getting tired of hearing Newton's thoughts!" Edward said, while we were walking

"Do you really have to ask that question, Bella? He wants to make-out with you, that's what!" Edward said practically shouting. "That guy has been a thorn in my side since we have been going out. He's ALWAYS fantasizing about you; I wish I could..."

Edward was cut off by Mike walking up and saying, "See ya at the store, Bella." With a smirk on his face and I swear if he didn't stop that, Edward surely was going to kill him and hide the body where it will never be found.

He was about to get up and walk over to Newton, but I put my hand on Edward's shoulder to keep him in place and then slid my hand down to grab his and said, "Don't worry about him Edward, in a couple of days we won't have to see him anymore!"

Just then Alice and Jasper walked up and Alice told Edward to calm down. Jasper has the ability to calm people down by using his gift. Finally, the bell rang for school to be over and I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward and I walked to the parking lot, where we got into his car and drove off with Edward squealing the tires. He was gripping the stirring wheel so tight that his knuckles were bulging and turning whiter if you can believe that.

I finally said, "Edward you have to calm down. I love you, not Newton or anyone else. Where are we going, anyway?"

"To the meadow, we have time before your shift starts. I'm sorry Bella. It's just first I had to deal with that DOG, and now Newton. I can't help but be jealous Bella. I know that you got close with that D- Jacob, when I left. It happened because of me leaving, and that hurts me. And now Newton is always wanting something he can't have. He may be going out with Jessica, but he secretly wants YOU! It's making me crazy."

"Edward we both know that I would never be with Jacob or Mike. I love you and nothing will change that." I said with my hand on his knee and he started to relax a little as we headed to the meadow. It's our special place.

Once we got to the meadow, Edward had calmed down. We were lying on a blanket he had brought with us just relaxing and enjoying the quiet. "I'm sorry Bella for letting those guys get to me. I just love you so much and I never want to lose you!"

"You're not going to lose me Edward, I'm yours! I have been from day one." We leaned into one another to kiss. Edward usually only allows little chaste kisses because of his control, but this time he gently laid me back on the blanket while kissing me. His lips never left mine. Finally, I had to pull back to breathe. Edward was looking at me with his dazzling golden eyes. "Edward that isn't fair quit dazzling me!"

"Sorry, I just can't help but look into those warm eyes of yours." He said with a crooked smile. He looked at his watch and said, "I hate to say it, but it's time to head back so I can get you to work!"

Well this sucks and not in a good way either. Figures we'd have to leave just as he was letting down his guard. We gathered the blanket and left the meadow.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.**


	3. Edward's Escapade with Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I do own this story and plot.**

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 3 - Edward's Escapade with Bella**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**Bella**

It's almost 4 o'clock when we pull into the Newton's Outfitters parking lot. Edward selects a spot to park in and walks over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. He reaches for my hand and pulls me out. He stands directly in front of me pushing my back against the car. He smiles at me and leans in for a kiss. I think it will be a quick peck on the lips, but he surprises me and deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue in my mouth, threading his hands in my hair and pushing me harder against the car.

He smiles, leans down continuing to kiss me. His tongue slides in and out of my mouth while he pushes his body against me. Holy hell, where did this come from, not that I'm complaining because I've wanted this for a long time. He then pulls back and sees Mike glaring at him from inside the store window and says to me, "I don't think Newton likes me kissing my woman in front of his store!"

I look at Edward and say, "Well just think, I may be quitting soon due to graduation is nearing, and only two of school left. It's only a few more months and then we're home free!" I said as Edward smiles at me.

"I can't wait, love, so I'll be here at 8 o'clock to pick you up, alright?" He says to me.

"Sounds good, see ya then!" I say to Edward and with one more kiss, I head into the store.

I smiled at Mike and head to the back. I put my backpack in my locker, clock in and head up to the front of the store.

"So Mike, what's going on? Has it been busy?" I asked when I got up to the register.

He looks up at me and says, "Nope, it's been pretty quiet, but it should pick up in a little while since people will be getting off work. Can you work on filling up the candy and stuff by the registers; there are spots that need filling?"

"Sure. Where is your dad? I thought he was going to be here this evening."

"Nope. It's just you and me tonight except for a few stockers, who will be finish up by 6. My dad asked me to close up shop tonight for him."

Before I knew it, it was 6:50, and it was very slow, so we started straightening the store to get it ready for the next day. I knew Mr. Newton like things tidy, so I always made sure things were in their proper place.

Mike came up to me and said, "So this weekend there is going to be a bonfire happening at La Push, and all the gang will be there. Are you going?"

"Probably not, Mike, I will be at Edward's house most of the weekend." I said as I started closing the registers.

"Oh, okay, well I guess some other time then. I better head to the back and put some things up, before we close."

"Okay, I'll go finish tearing down the boxes and meet you back there."

I got the boxes torn down and notice that it's already 5 minutes till 8. I head to the trash compactor to load the boxes up. I know Edward will be waiting for me in the parking lot soon, if not already. After that, I headed to the back to clock out and someone grabs me and pushes me up against the wall.

I scream against the hand holding my mouth. Then I realized it's Mike.

**Edward**

Man where is she? She should be out by now. I think, as I look at my clock on the radio and it says 8:10, just then my phone rings and its Alice.

"What's up Alice? I'm waiting for Bella to come out." I say to Alice over the phone.

"Edward you better get in there. Mike has Bella against the wall, and she is trying to push him away." She says to me and I see red. I throw my phone down as I race into the store, walk to the backroom and see Mike holding Bella against the wall with his hands all over her while he's kissing her. She has her lips and eyes pursed tightly closed and I hear her breathing hard and whimpering.

"Get your FUCKING hands off her Newton!" I yell at Mike and push him off of her. I fling him across the room.

"Are you okay Bella?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, it happened so fast, but I'm okay." She says to me, but I know she was scared. I pull her into my arms to reassure her that everything is okay. If not, I'll end up killing Newton.

"Bella I'm sorry that won't happen again, I don't know what came over me!" Mike said as he scrambles to get off the floor where I pushed him.

"Don't you ever think about putting your hands on my Bella again! She is MINE and don't you ever forget it Newton! She has been MINE since she walked into our school, you got me!" I scream at Mike as I pull us out of that store.

**Bella**

He grabs my hand and we walk out to his car. He opens the car door for me so I can get in. Once he gets into the driver's side, he asks me again if I'm okay. "I'm okay Edward; he just took me by surprise, that's all!"

Edward begins to say, "I had a feeling this would happen Bella, he's wanted to do that for a long time!"

"Edward, I had no idea that he was going to do that. How did you find out?" I ask him.

He looked at me and asks, "How do you think? Alice called me and told me she had a vision and told me to get in there. I knew something was up because it was taking you a while and normally you're not that late coming out."

"Yeah, I guess it does figure that Alice would see it." I say to him with a smile, hoping it will lighten up the mood, even though I don't feel like smiling right now.

We pull up to his family's home and walk in the front door, where Alice approaches me asking, "Are you okay Bella? I'm sorry he did that to you. You would think he would know better." Edward tells her I'm fine then we head up to his room to be alone. I need to be alone with him.

He turns on the stereo and this song Escapade comes on by Janet Jackson; it's one of my favorite songs by her.

He's tries calm down. He's pacing back and forth when he says, "Well hopefully he won't be doing that anymore, if he does it again, I will rip his fucking head off!"

I looked at Edward with shock. I've never heard him cuss like that before and it was turning me on! He looks at me and says, "What? Bella are you turned on right now?" I looked at him and my face turns red. How did he know? I thought he couldn't read my thoughts!

"How did you know that I was turned on?" I ask him.

"Well for one thing Bella, I could smell it! What exactly turned you on?" He asks me.

I blushed again, and this time had to wonder if I wasn't purple! How can I explain this one! I tell myself. "It's nothing Edward." I say back to him

He doesn't believe me and starts walking toward me, this time like he his watching a predator. His eyes are directly on me; his lips have a crooked smile, the one I love so much. "Bella something I did or said must have turned you on. You're blushing a deeper red than I've ever seen, plus your wet and can see the wetness seeping through your pants. Now I will ask again, what did I do that turns you on so much?" He is standing in front of me now. I look away from him and walk to the other side of the room and he follows me around the room.

I'm trying to avoid answering the question because it's embarrassing. Damn he's good, oh he's got to know what he is doing, and he does it so well! "Bella YOU'RE going tell me what it is, or I will get Alice to tell me. Now I will give you one more chance. After we got here, we came up here to my room, I was talking about Mike and ripping his fucking head off and you're started to get wet. Now what did I do that makes you so hot and bothered?" He says in that sexy velvety voice.

I finally say to him, "Well...it's embarrassing to tell you Edward. I liked the fact that you cussed. It lit a fire in me I didn't know was there."

"Really? Hmmmm, now we're getting somewhere. So MY woman likes it when I get all caveman on her?" He starts to back me up against the glass wall in his room. I'm still walking backwards while he talks, "Well now let me get this straight, me who is a perfect gentleman according to you, from another time, a different century, a vampire who falls totally and completely in love with a human woman I might add, likes it when I cuss and say things like Fuck, she gets totally hot and wet from me saying that?" Now I'm totally backed up against the glass wall and he is still walking toward me slowly until he pushes up against me with his body.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, I totally find that FUCKING erotic! You're Fucking amazing! You're completely soaked through your Fucking pants, all because I used the work Fuck in my sentences. MMMmmmm, what the Hell am I going to do to you?" He leans in closer to me with his mouth just centimeters from mine and says in that husky, velvety voice, "Well now woman, I got you trapped up against this FUCKING glass wall. You can't escape me, your totally soaked through your Fucking jeans, you have no idea how much I want to FUCK you against this wall. I want to hear you scream my name so loud that even those FUCKING mutts can hear you!" Wow! I couldn't believe Edward is saying all this stuff to me!

"Well who knew my girl Bella was a Fucking naughty woman!" He said and attacked my lips with his when he was just centimeters from mine that whole time! He has never done that before! I'm completely stunned! I can't breathe, I can't think! I'm getting dizzy as he uses one hand and pulls my pants and panties down and slides his finger into my wet folds. As he does this another song comes on the radio called "It's getting hot in here!" and it sure was!

He adds another finger and I moan his name as he pumps them in and out, and I cum right on them! He moves back bringing his fingers up to his nose, closing his eyes; he takes a deep breath, smelling them.

"My god Bella, you smell devine." Then he tips them into mouth and sucks them. "And you taste even better." He then proceeds to his bathroom and washes his hands with a big smile on his face. I'm stunned. Is this my Edward? The same one who has been keeping boundaries up since the first day we met! Wow!

He returns to me and I haven't moved an inch, he looks at me and says, "Is that what you wanted Bella? For me to go caveman on you all this time! Hell, I can handle that! Just tell me when baby and you got it!" He says to me.

"Um Edward, do you think I can possibly borrow some of Alice's pants and panties since mine are wet? And I think you might've ripped the zipper."

He smiles at me and says, "I will be right back."

In less than a minute, he brought back some jeans and panties for me. While he was gone, I had time to think. Damn I was so bowled over by his change in attitude; I didn't even get a chance to touch him.

"By the way Alice bought you these in case of an emergency, so they're yours." He smirked. We head down to the living where Em, Jasper and Alice are hanging out. Em is playing video games with Jasper.

Edward sits down on the couch and pulls me down to sit beside him and Em smiles at him. He smirks at Em and I know they are having a mental conversation. Then Em turns to me and says, "Wow, Bella you really are a naughty girl!" I gasp and turn beet red and look at Edward who looks at me and grins.

**A/N: Wow! What got into a straight laced vampire Edward? What this vampire HOT or what! Now I have to go change my panties from that Escapade, whew! It got hot in here real quick! To hear those songs; look them up on youtube! Okay so send those reviews, please!**


	4. Edward Talks to Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I do own this story and plot.**

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 4 - Edward Talks to Carlisle**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

As I sat in the living room with Bella and some of my siblings, I thought about what just happened in my room with Bella. I have never acted like that before, and I find out she likes it. I know she loves when I am a perfect gentleman and even my brothers make fun of me for it. I am from a different time and sex wasn't something we just did when you were a teenager. You waited until you're married, but I'm sure it would be too early for Bella and me to get married in this current time. I already know Bella is the one for me, however, she is so young and I'm 109 years of age frozen in a 17 year old body. Although, let me just say I have NEVER experienced feelings like these that I'm currently feeling for Bella.

I have to say it, yes I'm a virgin! I guess you could say that I wanted to wait until I found my mate, and I have. Yet I tend to let my virtue come out when it comes to getting physical, plus I'm stronger than Bella and I could kill her instantly if I lost control, oddly enough that isn't what is bothering me. I can't get rid of the damn feelings I have. Maybe I should go talk to Carlisle while Bella is otherwise occupied with my sister Alice. I got up from the couch and went to his office.

I knocked and heard him say, "Come on in Edward." I walked in and sat down.

He looked at me and I asked, "Do you have a minute, I really need to talk to you about something."

He smiled and said, "Sure son, you can talk to me about anything." Carlisle isn't my biological dad, but he is my maker. He was the one who changed me in 1918 when I was dying of Spanish influenza. I regard him as my dad though.

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at him and said, "Well it's about what I'm feeling when I'm with Bella."

He looks at me and said "Oh, I see."

"I know I love her, don't get me wrong, but these feelings that I'm having are so intense, and I'm trying to filter them. Earlier, we were in my room after I had picked her up from work. Alice called me to tell me that Mike had her in a compromising situation. I went into the stockroom and he had her against the wall. I felt rage at that time and pushed him off her. I didn't hit him, but I wanted to, badly. I knew I could kill him. Anyways, we got here and went to my room. I told Bella if he does it again that I would rip his fucking head off. I know I said a cuss word. Me. But that isn't what I'm confused about. I know being with Bella brings out my human side, which is great, but these other feelings are a bit overwhelming. I can't explain it. I want to be a gentleman for her. I don't want to go totally caveman on her and yet that's what turns her on."

"So let me get this straight Edward." Carlisle said to me, "What you felt when you saw her with Mike was jealousy, first of all. Secondly, you're a bit confused as to why Bella, who loves that you're a gentleman, per say, was turned on by your "Caveman" like qualities." I nodded to him. He continued to say, "Well, can you tell me more of what happened in your room so I know the full extent and can understand."

"We were listening to some music and I said to her that if Mike did what he did again that I would rip his fucking head off and as soon as I said that, she became turned on. I could smell her arousal. I asked her what she was turned on by. At first she wouldn't tell me, but I kinda backed her into a corner and got it out of her."

Carlisle laughed and said, "I see. So did it turn you on as well, Edward?" I nodded yes to him. "When you say you backed her into a corner, what do you mean?"

I sighed and said, "Really, Carlisle, you don't know what I MEAN by that?"

"I have an idea, but I don't want to make assumptions." In other words, he was going to make me say it out loud.

"Okay. I mean that I was so turned on because she liked the fact that I said a curse word, plus it took her time to tell me, so I had pushed her up against the fucking wall and my hormones went flying. God just thinking about it gives me a hard-on Carlisle."

He laughed again and said, "Edward what your feeling is perfectly natural. I think if I understand this correctly, Bella does love you for the fact you're a gentleman, but she's also turned on by you getting a little aggressive with her. I know you probably don't want to hear this part, but Esme is the same way. Women sometimes want to be held and caressed, and yet sometimes they love the aggressiveness too." Okay, yeah that was TMI.

"So what you're saying Carlisle, it's perfectly natural to feel all of this. I mean I don't really like cursing in front of Bella, but at the same time it turns me on when she is turned on by it."

"Well then, there you go, no problem, right? You're not afraid to be intimate with Bella as far as her blood? You said you're getting used to it." Carlisle inquired.

"No, the blood isn't the problem. I just don't want to hurt, crush or kill her in the process." I said to Carlisle.

"You won't Edward, you both know when to stop, so trust yourselves, okay? Anything else you need to talk about?" He asked.

"One more thing. If we had sex, would my venom change her if I released inside of her?" I asked.

"No, it only affects the blood stream, you should be fine." I nodded, that was a relief.

"Thanks for talking and listening."

He nodded and said, "Anytime son, anytime." He smiled.

I left and I felt more confident about what I'm feeling.

As I went to the living room Alice looked at me and smiled, she knew what I did and was happy about it. Frankly so was I.

"You ready to go home, Bella?" She nodded and we headed towards her house.

**A/N: Jacob and Mike will be in this story more. There will be lots of horny and jealous Edward, trust me!**


	5. Edward Works up Bella with Some Sexual T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I only own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 5 - Edward Works up Bella with Some Sexual Tension**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

I was driving Bella home, pondering what Carlisle and I spoke about. I looked over at Bella and smiled to myself; how did I get so lucky with this fascinating woman?

She looked at me, smiling and I smiled back. "So Edward, what did you talk about with Carlisle?"

I looked at her and asked, "How did you know that's what I did?"

"Alice told me. I was watching TV and Alice started talking to me. Then I noticed you were gone and she said you went to talk to him. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine Bella." I said back to her.

She gave me a crazy look and said "okay, what's with that particular tone in your voice, Edward?"

"What tone are you talking about Bella?" I said in my seductive voice.

"_That_ tone, Edward!" She said.

"What? Does it bother you?" I did it again. I knew what I was doing to her; I could smell it.

"No, just the opposite, actually." She said and turned beet red. I loved it.

Who knew that I would have that effect on her?

"Oh really?" I said, moaning.

"Damn it; Edward, stop it now!" She shouted at me with some irritation.

"Such language there Miss Swan," I said, smiling at her.

She just stared at me and I smiled my crooked smile.

We got to her house and I went to help her out. I held out my cold hand to her and she climbed out of the car. Before we went inside, I closed the door and trapped her against the car. She looked a little stunned and asked, "What are you doing Edward?"

I got close to her and pinned her against the car. She was wet and turned on by it. I already knew what I was doing to her. "Well you see...I know you're turned on right now. I have you pinned to this car and you love it Bella!"

She gasped and starting asking me something. "How-"

Before she finished her sentence I slammed my lips on her. She whimpered and squirmed.

Damn, I really loved this. I never thought I would do this to anyone; she was so hot and bothered right now.

I slid her shirt up and my cold hands felt her warm tender skin. It was heavenly.

I pulled away so she could breathe. She was panting and I pulled myself completely away from her.

She looked at me with her wide eyes. "Tonight in my room was just a sample sweetheart. Imagine what I could do behind closed doors with no one around!" I said and smiled that famous crooked smile at her and we started walking towards her front door.

"Aren't you going to let me in Bella? Or do you want me to show you some more out here in front of everyone?"

Her mouth dropped open and she fidgeted, trying to unlock the front door. Damn, I really have her worked up!

**A/N: Sorry I had to leave a cliff hanger there. So what do you think Edward plans to do with her once they are inside? I also have pictures on the E&ME page of my Edward and Bella blog. Link is on my FF page.**


	6. Keep on Lovin' You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I just own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 6 - Keep on Lovin' You!**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

After Bella unlocked the front door, we went inside. I had to admit that I was really horny; though I had put up boundaries for Bella's safety… that was going to change.

"Edward, I'm not complaining or anything…but what has gotten into you? First, you tell me we have to have boundaries and now it seems like you don't have them anymore."

I breathed in her scent and said seductively, "I had a very interesting talk with Carlisle. Let's just say that he gave me a few pointers."

I used my natural vampire speed to turn the radio on, setting it to a more romantic channel. Unfortunately, her stomach grumbled.

"Let's feed the human," I said and we went into the kitchen. She made herself a toaster strudel.

We sat down at the table and I simply stared at her. She noticed and asked, "Edward, why are you looking at me like that?"

"In what way am I looking at you, Bella?" I asked in a low and seductive voice.

"You know what way; like you're going to…"

"To what…Bella?" I said, moaning a bit.

"Pounce on me." I wanted to do more than pounce.

"Oh Bella, you have no _fucking _idea how much I want you right now." I stated just as a song that I knew came on. It was REO Speed Wagon's _Keep on Loving You_.

She looked at me and got up, walking into the living room. I followed behind her and she sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and immediately leaned in to kiss her. I laid her down on the couch, only for her to get back up.

"Um, Edward my dad will be home in thirty minutes."

I looked at her. "Well, what I want to do will only take twenty minutes."

I paused for a moment, concentrating on the song. I remembered what lyrics were next and quickly said to her, "listen to these lyrics Bella."

It was silent as we both listened. _And I meant every word I said; when I said I would love you forever. And I'm gonna keep on loving you._

Suddenly, I had her trapped against a wall and I breathed in deeply, tasting her arousal.

"God, Bella, what you do to me is fucking unbelievable; I have never felt these kinds of feelings before. When I talked to Carlisle and he said that they were normal, I was so glad to hear that. God, my cock is calling for you Bella. I know I'm from a different time but _damn it_…what I want to do to you would have been thought of as inappropriate or illegal in most states back then. I want to take you against this wall; I want to hear you scream my name and I want every fucking boy in Fork High School to feel so _fucking_ envious of me." I said this to her seductively.

"Edward, I had no idea you felt that way…that I could..."

Before she could even finish what she was saying my lips found hers. I moaned, my cock wanting her so much and I still didn't want to go all the way. So I did the next best thing.

I grabbed her up in my arms and ran upstairs to her room. I laid her on the bed so she was more comfortable. I took off her pants and panties as we lay on the bed together. I was laying half on and half off her, I didn't want crush her with my weight. My finger slid inside her wet folds and into her. Before long, my fingers were pumping in and out of her.

I could feel her as she got closer and closer. Finally, I said "god Bella; you're so wet for me. cum for me Bella and fucking shout my name!"

She moaned and started panting as I slid my fingers in out of her wet folds, "Oh Edward, I'm so close!" That she was, I felt her clenching, so I pinched her clit and that's when she called out my name shouting it! I moaned to her, "That's it baby let it go!" I'll never get tired of hearing her scream my name in ecstasy.

In a flash, she pulled my jeans zipper down and my harden cock out. She grabbed my cock and started pumping it in her hand. I threw my head back in ecstasy. However, she surprised me when she put her warm mouth on me. Fuck…thisss…was…shit I can't even think straight.

"God, Bella…that feels so fucking good!" She began by teasing my slit with the tip of her tongue. "Fuck." Then she laved the head before taking me fully into her hot mouth. I think I was starting to see stars. "Oh god babbby!" She sucked harder and her hand went down to fondle my balls and before I knew it, I was screaming. "Ungh, Jesus Bella I'm about to..." I couldn't finish out what I was trying to say because my balls tightened as her teeth scraped up the shaft of my cock and I came hard…coming right in her mouth,. I was shocked that she took in every drop of me!

"Babe that was…was…I'm not sure there are even words to express how wonderful that was." I was breathing hard, why I don't know, but I was, might have to ask about that.

"Really?" She was smiling so proudly and I can't believe she wouldn't have known it.

"REALLY!" After we calmed down, I kissed her lightly on the lips.

Before it could get heated again, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. We quickly dressed and went downstairs before he came in. We sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV just before he got out of his car.

When he came in, he greeted us. "Hey, Bells, hey, Edward."

"Hey, Chief Swan," I said with a smile while he just stood there looking at us.

Bella asked him what he wanted for dinner and he answered, "how about I order pizza?"

She looked at me as I smiled to him saying, "Actually Chief Swan, Bella already fed me a snack so I am full."

I smirked at Bella and she playfully hit me on the arm, so I pretended it hurt as Charlie was still standing there in the room.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked smiling at her as Charlie left the room, shaking his head at us. He was thinking, _teenagers_!

"Edward…I don't want him to know what we were just up to!" Bella hissed at me.

"What? All I said was you already fed me, Bella…in more ways than one." I said seductively in her ear.

She slapped me again, this time playfully and I laughed.

Charlie came back into the room after he ordered the pizza telling Bella it would be here soon.

I decided to excuse myself now. "Well, I better get home so my mom doesn't worry. See ya later Chief Swan," I said, getting up from the couch.

Bella walked me to the door and I turned to look at her.

"Bye Bella and thanks for earlier." I smiled a shit-eating grin I'm sure.

I kissed her briefly, but before I could get out the door she turned to her dad and said, "You know dad, I bet if you called Esme, she wouldn't mind just this once Edward eating dinner with us." She quirked an eyebrow at me and I knew I was doomed to dinner. Damn the woman was good.

"That's a great idea Bells, I'll call her now."

Charlie called Esme and she quickly agreed that it would be very nice for me to have dinner with them. I could hear the snickers in the background at my house and I was sure they'd be questioning me later on it.

The pizza arrived and as we sat at the dinner table, the Chief asked, "so Edward, I bet you're glad that school will be over with shortly."

"Yes sir."

"What are your plans?" '_I need to know what this kid has planned, don't want my little girl ending up with a bum with no ambitions other than to keep her barefoot and pregnant.'_

"I would like to go into medicine, you know follow in my dad's footsteps." _'He has a plan, a good one at that and with his dad probably get into a great med school.'_ He should only know I've graduated from Harvard Medical already.

"Edward's great at making people feel good, dad." Holy shit; if I was human I'd be blushing right now. She's getting even.

"That's very admirable." _'He better not be putting the moves on my baby making her 'feel good,' I'll kill him, bury him deep the in the woods where he'll never be found.'_

"Um, my dad always said that I have a very natural way of making people feel comfortable and relaxed." Which I'm so not right at this moment.

"Well that is very important. I know that almost everyone in town feels that way about him, especially, Bella." I had to refrain from growling at the mention of another male. What the hell was happening to me?

"Yeah, Carlisle is just one of those people you feel good with, just like Edward." Bella said and I wanted to slide down the chair under the table and crawl out the door before the Chief could get his gun.

"Guess he just rubbed off on you because I couldn't see Jasper or Emmett doing that." The Chief stated. _'He better not be feeling with anything but his heart with my Bells otherwise, I'll have to cut it off.'_

Oh my god, my one hand went down to protect the family jewels while I continued to eat the gross pizza. After I had consumed two slices, I was so ready to get out and toss it up, but that wasn't happening.

"Here son, have the last slice."

"No I really couldn't, you should have it Chief."

"Nonsense, I've already had three and Bells won't let me eat four. You're a growing boy, I know you can handle it, don't be shy."

What do you say to that? Well, there is only one thing to say. "Thank you Chief, I'd be happy to have the last slice as long as you don't want it."

"I'm absolutely sure, here you go." And that's how I came to eat three slices of pizza.

"Thank you." Bella was smiling and gave me a wink.

We finished up and I helped Bella carry the stuff to the kitchen. "I'm going to have to go now, but I want to thank you for a lovely dinner." As in it will be lovely when I get to expel this stuff out of my system.

"Any time Edward and it was nice that you could join us. I'll have to call Esme to thank her for letting you stay and ask if you could join us again some time."

I smiled; well I hope it was a smile and not a grimace. I also hoped dinner wouldn't be again anytime soon.

Bella walked me to the door, leaned up and kissed me soundly on the lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it was a while because I heard the Chief's thoughts. _'My gosh will those two ever come up for air. It's been ten minutes. Alright, I have to admit I'd rather they kiss here than someplace else where other things could go on.'_

I moved my lips from Bella and placed my forehead against hers, "I have to go, your dad is thinking about coming in here." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." She smiled.

"Absolutely." She knew I would be upstairs waiting for her after she cleaned up and her dad was settled in watching TV.

As I went quickly into the woods to expel the pizza, I came to realize three things this evening. First, never screw with her in front of her dad, she'd find a way to get even; she clearly was a force to be reckoned with. Second, her dad scared me, a vampire; he seriously was intimidating and ferocious when it came to protecting Bella. Third, and most importantly, I think Charlie is starting to like me.

**A/N:** **So do you like this Edward, send me of your love! BTW my story Edward's Confidence has plenty of sexy, cocky vampire Edward with a controlling side to him. **

Previous

Next

Options Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review Report This


	7. Edward Shows Bella Some PDA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I only own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 7 - Edward Shows Bella Some PDA**

**Edited by Dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

Today was Monday and so we were back at school. Normally, I hated school because I'd repeated it so much. But now that I had Bella – a girlfriend – I was definitely enjoying school.

However, the other night when I slipped back into her room after what is now known as the 'pizza incident,' I now knew better. She stood there hands on hips and tapping her foot waiting for me. I was told in no uncertain terms that if I ever made an innuendo in front of her dad again that she would tell him how good I made her feel with my hands and maybe other appendages. That she suspected he would have no problem shooting me and hiding the body. He was off limits, as she had been working on him for some time to like me and wasn't going to risk it all for a little fun. I had to agree with her because I wanted Charlie to like me. I wanted to marry his daughter and I would have to approach him to ask for her hand. I wanted him to say yes and not worry about the man he would be giving his daughter to. She also told me that if I did anything like that again she would punish me. Holy hell, I was getting so turned on by her fierceness it was crazy. I barely contained myself before I pounced on her and we made out, and maybe a few other things, until she fell asleep. What a great night!

I picked her up; she had her own car – that old truck – but I was sure that it was on its last leg. I hoped and prayed it was on its last leg. We pulled into the parking lot at school and I opened her door holding out my hand to help her, because that was the way I was raised.

We were still being stared at by everyone in the school as we walked in the hallway.

Bella thinks that all the girls are jealous because she and I are dating. When we started going out, Bella kept telling me how much the girls' wanted me. I told her I could hear their thoughts and their fantasies, but the only one I wanted was _her_. I also mentioned I wouldn't mind hearing and participating in her fantasies.

Bella had no idea how much she effected me. Even the guys were envious that I'm dating Bella. Of course, she couldn't see what the fuss was about, but that was because she didn't see herself clearly. Yes, she was a klutz, but she was a beautiful one and had a heart of gold.

I had never been the conceited type; never thought of myself as a 'cute guy'. But being a vampire does have its advantages. Yes, I could hear people's thoughts, but the one thing – the only thing - that I really loved hearing was Bella's heartbeat. Especially when I was close to her; her pulse would race, her breath hitch and she nearly faints every single time we kissed. Sometimes, it took all my strength not to attack her sexually. Recently, my sexual appetite has been very strong and growing exponentially. We hadn't had sex yet, but if she kept doing what she was doing to me now…it would happen…and soon.

"Bella, you have to stop doing that; I can't take it much longer." I said, leaning against the locker.

She looked at me, confused. "Edward what am I doing?"

I leaned in closer to her and her breath hitched. "That right there - you're driving me crazy Bella!"

She smiled at me and said "come on, we're going to be late for class." She grabbed my hand and we walked to class.

We sat down in the seat at the far back as usual. By now, we had every class, but one together.

We listened to the teacher as they started the lecture on the test coming up next week. Bella was listening and I held her hand. I started rubbing my thumb on her hand, drawing circles.

Soon, she whispered "you have to stop that Edward; I'm losing my concentration over here."

I leaned in, "See? It's not fair, is it?" I smile my crooked smile at her.

When the bell rang, we headed out and walked to our next class. We walk down the hall, our hands entwined together.

"Bella, why is it every time I turn around I see Newton over there looking at you? Actually he's not looking at you…he's gazing at you. It's disturbing."

Bella says back to me, "Well first, I don't pay attention to what other guys think of me and I don't care. I know you can read their thoughts and that it bothers you if they look at me or think about me…but you shouldn't worry. I'm with you, Edward, only you."

"That's right. You are with me and like I said, I want everyone one of those boys to know you're taken, off the market and that you're _mine_."

With that, I pushed Bella up against the wall in the hallway and she looked up at me.

"What are you d-", I kissed her, shutting her up. My hands went to rest on the wall on each side of her, trapping her. My mouth was on hers and she squirmed, trying to break away from the kiss, but I kept going; when she moved her face, I moved with her.

However, I knew she had to breathe, so I pulled back, my mouth still on hers.

I whispered a moan, "I love this. My dick is throbbing for you right now Bella. He wants to be set free?"

She gasped and her breath caught. "Edward!"

"What?" I said back. "Oh, don't you look so innocent Bella. You can feel how hard I am, can't you?"

All the while I had my lips still pressed against hers.

"Edward, we're going to be late if we don't move."

Damn it, she was right. I kissed her once more before I backed up and grabbed her hand, walking into class.

When we sat down, I saw Mike staring at us.

I looked at him, glaring really, before saying "I suggest, for your health, you look the other way, Mike. She's taken."

**A/N: Hope you all like it! Please review!**


	8. The Sex Talk (How yummy!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I only own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 8 - The Sex Talk (How yummy!)**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

We were sitting at our table in the cafeteria. Bella was eating her lunch, while my siblings and I pretended to eat. I was sitting there, relaxed, leaning back against the chair as I watched Bella eat her spaghetti.

Oh, this woman will be the death of me! The way she was eating her spaghetti was driving me crazy.

She took the fork in her hand and swirled the noodles around it. Scooping up some meat sauce and slurping up the noodles…she was literally sucking the noodles into her mouth.

Damn! I felt a shiver run up my back. I could only imagine how her mouth would feel on my-

Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "Dude, you _have _to control your lust…it's rubbing off on me! I'm about two seconds away from whipping it out and fucking Alice on the table. And I do it you'll be doing it too." He threatened and I knew I had to try to rein myself in a bit.

Bella started laughing and choking on her food at the same time. She looked at me.

"What?" I asked back, looking at her. My eyes were filled with lust, black and staring at her intensely.

"What were you thinking, Edward?" She asked me.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, if you must know, I was enjoying the way you were eating your spaghetti...the way you were sucking up the noodles made me want you to do that on my cock."

I smirked at her and her face turned beet red. Fuck! The way she blushed just got me harder! When her eyes reverted to my lips I licked them, running my tongue across them.

"Edward," she gasped.

"You asked me Bella. Be careful what you ask for!" I said to her, still smirking. I fisted my hand and brought it up so I could lean my chin on it, watching her.

"THAT'S IT, Alice let's go." Jasper stood up way too quickly and his chair slid back against the wall. Good thing he had on a long shirt because he was tented too. He grabbed Alice's hand to leave, but not before I saw the vision she had if they stayed. Everyone would be fucking in the room. He turned to me before he left and whispered at vampire pitch to me, "careful what YOU ask for Edward." Alice quirked an eyebrow at me and they were gone.

Just then, Mike looked over at our table and saw Bella blushing. He immediately wanted to know why and he came over to our table. "So Bella…care to tell me why you're red?"

I looked up at Mike. "I was just saying to MY GIRLFRIEND here that we could go to the gym and make ou-"

Bella interrupted me. "Edward, I can't believe you were going to tell him."

Mike chimed in then. "Oh, come on Bella; let the guy talk!"

Bella looked at me in horror.

"Sorry, Mike, you just had to be here to hear it."

I smiled at Bella. Just then, the bell rang. It was time for class. I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked toward biology.

"I can't believe you were going to tell him!" She said angrily, looking at me.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." I said in my seductive voice. "You could_ only_ imagine the things I want to do!"

She looked up at me her eyebrows narrowed. "What do you want to do?"

I quickly pulled her into an empty classroom and held her against the door. One of my arms was up above her head, the other on her waist. I leaned in toward her. "For starters, I would kiss you until you were totally breathless. Just like this…" I kissed her just as I said I would then leaned back to continue my explanation. "Then, I would drag my hand down here," I put my hand on her wet center. The wetness was seeping through her jeans. "And I would start rubbing your clitoris until you came…then I'd lick my fingers to clean up your sweet wet juices." I showed her by licking my fingers.

She gasped and said, "Edward."

"Exactly Bella; well I think it's time to go to class." I opened the door and we walked into the classroom just before the tardy bell rang.

The teacher looked up at us when we came in. "Well, Mr. Cullen, you and Ms. Swan here were lucky just missing the tardy bell."

I muttered to myself, "maybe I will get lucky soon."

Though I was a virgin, and so was Bella, I was beginning to think that if I waited any longer I would spontaneously combust! I've heard it could happen, Emmett told me he read about it in one of Rose's Cosmo magazines.

**Bella**

Wow; I couldn't believe that Edward felt that way…but in a way, I guess I could believe it. We had both decided to wait to have sex, but I honestly didn't know why. We were both supposed to be together forever and he was the one for me.

I know that he was vampire, but I still wanted him. I wanted him to do those things to me…the ones that he'd said he wanted me to do.

I looked up and he was smiling at me. I leaned over to him. "I know we said we would wait, Edward, but I'm getting the feeling that we both want it….so why don't we just give in? I'm going to bust if we don't."

He looked at me for a moment. "Okay Bella, we will…when the timing is right."

I smiled. _Oh my god_… Did he really say yes? Oh, thank heavens! Let's just hope his idea of timing and mine aren't vastly different. I wouldn't mind today.

**Edward**

I couldn't believe that Bella said she wanted to have sex. Oh, lord; help me get through the day! I did tell her that when the timing was right, then we would…maybe when Charlie went fishing because no need to provoke the Chief and/or Bella. I understood she wanted her dad to like me, so I was going to do my best to work on it.

Suddenly, Alice kinda sent her thoughts to me. "It will be this weekend, Edward!"

I smiled to myself, looking over at Bella. She looked back and I leaned in toward her. "Perhaps this weekend…"

I smiled my famous crooked smile and she smiled back.

Yes! I thought to myself as the teacher continued his lecture. I barely contained myself from jumping up and dancing.

**A/N: So it looks like the two love birds are finally going to give into their sexual lust! Stay tuned for more action from our HOT Edward! Send reviews, I LOVE GETTING THEM!**

Options Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review Report This


	9. Edward is Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I just own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 9 - Edward is Jealous**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

My relationship with Bella was getting more and more intense. I couldn't believe that we'd decided to go 'all the way' with each other. The rest of the day at school was going to be unbearable; actually the rest of the week would too.

We were in the last class of the day and I kept thinking about what Saturday would bring. I was excited and nervous at the same time. When a vampire had sexual relations with someone else, they are our mate and from that moment on the mating bonding begins. Although, Bella has made it abundantly clear that she loves me, it still makes me wonder if she would regret it later.

Finally, the bell rang and it was the end of school. I grabbed Bella's hand and we headed out to my car.

"So, do we agree for this weekend?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I have to work Saturday afternoon, but I'm off Sunday…so we can do it Saturday evening."

Bella worked at Newton's Outfitter and I hated it. That place was a thorn in my side, as well as the owner's son. I kept telling her that I could pay for things that she didn't have to work, but she is so stubborn, insisting on working. I always drove her there for work at five o'clock and then I come back at eight o'clock when it closes. So, although she only works three hours tonight, I still hate that she works with pervert Mike.

I pulled up into the Newton Outfitters parking lot fifteen minutes earlier than her shift started. We could both see Angela, working at the register. Angela was a good friend of Bella's at school; she was nice, sweet and shy like Bella. Her boyfriend was Ben and he was perfect for Angela.

We got out of my car and walked hand-in-hand into the store. We immediately walked towards Angela in the front of the shop.

"Hey Ang," Bella said.

Angela looked up and saw us walking towards her. "Hey Bella, how's it going?" Angela smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's going good; I start my shift in a couple of minutes."

Angela looked at Bella and me. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you. There's a bonfire happening at La Push, do you and Edward want to go?"

Bella looked at me, then back to Angela. "Actually, Edward and I have made plans already, maybe next time."

Just then, Mike came up and said, "oh come on Bella, it would be fun. Why don't _you_ join us?" He asked, emphasizing on the '_you_' part which ticked me off.

I joined in on the conversation and looked directly at him, speaking to him in a condescending way. "Bella already said we have plans Mike. Was there something about that you didn't understand?"

He looked at me and then at Bella and said with a smirk, "you don't know what you're missing Bella!" Then he just walked away.

I growled, but softly so no one could hear me…or so I thought. Bella looked at me and nudged me as we walked away from Angela. "What? No one heard me."

"I heard you. Am I wrong or are you jealous of Mike?" She asked me.

I raised my eyebrow at her and asked, "Now why in hell would I be jealous of him? I'm the one dating you, Bella." I pulled her into a quiet spot. She had five minutes to spare. "I'm just tired of his snide remarks, that's all!"

Mike came out from the corner and said to Bella, "you have five minutes, girl. Then you're all mine for three hours."

I have had enough, so I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "For your information, Newton, she will _never _be yours. So, I suggest you keep comments and hands to yourself!"

Bella looked at me shocked as I held him against the wall, but I could see that she was laughing as well. I let go of him and he walked away quickly.

I looked at Bella, who was still laughing. "Please tell me what you're laughing at Bella."

She giggled again. "I just think it's funny…you're a vampire and you're jealous of Mike."

With my eyebrows raised, I said, "Oh really? You think it's funny, huh?"

I walked towards her, and she backed up against the wall of the store. "You have no fucking idea of how territorial I can get, Bella. What I just did to Newton is the tip of the fucking iceberg." I leaned in, my lips barely on hers.

"W-what?" Bella stammered.

I kept my lips close to hers and whispered seductively. "That's right, Bella. If you want me to show you how territorial I can get, try me." I was not opposed to lifting my leg and peeing on her if that's what it took. Okay, that was a bit gross, but if necessary I'd find a way to mark her as mine for the world to see.

With that, I kissed her so fast and passionately. Then, I left her there against the wall, wondering what had just happened. When I was at the front of the store, I looked back and saw her still standing against the wall. She was looking at me, stunned. I flashed the crooked smile at her and left the store.

_That will show her, _I thought to myself. _So she wants me to get territorial with her…well then, wait until school tomorrow. Oh I can't wait to see her face when she sees it for herself!_

I arrived home to hang out for a bit before I'd head back to Newton's Hell to find Jasper standing in the living room pacing.

"Hey Jazz."

"Don't you 'hey Jazz' me. You know what you did was wrong this afternoon. I could've released the lust into the room and all hell would've broken loose. Not to mention that I was hard as a rock." Okay, didn't need to know that!

"A little TMI there Jazz."

"You want TMI, well here it is. I spent the better part of this afternoon FUCKING Alice. Yes, FUCKING. We fucked in the woods, in the car, in the stream back there and any place I could get her. We arrived home butt naked having to sneak in so Emmett wouldn't catch us. We were full of debris from being in the woods."

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad. You had a good time." I wouldn't mind doing that with Bella.

"You cocky bastard, you have no idea do you? Wait until you have sex with Bella, you'll see and I'll be right there to laugh in your face about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is the fact that I don't like being driven to extremes like that. She's my wife and I want to treat her with respect. Yes, we do sometimes fuck like crazy, but not because it was forced upon us so I could get it out of my system." Okay I could understand that.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but sometimes Bella makes me lose control. I'll try to keep it down for you."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. It's a good thing Alice understands this; otherwise you'd be in so much more trouble. Besides don't think I couldn't take your mind reading ass down."

"Okay, no one wants to be on Alice's bad side." And I know he could probably do what he said because he knew how get around my mind reading at times and he really knew how to fight.

"I would like to ask you something, it's kind of personal, but I don't want to ask Carlisle or Emmett."

"It's about sex isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Look man, I'm always here for you, we all are, so ask away."

"Okay, so Bella was going down on me and after wards it was as if I was out of breath and almost shivering. It was as if a zing of electricity shot through me. How could that be?"

"First, congrats man, welcome to the club. It doesn't happen when it's not being done by your mate." I figured he was talking from his experience before he met Alice. "It's just that it's very intense when that's being done by your mate. Happens all the time with Alice, just maybe not to the extent you described. Probably because your mate is hot." I growled and he laughed at me.

"Oh stop it Edward, get a grip. She's hot as in temperature, not in the sexual way. You need to rein that in around family, otherwise you'll be fighting with Emmett all the time. He likes to pick up Bella to hug her while trying to get her to blush. You know how he is, he loves her like a little sister and he's beyond happy that you found her. Save it for the Newton's of this world."

"Yeah, I know. He really is a big crazy nut sometimes."

"That he is."

"Thanks for talking to me and I'm really sorry about this afternoon."

"I know you are, but Alice is going to have her pound of flesh out of you. I may have suggested that she do a little shopping on your credit card." I groaned.

"That bill is going to be insane."

"Definitely, since I heard her yell 'Jimmy Choo and Christian Louboutin' here I come as she charged out of the room waving your card in the air." He laughed.

"I guess I deserve it. I gotta go pick up Bella now, but we're good Jazz?"

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled and I knew things would be okay. I just had no idea that the possessiveness would extend to family.

**A/N: Okay so things are getting steamier for the love birds, and Edward is definitely opening up more towards Bella. What do you think it means when he said, "That's right Bella, if YOU want me to show just how territorial I can get, try me." What do you think will happen at school? And how far do you think he will go? HMMMMMM Reviews please, I need your thoughts!**


	10. Edward Gets Territorial Around Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 10 - Edward Gets Territorial Around Bella**

**EPOV**

Bella had no idea how territorial I could get. But, if she wants me to show her, then I will.

We had just arrived at school. As soon as we got out of the car, I walked over to her and held her against the car.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So, you ready for this, Bella?"

She decided to play dumb. "What?"

I smirked at her. "Just wait and see, my love; just wait and see."

We started walking towards our lockers, when Mike walked up to us in the hallway.

He looked at Bella and said, "so, have you decided if you're going to the bonfire this weekend Bella?"

This was my first opportunity, so I decided to take it. "I do believe Bella told you yesterday that when have plans, Newton."

He shot back with, "well she could always change her mind, you know."

That's when I took it up another notch. "Oh really?" I said and I walked up to Mike.

I saw Bella's eyes go wide. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear Newton. She. Is. Mine. So, back the fuck off!" I grab Bella's hand and we walked to class.

She looked up at me and I smiled my crooked smile. "Wow, Edward I have never seen you this way!"

I looked at her. "Oh baby, you haven't seen anything yet!" I said seductively with that velvety voice as we walked into class.

Before we knew it, it was lunch time. We walked into the cafeteria, grabbed our food and sat down with Bella's friends. Alice and Jazz joined us.

"Hey Alice, I really like those shoes you have on, where did you get them."

"I just got them yesterday evening. They're Christian Louboutin and Edward bought them for me as a gift." Gift my ass, you stole my credit card and bought them to punish me.

"That was really nice of him." Yeah, because I'm nice like that. "Do you think you could get a pair for me? I think they'd look great with this dress I recently saw."

"Of course, I'll pick them up today and don't worry they're on Edward." I almost shivered thinking about those heels on Bella. Lord have mercy on me.

Alice quirked an eyebrow at me and thought_, I'm not through with you Edward Cullen, not by a long shot. I'll teach you to screw with my Jazz._ Clearly, it was a lot more than a pound of flesh she was going to have out of me. Although, seeing Bella in those shoes will make it worth every ounce.

"Thanks sweetie." She said to me smiling.

"Anything for you my Bella." I responded back.

Bella continued to eat her lunch and we just pushed our around when Tyler walked up to Bella. "Hey Bella, I was wondering if I could take you to the prom this year, since you went with Edward last year."

Bella looked shocked that Tyler even asked her to prom knowing she and I are dating. I looked up and Tyler and spoke, using the coldest tone possible. "Tyler, I suggest you take that prom invitation to someone else. Bella has been and will always be off the market! Do. You. Understand?"

Tyler looked at me and said, "I believe I was talking to Bella, not you Edward."

_Oh! A challenge. He's challenging me,_ I thought.

The whole table got really quiet. Everyone was looking at me and Tyler. You could've heard a pin drop; that's how quiet it was.

I got up and walked up to Tyler and said "Did I stutter? Was I speaking another language? Or is it you doesn't understand English? I do believe I said she is taken!"

Tyler looked at me and Bella and I said, "Look at me Tyler; not at Bella, _ME_. I said she's taken. Back off!"

He backed down and walked away. I smirked as he walked away. I looked down at Bella and she was in shock. I sat back down next to her and whispered, "See? I told you how territorial I can get. Trust me when I say this Bella, _this_ is just the tip of the iceberg." I kissed her lips.

"Wow, Edward! I don't believe I've ever saw you get that way!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Well Alice, yesterday at work, Bella said she didn't believe I would get territorial on her. I'm just proving her wrong!"

Jazz looked at me. "Dude, I can't believe you just said that to Tyler!" and thought, _Proud of you brother, too bad Em missed it. He would've enjoyed the heck out of it._

I responded to Jazz, "No one messes with a Cullen woman; no one." I said and then I looked at Bella.

"Yes Bella, I said Cullen; you and I will be married one day. You will be a Cullen." I said to her as the bell rang to signal end of lunch. It actually turned me on when I got this way towards Bella.

We went to our lockers and I held her against it. "So what did you think of what I did at lunch? Do you believe me now or do I need to carry on?" I whispered to her, my lips caressing hers as I spoke.

"Hmm your lips taste good Edward. But yes I would _love_ to see more from you!"

I looked at her and said "you want it, you got it!" I have no problem with it.

**A/N: Okay so Bella is still challenging Edward. So what do you think he will do next? Reviews please!**


	11. I Can Dream About You

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 11 - I Can Dream About You**

**Edited by Dazzleglo**

**A/N: Okay you guys, I have wanted to do this for a while now. I love this song and even though Edward can't dream, I just thought it was a very cute idea...**

**EPOV**

The bell rang to end the day at school. Everyone was glad; I was glad too.

Bella and I walked out to my car and Angela, Jess, Mike, Tyler, Alice and Jasper were all hanging out in the parking lot.

As we walked up to them, Alice said to us "hey Bella and Edward, I was wondering if you two would like to break in our karaoke machine in today and have them over a for singing and hanging out."

Bella looked at me and said, "I won't sing, but would love to hang out."

I told my sister "sure" and everyone said they would come.

While we were driving to my house, I had Bella call Charlie and let him know that we were going to my house. He told her not to be out too late and she said that was fine.

We walked into the house and Esme had a few snacks for the kids to eat when they got there. They were all raving how great the snack were and how nice our mom was. I could see Esme beaming from the praise.

Alice and Jasper had already set up the karaoke machine up and were singing some ballads. Before long, everyone showed up and we were having a good time. Angela - who is very shy - actually sang a song; she sang _Crush_ to Ben who blushed. Jess sang _Material girl_ and had a good time with it. Mike and Tyler sang a song Usher called _OMG_.

I had Bella on the couch and I kept blowing in her ear.

"Edward! We have company here, cut it out!" What can I say? I couldn't help it that the woman turns me on!

"Bella," I said seductively, "let's go upstairs to my room." I started nibbling on her ear.

"No!" She screamed and everyone looked at us. She blushed, of course. "Besides, I want to hear you sing!"

I looked at her and said, "Be careful what you wish for, Bella" and I continued my attack on her lips.

I finally captured them and I started laying her down on the couch. She pulled away from the kiss and said "I want to hear you sing, and then we will go to your room, okay?"

I looked at her and said, "Really? Well ask and you shall receive, but I'm telling you right now if they see that you were blushing a little while ago, just wait - it gets better!"

She gasped and said "what do you mean?"

I smirked and went to go pick out a song.

I found it soon enough and Bella got up and stood by Alice and Jess. Bella saw the devious look in my eyes as I started putting the CD in the karaoke machine. The microphones we had were wireless which was better, so you can move around while you sang.

"I chose this song because it is perfect. I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world and this song will show my deepest feelings for my girl. Bella Swan, you are the woman of my dreams. When I saw this song, I just knew that I had to sing it for you." The girls all 'ahh'd' at my words.

My golden eyes were looking at her the whole fucking time. I made sure that Mike, Tyler and the rest of the group could sense the feelings that I have for her.

Trust me when I say this, they are, in fact, intense. I already had the girls squealing and the music hasn't even started yet.

"Bella Swan… this song is for you!" Then the music started playing.

I had my eyes on Bella the entire time.

"No more timing  
Each tear that falls from my eyes  
I'm not hiding  
The remedy to cure this old heart of mine

I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
You know how to hold me just right  
I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
You know how to hold me just right

Moving sidewalks  
I don't see under my feet  
Climbing up from  
Down here below  
Where the streets see me lonely for you

I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
You know how to hold me just right  
(I can dream about you)  
I'm gonna press my lips against you  
And hold you tight to me  
(I can dream about you)  
You know you got me spellbound  
What else can it be

Moving sidewalks  
I don't see under my feet  
Climbing up from the pain in my heart  
'Cause it's you that I need

I can dream  
Whoooa-oh, oooh, oh-oh, oh  
(Whoooa-oh, oooh, oh-oh, oh)  
I can dream  
Yes I can dream  
Whoooa-oh, oooh, oh-oh, oh

I don't understand it  
I can't keep my mind off loving you  
(Not even for a minute)  
Oooh, now baby,  
I'm caught up in the magic I see in you  
There's one thing to do

I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
You know how to hold me just right  
(Whoooa-oh, oooh, oh-oh, oh)  
I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
Oooh, I can dream about you  
Oooh, I can dream.."

As I sang the song, I walked up to her. When I was up to the 4th line of the chorus, she started walking backwards and away from me, but I continued walking towards her. I had everyone - including Mike and Tyler - cheering me on.

Bella was walking around the whole room backwards, but my eyes were glued to hers. "I don't understand it, can't keep my mind not loving you not even a minute, Ooooh, now baby, I'm caught up in the magic I see in you, there's one thing to do."

I continued singing, perfectly in time with the music. She must have forgotten where she was walking, because she hit the wall. I kept my fucking eyes on her and went up to her…so close. I had her trapped between the wall and me, and the girls were going crazy. They were "oohing" and "ahhing".

I was on the last chorus of the song when I put my hand up above her head, leaning close to her, my voice lowering to seductive singing whisper, " I can dream about you, if I can't hold you tonight, I can dream about you, you know how to hold me just right (whoooa-oh,oooh,oh-oh,oh). I can dream about you, If I can't hold you tonight, ooh, I can dream about, Ooh, I can Dream..."

My lips crashed on hers when the song ended. She tried to break away, but I kept her there. She was whimpering and the guys cheered me on.

I pulled her away from the wall, my lips still attached to her and we walked back to the couch. I laid her down on it, my lips still on hers.

_Damn, this was a hot kiss_ everyone was thinking.

I finally pulled back away from her lips just long enough to say "oh baby, if you only knew what you fucking do to me!" As soon as I said that, my lips were on hers again.

I think I finally proved just how demanding, territorial and _hot_ I can be towards Bella. I wanted to show everyone in this room just how intense I could be. Even Jasper and Alice were shocked at my outward display.

I pulled back from Bella; she was panting and blushing. "I told you Bella; be careful what you wish for!"

I smirked at her and the guys were staring at me.

Em said, "dude, what's up with the show - man that was _hot_! Maybe next time no clothes!"

I continued to look at Bella in a heated gaze, my eyes never leaving hers as I said, "I know and I would do it all over again!" Clothes would stay on because no one but me sees her naked.

Bella knew I meant what I said too. She couldn't look away from me, just as I couldn't look away from her for a single second.

Mike said "wow! I have never seen a display like that before. Man, how do you do it?"

I still didn't look away from Bella's eyes when I said, "When it comes to Bella, I just can't stop myself. My feelings for her are so fucking intense."

"Jesus Christ, man!" Mike said.

"Yep, you got that right Mike!" I said. My eyes - never leaving Bella's - I was sure my eyes went pitch black with desire as I said that too.

She gasped.

I walked up to her and said "my room; now!"

We left the party and as soon as we were in my room I had her against the fucking wall.

"Now Bella…do you believe me now when I say I'm so in love with you!"

**A/N: Okay so what do you think is going to happen now? So did ya like that display of Edwards, I know I sure did! So do you think there is enough sexual tension or what? So let me hear your thoughts, PLEASE! (By the way the video of the song is on my blog; check my profile page for address).**


	12. Edward Gives Mike a Warning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. Just this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 12 - Edward Gives Mike a Warning!**

**Edited by dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

I had finished singing 'I Can Dream About You' to Bella, and I kissed her in front of everyone, well we kinda made out. I told her to go to my room, and we both did. As soon as I got her in there I had her against the fucking wall and said, "Now Bella, do you believe me when I say, that I'm in love with you."

She looked up at me and said, "Edward, I can't believe you did that in front of everyone. What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean Bella? I just wanted to show those guys _who _you belong to. At work, you didn't think I could be any more territorial about you, so I proved you wrong. I can do it again if you like. Oh hell, Bella, I can do a lot more to show my feelings for you. When a vampire meets his or her mate, we become very jealous and territorial with them. I talked to Carlisle about it. So, this weekend will be_the _weekend, correct?" I asked her.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"Bella, if you've changed your mind, that's okay. I will wait for you." I said to her, still holding her against the wall. I was so close that my body was hugging and molding to hers. It was delicious.

"I guess I just..." she started saying.

"Just what, Bella?" I pushed her.

"I'm overwhelmed. I love it that you're like this Edward, don't change a thing! I do want to have sex with you...um..."

"Bella," I said in a seductive whisper. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"Um...Y-you don't…want me?" She asked stuttering, obviously hurt and I could see her eyes glimmering with moisture that were going to be tears and I had to stop that fast.

"No Bella – not sex. I want to make love to you. I want to show you how I feel, I want to absorb you, taste you and I want to make you _mine._" I growled lowly to her. "If you want, we can join the others and finish _this_ this weekend. If you change your mind, just tell me. I can wait."

So, we went back downstairs and joined the rest of the group. Alice knew we didn't do anything, but Mike and Tyler looked at us as though we did.

Mike came up to me and asked, "Well, Cullen, did you get a quickie in?" Damn dirty perv was thinking about it and putting himself in my place.

I shook my head to get rid of that vile image and looked at him and said, "Mike, trust me when I say this. Bella is still a virgin, however, that will change shortly. Secondly, I'm going to take my time making love to her. Thirdly, I know you're still having thoughts about Bella. None of you guys have a shot at Bella. She's _mine_. I claimed her as soon as she walked into our school. So if you think about putting the moves on my girl, I will break your fucking legs, you got me?" I threatened him, then turned around and walked away.

I walked over to Em and Jasper, both of them looking at us. "So, what was that about over there with Mike?"

"I told him exactly what was going on; I told him to stay away from Bella and that she is mine. The guy is a damn perv." I looked over at Mike who stood looking at us and thinking about me.

_Damn that Cullen, who does he think he is? How does he know what kind of thoughts I have about Bella? What is he, a mind reader or something? He's weird…oh well. Bella and I will be working together on Saturday. Maybe I can make a move on her then…yes, that's what I'll do._

I laughed at his thoughts and my brothers asked me what I was laughing about.

"Mike thinks he still has a chance with Bella. He's thinking of making a move on her Saturday afternoon, but he doesn't know we will be around. We will take turns going to Newton's outfitters; he won't even have a fucking chance!"

Em and Jasper laugh. "We will always have your back bro!"

I nodded at them and said, "I know you do, Thanks!"

"This is so going to be fun, so do I have carte blanche with him on Saturday? I have some fun ideas to make him look more of an idiot than he already is?" Em laughed and I could only imagine what he might have up his sleeve being the king of pranks. Even with my mind reading he's gotten me a few times.

"Feel free to go all out." I laughed and knew he would.

"All right, it's open season on Newton. You in Jazz?" Em asked.

"As if I'd miss that, I'm in whole hog." Jazz declared.

"Excellent." Em excitedly declared.

"Just don't kill him. As much as I wouldn't mind it, Bella would be upset, not to mention the Chief who is starting to like me, and Carlisle would kill us!" I warned.

"Yeah, little B has good heart in not wanting anything to get hurt. Whoa, the Chief likes you? When did this happen? Spill bro, spill your guts now!" Em demanded.

"When I was invited to dinner at her house the other night. I scoffed down three pieces of pizza."

"Three! Wow, that sucks and not in a good way, like getting your dick sucked." Em ever the crude guy said.

"Yeah, I ate two which would be normal for a guy our age. However, there was another piece and apparently Bella won't let him eat four slices so I ended up having to eat it." I grimaced at the thought.

"Oh man, that totally is love, eating gross shit for your beloved." Em and Jazz were now laughing.

"Yes, it's love." I smiled.

"Well, we're happy for ya bro. Now, get over there and have some fun with B." Em said and pushed me over towards Bella.

We all had a great time for the rest of the afternoon and soon everyone was breaking off to head home.

I took Bella home and walked her to the door. We stood on the porch and she reached up and put her arms around me whispering in my ear, "I had a nice time this afternoon, even with the jerk who doesn't know his place. I love you." Then she kissed my lips.

We made out for a bit and I pulled back looking into her eyes. "I had a good time too. It was nice to have everyone over." I leaned in and kissed her. I have to say it was a nice time and the first time anyone has ever been to our house except Bella. It felt so normal.

As we stood there in the twilight making out, I heard crunching gravel, but couldn't care to see who it was. It wasn't until I heard a throat clearing did I look up.

"Hi Chief Swan."

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Edward, hope all is well." He smiled.

"Everything's fine, just dropping Bella off. We had a nice afternoon at our house with some friends from school." I smiled.

Charlie thought,_ 'Glad to see it's early and he's saying goodnight out in the open, good boy. I really like him.'_ YES! I internally fist pumped.

"They pulled out the karaoke machine. Oh dad, you should've heard Edward sing, he was great." She beamed telling him.

"Well, I'm glad you kids had a good time. I'm going to head inside and clean up. Nice seeing you Edward." He reached out to shake my hand. I didn't have much choice so I shook it, but he didn't seem to notice anything for which I was grateful.

"I'll be in in a minute and start dinner, dad."

"Okay Bells, sounds great." Charlie headed inside and I leaned in to kiss her one more time.

"I'll see you later sweetheart."

"I'm counting on it." She said.

**A/N:** **Okay so will this be the weekend they finally do it? Or will things get in the way? Such drama! Please send your reviews, and alerts, I love them all!**


	13. Edward and Bella Finally Have Sex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I just own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 13 - Edward and Bella Finally Have Sex**

**Edited by Dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

It was Saturday; Bella's last official day at Newton's store, or as I like to refer to it, the pits of hell. I was finally able to convince Bella to give up her job, and as far as Charlie knows it was because she felt it necessary to do so because it was impacting her studies. It was also _the day _too as well.

I was outside watching Mike the whole time during her shift; she was working for four hours today. I had my brothers take turns occupying her time along with Alice. They would see Mike approach Bella and go in and ask him for help. He jumped on it because he knew we spent a lot of money there.

At one point, my insane brother Emmett walked into the store eating a banana. "Hey Newton, I want to buy a gun."

I heard Newton gulp, "What do you need gun for? Do you have a permit?"

"Of course I have a permit."

"He has a permit?" I asked Jasper who was standing with me and Alice.

"Of course he does and so do I, as well as Alice and Rose." Okay, I didn't know that.

"Why?"

"Why not. You never know." Jasper laughed and I just gave up the fight of talking to the crazy.

"Well, we're going out waabbiit hunting with Chief Swan. He wants to take us Cullen boys out for a hunt." Em replied and I had to roll my eyes.

"You hunt?"

"Yup and we never miss what we're after either. Whatever animal is in our sights we're able to take them down. You had to see one time I had to wrestle a bear to the ground because he just wouldn't give up."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, we're all well versed in hand-to-hand combat. Edward one time took down a mountain lion with his bare hands." '_This guy is a nut, but too good of a customer to make fun of, not to mention freakin' huge.'_

"No way."

"Way! I want that gun up there." Em pointed to the top shelf and Newton slid the ladder over and climbed up.

"Wait, maybe that one over there." Em pointed to the other side. "Hold on, I'll push you over."

"No…" and before he could get it out Em pushed him over a vampire speed.

"Wait, I think I want the first one." And he pushed him back a vampire speed. Newton grabbed the gun and scurried down the ladder.

"Here, take it." He thrust the gun into Em's hands while wobbling. "I'll be right back." _I think I'm going to puke, better get in the bathroom so I don't embarrass myself._

"AAAAAAAA." Newton yelled. "FUCK, what the hell?" He looked at Em while holding up the banana peel.

"Oh I might've dropped that when I had to roll you over, my bad." The three of us were hysterically laughing.

"Yeah, you're bad." Newton mumbled. "So you buying the gun or not?"

"Nah, I need to think about it some more and do some research on the right gun. I'll be back later."

"Hey Em, what are you doing here? Did you need some camping equipment?" Bella asked as she came out from the stockroom.

"I was just browsing, considering buying a guy for when us Cullen guys go hunting, you know with your dad, since your dad might freak out if we wrestled the animals with our bare hands like we normally do." He laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure my dad would appreciate your thoughtfulness in not putting yourselves in harm's way and him having to rescue you from a bear or something." Bella stated and I could hear the glee in her voice. "You know that you should definitely consider a Smith & Wesson rifle, they're made right here. Also, I hope you're not buying an automatic one because that just isn't right, no man who is a man would use something like that to go hunting. I personally use a Smith & Wesson myself."

Mike's eyes went wide, "You know how to shoot a gun?"

"Of course I do, I'm a police chief's daughter. Why would you think otherwise?" Okay, didn't know that either.

"I have my gun permit." She did?

"Okay, am I the only one who doesn't have a gun permit?" I asked Jasper.

"No, Carlisle doesn't have one."

"Esme?" I inquired.

"Yes." Alice responded. "It was a girl's thing we did during the 60's along with burning our bras." I sort of remember the bonfire in the yard and Em being ecstatic over it.

"You know B, after you get off work; I think we need to discuss the proper gun we should buy for animal hunting."

"Absolutely Em." She laughed.

Em walked out the door and over to us. "Okay, that was fun; he's so easy to play with. And, Eddie, may I suggest you not piss off the woman, apparently she knows how to shoot." He laughed. "So who's up next?"

"I am, but I'm not sure how I'm going to follow that act." Jasper said.

"Why thank you. I am the king after all." Em stated and took a bow.

Jasper went into the store and Newton look at him and asked, "What can I do for you? Do you want a gun too?"

"Not for me, but I want to buy one for my Alice. Just a little something so she can protect herself from predators when I'm not around." I looked at Alice and she smiled thinking how thoughtful her husband was.

"Pre…da..tors." Mike stuttered and I had to assume Jasper was rolling fear his way.

"Surely you know about those men who don't take 'no' for an answer and I just want to be sure my sweet darlin' has protection." _'fuck wonder if Bella has a gun with her. No, she couldn't since we had a strict policy on that. I'm sure her dad wouldn't buy her a gun.'_

Em and Alice were laughing hysterically and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Here, these are all our handguns in this case here." _God, I wish he just pick something and leave so I can get my hands on Bella._

Bella walked out from the back aisle and saw Jasper. "Hey Jasper, what are you looking at?"

"Hand gun for Alice."

"Hmmm, I see, here this one would be good. It's small, but still gets the job done."

"Are you sure, looks very small?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely, I read it in the Outdoors magazine we get here at the store." She stated.

"Okay, I'll take it." Jasper said and thought to me, _'Em's right, don't piss off the woman that knows her guns.'_

Jasper walked out with his package in hand and walked over to Alice and kissed her.

"So how was my performance?"

"Excellent, my fair knight in shining armor." Alice stated and kissed him.

"Okay, break it up, time for Alice and I to get in there." I didn't want to leave him any opportunity. I walked into the store while Alice had her occupied.

I saw Mike stocking up some shelves. He turned around for a second and saw me. He immediately thought _damn that Cullen clan! They're always here! I tried to approach Bella many times today…but_they _are always butting in!_

I walked up to Newton after that thought and said, "remember Mike…remember what I told you. She's_ mine._"

Then I walked back out of the store, my goal successfully reached. We only had ten minutes until her shift was over, so I kept watching him.

Bella looked up from the register and out the window in my direction. She smiled when she saw me and waved; I waved back. She pointed at her watch and I nodded, smiling. She went up to Mike, who was in charge at the moment. "Hey Mike, it's only a couple of minutes until the end of my shift. DO you mind if I clock out now?"

He looked at me and saw me glaring at him. "Sure Bella, go ahead…and thanks for working here."

She smiled at him and went to clock out. It was only a matter of minutes before she was out the door and walking up to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, smirking at Mike.

She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smirked at Mike. "You ready to go?" I asked Bella. She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her.

We drove to her house and she took a quick shower. When she was dressed, she came back into her room. However, to my surprise, she wasn't dressed in clothes…it was lingerie.

My eyes just about popped out at the sight. I couldn't believe my Bella was wearing lingerie. Some venom developed in my throat as I stared at her; however, I swallowed it back down. Fucking hell, she was gorgeous.

She was wearing a blue corset with a lacy see-through top. It curved around her breasts just right.

"Do you like what you see Edward?" She asked me, her voice seductive.

I looked her up and down, nodding my head. I couldn't help the throaty moan that came out from between my lips.

"Mmm-hmm; Lord have mercy on me! Damn woman, do you have any idea of what you're doing to me right fucking now?" I said to her and she walked towards me. I couldn't believe it; she put some music on and started dancing for me.

Holy shit!

She started doing a lap dance for me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I held her up against the wall and said, "oh fuck, woman you have no _fucking _idea of what I want to do to you right now." I growled seductively. "Bella, I told you that I wanted to make love to you slowly, but you're making this so fucking hard!"

What she said back to me shocked the hell out of me. "Yes…I do believe that you were hard as soon as I walked into the room." Her voice was a whisper.

"Bella!" I growled.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked me, ever so very innocently.

My lips found hers and she whimpered. I pulled her away from the wall and laid her down on the bed. I hovered over her so I didn't crush her. My lips were on hers and I started tugging and nipping at her lips.

Our tongues started to dance and before we knew it, clothes were flying.

"Bella! God, I wanted to take this slow, but fuck…you're not letting me."

"Edward _please_, I am so wet for you…I need you!" She said back to me in between kissing.

We were both panting as my fingers found her wet folds. She gasped as my cold fingers entered her wet pussy. She was moaning my name and arching towards me. One of her breasts came up in front of my face and I started sucking on her nipple.

After I sucked on her nipple, I whispered "Bella, I'm trying so hard to go slowly but you're driving me crazy!" My lips found hers again and we rolled over till she was on top of me. We were totally naked and she went down on my cock, sliding her mouth over it as she started sucking and nipping.

I gasped. "Bella, oh fuck, Bella. You are so warm and oh, that feels so fucking good. I'm gonna…"

She started sucking harder and harder and her tongue lapped against the tip of my cock. I lost it.

"I'm coming Bella!" I came hard in three long spurts.

She took my cum down before she came back up to me and said "you taste so fucking sweet and good, Edward." Fuck, I was once again hard from her words.

I flipped us over again and got myself into position. "Bella, are you ready?"

She nodded and I started sliding my cock into her wet pussy, slowly and carefully.

I stopped when I heard her gasp. "I'm sorry, baby."

She nodded and whispered, "keep going, Edward. It had to be done."

I started moving slowly again, gradually picking up some speed, not wanting to hurt her.

"Oh god Edward, that feels so good."

I grunted. "Oh Bella, you're so warm and tight. Your pussy just sucks me in."

I started thrusting in and out, my whole cock sliding all the way out only to go back in again. My body started shuddering and shaking as I got closer to losing it.

"Faster," Bella screamed. "Harder."

I picked up my pace, going as hard and fast as I dared to without breaking her. My god, this felt too good. I must be hitting her g-spot, because she is squirming and moving with me now.

Her hips met mine, in sync with me.

"Fuck," I yelled as I pumped in and out of her.

"I'm so close, Edward; faster…harder!"

I shouted, "I'm going to cum Bella, cum with me!"

We were both panting and moving with each other.

I felt her juices flowing down my leg as she screamed, "Oh Edward! MY Edward!" Yes, I was hers.

I found my climax with her and screamed her name. "Bella!"

I released inside of her and crashed down beside her onto the bed. As we both calmed down and lay on her bed, we looked at each other. "_Wow_!"

I finally caught my breath and said, "Oh my god, Bella that was amazing. When you came out in that moment, I was a goner."

She looked at me lovingly and said, "I love you, Edward. It was perfect, absolutely perfect."

I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms. "I love you too, my angel…my Bella."

She fell asleep in my arms and I was left to my thoughts.

Oh my god, that was just incredible. There was no way I could have waited until we got married. God, I love her so much!

**A/N: Okay guys they did the deed, so now that they finally had sex. I think our Edward will be more territorial now! Now that they had sex will the guys and Jake quit trying to ask out Bella? Of course not!**


	14. It's All Out in the Open Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I only own this story,**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 14 - It's All Out in the Open Now!**

**Edited by Dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

Wow, what a weekend. Bella and I were super busy. Charlie didn't come home until late on Sunday, so Bella and I had her house all to ourselves for the weekend. We made love more times than I could count. Bella really was a temptress; she dressed in more lingerie and it all went down from there.

Before we knew it, however, it was Monday and I was picking her up for school.

"Hey there, sweetie," she said as she greeted me with a kiss.

I sighed and smiled as I said, "it's a good thing Charlie hasn't left yet or we'd be in your room right now."

"More like too bad." She said with a smile.

She got into the car; I closed her door, and then got in on my side, but not before adjusting myself at what she said. I started the car and we sped off to school.

We had stayed at her house for the entire weekend, so I knew Alice was excited to see her best friend. We pulled into the parking lot and Alice bound over, excited to see Bella. She opened the door for Bella before I could and Bella stepped out, smiling.

"So Bella…how was your weekend?" She winked at Bella.

Bella blushed. "It was great Alice. Thanks for asking. Tell you about it later." Wow I didn't think she'd talk about it to anyone.

I laughed at the two of them, looking around the parking lot. Bella's human friends were standing by their cars and when they saw us, they came over.

Mike looked at Bella and said, "Bella, you missed a _great _bonfire. Too bad you couldn't make it. So, how did your weekend go?"

She looked up at me and we smiled at each other. "It was _great_."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked away from them, heading towards our lockers.

I could still hear their thoughts, and my sister – always a piece of work – spilled the beans.

Alice chimed in on the group conversation and said, "well, Bella's dad was away…the mice played, if ya know what I mean!" She winked at them all.

Jess gasped and said, "no way, they didn't!"

Mike was confused and he asked, "What Jess? What did they do?" Such a dimwit Jess thought.

She turned to them and said, "they had sex, you moron."

His thoughts were quite loud when he heard that. _No way! They couldn't have…could they? Well, there's one way to find out!_

He then walked away from the group and I heard him as he tried to catch up to us. I could hear him trying to catch up to us.

Bella and I made it to our lockers just as Mike caught up to us. He looked at Bella and said, "Please tell me you two didn't sleep together."

I looked at Mike and smirked. "Well now Mike, Bella and I didn't _really _get a whole lot of sleep. We were quite preoccupied."

I grabbed Bella's hand and started walking towards class, leaving Mike with a look of shock on his face at our lockers. He was speechless and I had to smile.

Bella looked at me and said, "you did that on purpose, Edward Cullen!" She slapped my arm playfully with an almost smile on her face, knowing that it wouldn't hurt me.

I looked at her smiling and said, "well you have to admit, the look on his face was priceless…maybe he'll leave you alone now!"

Just then, his thoughts reached me and I grew angry at what I heard. _Wow…it looks like he deflowered her after all. But that's okay…maybe they'll break up now that he's had her. I'm smiling at that thought…_

Bella noticed my anger and asked, "What's wrong now?"

I looked at her just as he walked into the classroom. "Now that I 'deflowered' you so to speak, he thinks I will break up with you. _Not a fucking chance in hell._" I growled out the last words as Mike smiled at Bella.

I send him a quick glare and he looked away. The bell rang again and the teacher started the class.

_I give them two months. The newness will wear off and Edward will dump Bella, leaving her vulnerable. That's when I will gladly step in and take his place._

I growled angrily at his thoughts.

Bella heard it and leaned in to me, whispering, "What's wrong, Edward? Why are you growling?"

I whispered back at her, "He thinks I will break up with you when the newness of our…intimacy…is over. Well I've got news for him…we've only just begun."

"You know I can't stand him and if he were the last man on earth, I'd join a nunnery!"

"I know love, it's just that he's relentless and I can't stand his thoughts." The teacher then walked in and started the class.

I wished then that lunch would hurry up. I could not wait to show Mike just how much I wanted Bella.

I was going to show him just a little snippet at lunch.

**A/N: Okay so now all their friends know they've had sex. Mike is relentless isn't he? Just what will Edward do at lunch? HMMMMMM we shall see, it will juicy I can tell ya that!**


	15. Some Edward and Bella PDA Lunch Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does. I just own this story.**

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 15 - Some Edward and Bella PDA Lunch Action**

**Edited by Dazzleglo**

**EPOV**

Ugh! I'm so tired of Mike and his fucking thoughts about Bella. Did he really think that because she and I had sex I would break up with her? Well I wouldn't. Hell, this was just the beginning for Bella and me.

Oh I just wished that fourth period would hurry up already. I looked at Bella, who was writing the notes that the teacher had written on the board. She only had two more sentences to go.

I looked over at the clock again and there were only ten minutes until lunch time.

Ever since Bella and I had sex, my hormones have been sky rocketing and raging. I looked over at her again and she had just finished and was now putting everything in her backpack.

She looked up at me and said, "is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm just tired of listening to Newton's thoughts…that's all."

The bell rang then and all I could think was _finally_.

We went to our lockers and put our books away then headed towards the cafeteria. We got in line and paid for the food. Bella grabbed a salad, some crackers and water, and although I didn't have to eat food, but I still had to pretend to eat it so I could some food as well.

I paid for the food and we walked over to our normal table. Alice and Jasper along with Angela and Jess were already sitting down at the table. We sat down and Jess looked at us.

"Okay girl, you have to tell us about your weekend. We heard it was quite the weekend…"

Bella looked at me and I quickly said, "I didn't say a word!"

She then looked at Alice who winked at her. "Alice, what did you tell them?"

Alice smiled. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true, Bella."

Bella then looked at Jess and Angela. "Yes, Edward and I… um…"

Jess interrupted her and said, "Yes Bella, do go on."

"We had sex, are you happy now?"

Jess and Angela both laughed and Jess asked, "How was it?"

Just as Jess said that, Mike walked up to us. "What's going on guys?"

"Well Bella here was just about to tell us how sex was for the first time with Edward."

I turned to her and said, "yes, I kinda want to hear this for myself." Hell I was totally interested in this.

Bella was now beet red and she looked at me in horror. "Bella, everyone's – including me – is waiting for you to answer… So, how good was I?" I prodded.

Bella finally said what I and everyone else wanted to hear, "Good…okay not just good; it was great!"

Everyone at the table started laughing and I chimed in and said, "Which time are you referring to or was it all good?"

"Edward!" Bella yelled and I leaned over to her.

"How about we show them," I whispered and Bella looked at me, shocked. Her mouth fell open before she got up to walk away. I grabbed her and pulled her to me, kissing her.

Everyone started cheering and clapping. I walked her backwards until she was against the wall, all the while my lips were on hers.

She tried to break away from the kiss, but I kept her there for just a little longer.

I could hear my brothers chanting, "Go Edward!"

I broke the kiss off, leaving my lips just centimeters away from hers. "Goddamn it, Bella! You have no fucking idea how much I want to take you in front of everyone!"

Her eyes met mine, her breathing ragged and she said to me, "Why don't you then?"

_That's _it, I thought to myself, slamming my lips onto hers again. I didn't let her go this time. I pushed her up against the table then down onto it and everyone gasped.

My hand started going up her shirt and she whimpered into my mouth. I started to unbutton the top of her jeans and I slid my fingers into her wet pussy. She gasped and I pulled back from her lips just enough to be able to speak. "Oh Bella, you shouldn't have said that earlier."

Just then, the bell rang; it was time to head to biology.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later," I said, sliding my fingers out of her pussy and licking them off. I looked at the others who were all still staring at us and said, "Show's over people. Sorry!"

Bella looked at me, blushing even redder. "Oh my god; I forgot we were at lunch!"

I looked at her and said, "I didn't; I knew exactly what I was doing Bella."

I grabbed her hand and said, "we better get to class before we're late."

When we walked into the room, everyone was clapping and cheering.

I gladly said "there's more where that came from, trust me."

Tyler walked up to me and yelled, "damn Cullen, you know how to put on a show, don't you?"

I smiled and looked at Bella, who just didn't know what to think anymore. At least, that was what I thought the look on her face meant. She said, "Okay Edward, I guess you got the point across."

I leaned over, my eyes gleaming as I whispered, "Oh baby, I haven't even started yet!"

"Neither have I." She stated and my eyes went wide, FUCK, did that mean…could she…FUCK…hell. Damn, I had to refrain from palming myself in front of everyone.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Bella Talks with Alice about the PDA

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 16 - Bella Talks with Alice about the PDA (Lunch room Action!)**

**I will be going back and forth between Edward's and Bella's POV in this chapter!**

**Beta'd by Dazzleglo who also cowrote**

**Edward's POV**

Man that show I put on with Bella was HOT! I'm still reeling from it! Although she won't admit it to me, I think she was turned on by it. In fact, I think Bella liked it a lot. When I had her against the wall in the lunch room her breathing was ragged and she was wet! Damn, I am going to have to do that more often, I told myself. Although I can't read her thoughts, I see her smiling, she must be thinking about something. It's times like these when I wish I could read her thoughts, but then again I'm glad I can't. It keeps the mystery going. Fuck, all this thinking about the wall had me hardening!

**Bella's POV**

Oh shit, what Edward did in the lunch room was HOT! It was such a turn on to me. Although I can't admit that, what would he think? However, it's still a little embarrassing to show that much in public. Does that sort of thing turn him on to? I smile at that thought, I see him in the corner of my eye looking at me and he is smiling too! Where is Alice when you need her?

**Back to Edward's**

Yes, my girl is smiling; I wonder what she was smiling about? Just then Alice broke into my thoughts.

_Edward, I just wanted you to know since you can't read her thoughts, I thought I would give you a heads up! She really liked what you did in the lunch room, BUT she will not admit it to you! She wants to talk to me about. That's a good sign, right?_

I whisper to Alice at vampire pitch, '_Really? So Bella who blushes at everything, did like that display in the cafeteria huh? MMMMMmmmmm well, well, she is a temptress isn't she? Okay you talk with her in the next class, okay?'_

She tells me, '_No problem, bro.'_

Alice and Bella will talk which made me happy that she had someone to talk to about these things. Everything was new to us and while I knew I could go to Carlisle and Jasper with questions, even Emmett if I got desperate, but I worried about Bella having someone. I guess I shouldn't have been worried since that day Alice declared her and Bella were going to be great friends.

We do have most of our classes together except gym. I tried to get in her class, but she didn't want me there and was very adamant about it. I couldn't help but smile that day I told her I was going to move to her gym class. She stood there hands on hips looking all tiger-kittenish tapping her foot. I seriously had to refrain from laughing, but Em didn't he was hysterically laughing sitting on the couch watching our display, when she started waving her finger at me starting her tirade.

'Edward Cullen you will not join my gym class because you won't be able to control yourself running over at vamp speed if I so much as look like I might trip. You'll expose yourself! I won't have it! You're not joining, end of discussion.'

I may have started stating my case when Em's thoughts came to me, 'Edward, let it go. You look like some kind of crazy person waving your arms in the air or a windmill, you should see yourself, if you were human you'd be red as a beet from anger right now. You also sound like one, _you need protection, I'm the only one that can do that, _geez man give it a rest and let her win this one. She's too cute when she gets worked up like this and I bet she could lay your ass out if she wanted to.' I had to agree she was cute and I'd let her lay my ass out.

He then whispered to Alice that she should volunteer to join her class. I felt a little foolish for not thinking of that one. I let her win the argument and she was very happy. In fact, she was so happy that we went to our meadow for a little make-out time. Alice waited until the next day to mention that she wanted to be in Bella's gym class, explaining to her that 'crazy vamp man' would probably end up stalking the class and get arrested by her dad if she didn't. She explained that I needed to have peace of mind which was true, but I guess without the waving hands and demanding it, it was easier to get Bella to agree.

The bell rang bringing me out of memory lane and I grabbed her hand. We went to meet Alice in the hallway.

"Hey, Bella and Edward." Alice greeted us both in the hallway in between the lockers and gym.

"Okay scoot along to your class Edward, Bella and I need to talk." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you Bella." Then walked away, but not without some difficulty because I really wanted to stay and listen in on their conversation.

**Bella**

"Hey, Alice, I needed to talk to you about earlier, but I didn't want Edward to hear." I said as we entered the girl's locker room.

"No probs, Bella, I'm already blocking him. BTW, we don't need to change; we have a sub today so we get to have a free day today."

We headed out towards the gym and sat down on the bleachers. "Okay, Bella, if you're ready, I'm all ears!" She excitedly stated.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well...um...you know, earlier at lunch, when Edward and I kinda made out in front of everyone?"

Alice looked at me smiling and said, "Yes, go on I'm listening."

I breathed a heavy sigh and said, "Well, I really kinda liked it! I don't know how to describe the feeling, it gives me a rush! I still get embarrassed, but at the same time it's such a turn on, you know?"

Alice nodded and said, "So you liked it. Are you going to tell him?" Alice asked me.

"God no! What would he think of me then? I mean, well you know me, I don't like being the center of attention, but with Edward, he just does something to me that no one else does! He excites me in ways I never knew I would be excited. Am I crazy?"

Alice laughed and said back to me, "Silly, Bella, its okay if you like your boyfriend showing you affection in public. In fact, I think Edward secretly likes it too!"

I say to Alice, "He does?"

She nods to me and says, "If he didn't, trust me, he wouldn't do it. Bella you are his first real love, you are his soul mate, his mate. He has waited a long time for you, so I'm not surprised that all that sexual tension he has built up!"

"Oh God, does he know that I liked what he did in the lunch room?"

Alice laughed again and said, "Look, Bella, he is your boyfriend, he may have a slight inkling, but he doesn't know the extent of it. I could tell him for you, if you like!"

"No! I mean no, Alice, I couldn't. What would he..."

Alice interrupted me and saying, "Bella, calm down, it's okay. I won't tell him everything, I will just hint to him and he will figure out the rest, okay?"

"Are you sure, Alice, I don't want him to think I'm a freak or anything!"

"Bella, it's fine really. I will tell him just enough so he knows. The rest he will figure out on his own."

"Thanks for talking to me, Alice, I feel better having talked about it." I said to her.

"No problem, Bella, that's what sisters and best friends are for!" I was really starting to see that and would remember that in the future.

We hugged as the bell rang. Man gym went by fast. We went into the hallway and met up with Edward.

"So how was gym class?" He asked me and his sister.

"We had a sub, so we had a free day." I said to him.

"Well, we better get going. We still have one more class before the day is over." He said to me grabbing my hand as we walked to class.

**Back to Edward's POV**

I talked at vampire pitch to Alice, '_So did you and Bella talk?'_

Alice said back to me mentally, '_Yes, and she did like what you did at lunch, but I'm sworn to secrecy so ssh!'_

'_Thanks Alice!' _I said back to her. I was truly grateful for Alice.

I looked at Bella and ask, "So what did you want to do this afternoon?" As I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Oh I guess just hang out, if that's okay?"

I nodded my head to her and the bell rang to begin our next and last class of the day. So, Bella liked the display I gave her, well let's just see what I can do in the parking lot?

**A/N: Okay, so Alice and Bella talked, and now Edward knows that Bella liked the PDA in front of everyone. How will she react when he does it in the parking lot? Send your reviews please!**


	17. Foreplay in the School Parking Lot?

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 17 - Foreplay in the School Parking Lot?**

**Betad and co written with Dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

The bell rang to signal end of class, well to end the school day. It's been an interesting day to say the least. Bella and I walked out to the parking lot to my car. She doesn't drive her truck anymore because I prefer her to ride with me. "So Edward, today was interesting, don't you think?"

I looked at her and said, "Yes, it was. Especially what we did in the cafeteria, I think I shocked everyone, including you." Yeah, I was being a smug SOB, but couldn't help myself.

Bella's breathing hitched at just my mentioning the PDA-fest. "Why Bella, I do think you're turned on right now with just the mere mention of the PDA that happened at lunch. It has you all flustered!" I said to her as we reached my car.

Before I opened the door I had her pressed against the car.

"Edward, what do you think you are doing?" She inquired with wide eyes.

I leaned down to start nibbling on her ear, neck and throat. "What does it feel like I'm doing Bella?" I asked her in a sexy whispered tone.

"Um...we're still in the parking lot here at school, don't you think..."

I cut her off by placing my lips on hers. I started sucking her lips into my mouth and then moved my tongue to dance with hers.

She moaned my name, "Edward!"

I kept kissing her, but in between kisses I said, "Yes, Bella?"

I slid my cold hands up her shirt and started rubbing her breasts through her bra. "Oh!" she sighed. Her body heat felt delicious against my hands as well as where my body was pressed against hers.

I had her exactly where I wanted. Up against my fucking car, she had forgotten all about being in the school parking lot. Iknew some of the students were watching us, especially Mike and Tyler, as I could read their thoughts. Mike was thinking,_Damn! Cullen has her against the fucking car! Is he going to do her right there out in the open! This is better than watching some porno on TV!_ Tyler's thoughts were, _Damn that Cullen doesn't give up does he, and it looks like they are pretty hot and heavy! Does Bella know that they are still in the school's parking lot!_

As I had kissed her, my little tigress had slid her hands up my shirt and unbuttoned it so it now hung open. I unbuttoned her jeans and my fingers went down into her pants. I heard her moaning more, "Edward, oh that feels so good, God that feels incredible!" She was a little louder that time and I smiled against her lips.

"So you like it, huh? Well how about this!" I say to her in a barely audible whisper.

My thumb finds her clit and I start rubbing it. Her hips start moving with my fingers as I move in and out of her while rubbingher nub. "Edward, OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

I smiled again while my lips are on hers. By now we were really into it and I know Mike and Tyler are just staring! As I pump my fingers in and out of her wet pussy, I know she's fucking close to climaxing; her muscles are tightening up on me as I moved in and out and her clit is already swollen.

Damn she was so close, I pump harder and faster. Her hands were all over my chest, damn that felt good and I wanted them to see how much she wants my body too.

"Oh my god, Edward!"

My lips are just centimeters from hers, I have her fucking squirming and her breathing is ragged. Finally, she climaxes onto my hand and I feel her warm juices pour out onto my fingers as I keep pumping while she rides out her orgasm. Just as shefinished cumming her cell phone starts ringing! Just then she realizes we haven't left the parking lot and notices people staring. Well at least with my shirt open it did hide a little of Bella, not that they didn't know what I was doing to her, but I was glad it was open as I didn't want anyone seeing what was mine.

She answers her phone completely out of breath. "HHHHello." She barely gets out and I had to refrain from smirking.

However, I couldn't refrain from laughing as she looks at me; I know who was calling her. "Um, Bella, you okay? You sound like you're out of breath! What were you doing?" Jake asks her over the phone.

"Jake!" She finally yells into the phone. Then someone shouts out, "Hey Jake; Bella just had an orgasm in the school parking lot!"

I'm laughing right now, well bordering on hysterical laughter really, and she gave me a warning look.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't just enjoy that!" I asked her knowing Jake could hear me.

"Um, Jake, I can't talk right now, I have to call you back."

Jake tried to stop her from hanging up but it was too late.

"Edward!" She says looking at me.

She gets in the car and I have a fucking smile on my face as wide as the ocean! Yes, I do believe I achieved my fucking goal. I got into the car and Bella was beet red. She's looking at me still with a glazed look. I sat there looking at her with a heated gaze. What can I say, I was extremely horny.

"Edward, did I just have a fucking orgasm in the school parking lot?"

I smiled and said, "Why yes you did, Bella. And I know it turned you on what I did in the cafeteria so don't even try to denyit!"

Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped out, "Did Alice tell you! I'm going to kill her!"

Smiling back and saying, "Bella, she didn't have to, you just did!"

She's surprised asking, "What? She didn't tell you? So how did you find out?" I love when she gets all indignant on me. Em's right, she's way too cute when she gets this way and it turns me the fuck on too!

I laughed amused with her response. "Well let me see, Bella, my sense of hearing is heightened, you know the vampire thing. Secondly, I know every time you're turned on because your pulse races and your breathing hitches, and I can smell your arousal. I had a hunch that what I did turned you on in the lunch room, plus what I did just now, because _you_ just told me!"

Bella stare at me bewildered. "But how...Oh SHIT!"

Her hand goes up to her mouth like she's trying to shut herself up. "You mean I just gave myself away!"

I smiled again at her as we were driving to my house and I said, "Yep!"

I now know her secret that she told Alice in gym. I had a feeling, but I knew how to get it out of her.

"You see, Bella, as your boyfriend and all, I should know what gets you going. It's my job as a good boyfriend to know you and that what I do that turns you on so much, I had a hunch about it and went with it. But, yes my sweetheart, you just outed yourself! Bella trust me you don't have to keep it a secret, I want to know that stuff because I always want you happy and satisfied. Are you mad at me?"

She looks at me and says, "No, I'm not mad Edward, just..."

"Just what, Bella? Look, I don't want to do anything to upset you; I just wanted to show you that it turns me on too! There's nothing to be ashamed of if it is something we both want."

"But, Edward, I just had an orgasm in the school parking lot!"

I kissed her hand as we pulled into my driveway. "Yes, and I enjoyed it myself! Bella it turns me on too okay. When you had opened my shirt, all I could think about was, my woman loves my body as much as I love hers, and that I was yours. I loveyou and I just want to openly show it. Please tell me you're not upset with me, are you?"

She looked up at me and said, "Well, Edward I'm not upset, I loved it! I guess you just surprised me, that's all." I nodded and we walked inside the house, but I did notice a devilish grin on her face and wasn't sure if I should be worried or not.

**A/N: **Okay so there ya go, things got pretty steamy in the parking lot! There will be more jealous and possessive Edward later when Jacob does make a physical appearance! Okay, so send your reviews, please. You guys are so awesome with all the alerts, favorite and for those who do write reviews, that's what keeps me motivated! I love you guys!

Also, dazzleglo is writing a story for the Toys for Tots compilation, so for as little as $5 you'll be one of the first to read Vamp & Were's Place. Emmett watches too much Food Network with Seth and they decide to open a vampire and werewolf themed restaurant, only they go a bit too far. The Voluri are invited to the pre-opening, Bella & Edward end up with an addiction (something funny), and there are some interesting illegal-ish activities of sorts that are going on to serve the diverse guests. Please go over to: to make your donation.


	18. Edward and Jake Fight Again!

18 - Edward and Jake Fight Again!

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 18 - Edward and Jake Fight Again!**

**Betad and co written with dazzleglo. She is also on fanfiction also.**

**I own nothing of Twilight. Just this plot.**

**Bella's POV**

OMG, I couldn't believe Edward just gave me an orgasm in the school parking lot! Wow, that was so erotic! I wonder if he would do it again. I never thought I would get off with my boyfriend doing something like that. As we walked into the living room all his siblings were there, and they were all gawking at us. Alice must have had a vision and told them! UGH! Big mouth vampire has an even bigger mouth than that singing bass.

Em was sitting down and says to both Edward and I, "Well, well, well, Edward, I didn't know you had it in you, the school parking lot? Seriously, you PDA? Who would believe that, little ole Bella could be so naughty!" he said snickering.

Edward looked at Em and then looked at me. "Well it turns out my girl here gets turned on by having some major PDA in public!"

I turned and slapped him on the arm which I knew didn't faze him, but told him I wasn't pleased with his over sharing, and said, "Edward!"

He laughed, "it's okay, Bella, I liked it too."

He grabbed my hand and we went to his room. I put my stuff down on the floor and just looked at him.

He had turned the stereo on and was putting his stuff away as well. He finally looked at me and I was giving him a look.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

He started walking towards me and I said, "I know Alice told them, but did you have to egg it on!"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me down to sit with him on the bed. "Bella, you will have to get used to the fact there are no secrets here, especially in a house full of vampires. Secondly, you know it will be broadcasted all over school by tomorrow! Besides I thought it turned you on?"

"It does but..."

I started to say and he cut me off saying, "Look Bella, I have been alone for a century. I've had to endure their stuff all these years; I think it's time I had some fun with it too! Why don't I take you home so I can go hunt, I need to build my strength back up especially with all the sex we will be having," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He kissed me and I got my back pack and we left.

I called Jacob back and we talked for a while. He said he had something he needed to talk to me about in person and wanted to meet me in front of my school tomorrow. I made dinner for Charlie and I, a nice lasagna which he enjoyed thoroughly. After we ate, I cleaned up and then did my homework. I took a shower and went to crawl into bed when I saw a note that Edward left for me on my nightstand.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm sorry I won't be able to sleep with you tonight, but I will be there to pick you up for school, I love you, Edward." I smiled knowing I have a perfect boyfriend. I must have been really tired because the next thing I knew my alarm went off at 7:30 am, UGH!

I got up, dressed, ate my bagel, and then heard Edward honk his horn. Charlie already left for work; I grabbed my backpack and headed out towards Edward's car.

"Ready sweetheart?" Edward said with a smile. I have to admit I was dreading what people would say about what happened yesterday. I kissed him and got into the car.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled as Bella came out to greet me.

As she got closer I asked her, "Ready sweetheart?" I smiled as I said it.

I knew she was dreading the gossip, but I on the other hand was excited. What can I say, I love having a girlfriend and everyone knowing it. She smiled back and got into the car.

I drove towards the school and I asked her, "Did you sleep okay without me there?"

She nodded and said, "I was more tired than I realized. I guess the extracurricular activities wore me out!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"See now it's not so bad is it? It feels good to make out with your boyfriend in the school parking lot doesn't it?" I said as we pulled up in the parking lot. We saw everyone pointing and talking about us. I went to Bella's side and helped her out, she flushed right away. "This will all blow over before you know it. Someone else will do something and we'll all but be forgotten about." I took her hand and we started walking towards the building.

Just then I smelled something funny in the air, it was a foul odor. I looked ahead and said to myself, Oh joy the DOG is here and he's talking to Mike, Tyler, Jess and Angela. Actually it's kind of funny because they're talking about what happened in the parking lot with Bella and I yesterday and he isn't happy! I smiled because I could read his thoughts, _Damn bloodsucker, why does HE get to have Bella and I don't! _Bella and I walked up and she saw Jacob talking to her friends.

Mike shouted out to Bella and me as we walked up, "We were just telling your FRIEND here about your…um…display yesterday!" Jake glared at me and I smiled back.

Bella looked at Jake and said, "Hey Jake."

He said back to Bella while still looking at me, "Well I guess that explains why YOU were out of breath when I called you yesterday."

Bella sighed and said, "What did you want talk to me about Jake?" As her friends walked away so they could talk. I on the other hand was staying put. I had no intention of leaving my woman undefended.

"Bella, could we talk in private?" Jake asked Bella.

She said to him, "Actually Jake we are about to go to class, so you better just start talking."

"Fine, have it your way. Well, okay, I was wondering when the hell are you going to break up with the bloodsucker here and go out with a real man?" Jake said to Bella.

"Excuse me, DOG, what makes you think she would ever break up with me, and besides that, you have a hell of a nerve showing up here. What, did you not get enough of me kicking your ass last time?" I shouted at him. How dare he!

"Jake if you came here just to start trouble, go home!" Bella shouted at him backing me up.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you enjoyed that kiss I gave you the last time, don't deny it." Jake shouted back at her.

"I suggest you back off you fucking mutt!" I shouted pushing Jake. We started pushing each other and swearing.

"What's the matter bloodsucker, afraid of some competition here?" Jake shouted back at me.

I got in the dogs face and shouted, "I said back the fuck off! Bella is MINE!" I growled. People started gathering around watching and listening to us.

"Oh really, what are YOU going to do about it? You know she likes having warm lips instead of cold ones bloodsucker!"

Jake shouted back at me while we were in each other's face. That did it, we started hissing and growling at each other. I felttwo arms reaching around me, my brothers trying to pry me off the dog. Mike, Tyler and some other guy were trying to haul Jake back away from me.

"Get the hell out of here you FUCKING mutt!" I shouted out at Jake.

"Edward you need to calm down." Jasper said to me while trying to hold onto me and rolling calming waves which weren't helping.

Em also shouted, "Dude you need to chill! Don't make me hit you upside the head, think of Bella. We don't need her defending you after you stomp his ass." He whispered the last part.

Both Jake and I calmed down, but were still glaring at each other.

The high school principal came out and said to everyone, "Okay, everyone go to class, shows over!" He walked to where we were all gathered and said to Jake, "You better get to your own school and leave the premises here before I call the cops. The rest of you class NOW!"

I shook off my brothers arms off me and looked at Bella. "I'm sorry Bella, but that DOG needs to be taught a fucking lesson!" I grabbed her hand and we started walking towards our first class.

"Edward stop!" She demanded pulling on my arm so I halted turning to face her.

"What!" I bit out.

"Edward, I just wanted to say that I understand and I love you, just you." She stated while looking into my eyes and moving her hands up and down my arms soothing me. "Now, your girlfriend needs a kiss, so come here my MAN."

Well I had no objection to that! I was her man and damn if I didn't want to kiss my woman. Her arms went around my neck as I leaned in to give her a searing kiss. It was cut too short by the first bell ringing and we had to run to class so we weren't late.

As we ran, all I thought about was that I'm going to get that Mutt for even thinking of trying to break me and Bella up. She's mine and he better fucking back off!

**A/N: Okay so there you have it! Does Jake really think she would ever break it off with Edward? And, what about Edward and Jake's fight, I know one thing is for sure; it will be a cold day in hell that Edward lets the DOG have her! Reviews please!**

**Also, dazzleglo is writing a story for the Toys for Tots compilation, so for as little as $5 you'll be one of the first to read Vamp & Were's Place. Emmett watches too much Food Network with Seth and they decide to open a vampire and werewolf themed restaurant, only they go a bit too far. The Voluri are invited to the pre-opening, Bella & Edward end up with an addiction (something funny), and there are some interesting illegal-ish activitiesof sorts that are going on to serve the diverse guests. Please go over to: Christmas wishes compilation . blog spot . com (remove spaces) to make your donation.**


	19. Territorial Edward Comes Out

19 - Territorial Edward Comes Out (A Nice Lemon!)

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 19: Territorial Edward Comes Out (A Nice Lemon!)**

**Co written and betad by Dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I headed to class walking hand-in-hand. I was still trying to calm down when we entered the classroom. We sat down and I could tell Bella was looking at me. I was still reeling from the fact that fucking mutt actually thought she would break up with me! Seriously? I felt her looking at me and I gave her a wink and said, "What are you thinking Bella?"

She sighed and said, "Why did you have to get in a fight with Jake, he is only pressing your buttons you know?"

"Bella, that DOG," I saw her give me a grimaced look and changed my wording, "mutt, sorry I just can't call him by his name. Anyways does he really think that you're going to end up with him? I just hate his thoughts..."

"If you don't like his thoughts, then stop reading them." She said to me.

"Bella, he practically shouts them out to me! He has more than friendly feelings for you. In fact, I want YOU to stop going around him!"

"Um... Edward, he is one of my best friends! I just can't stop hanging around him just because my boyfriend is jealous!"

"Jealous? You think I'm fucking jealous of THAT mutt?" I asked her.

"Okay, what do you call it then?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I call it your boyfriend trying to protect you. Now I told you to stop going around him, Bella." Good thing I wasn't human because I'd be beet red with anger right now.

"Edward, be reasonable I can't do that!" She said.

"Really? And why can't you?" I asked her.

"Because my dad and his dad are best friends, he will be around." She said back.

"Well, I tell you what. When he comes to your house with his dad, I will come and get you, that way you can be around my house and you can hang around Alice." I said back to her.

"Edward, this is ridiculous! Now if he does come over, I will just do some housework or something."

"Bella, I'm not going to say this again, I forbid you to go around him." I started to shout.

"You can't tell me..." Bella started to say.

"I believe I just did! I don't want to hear anymore about it!" I shouted back.

This time everyone in class was looking at us. I'm surprised the teacher hadn't come in yet. Bella was glaring at me and said back to me, "What if I don't Edward? What if I still go around him? What would you do then?"

"For the last time Bella, I said to stay the fuck away from him, is that clear?" This time I completely lost it. She huffed and turned in her seat and crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

The sub walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late guys, they called me in the last minute. I have some work sheets for you to work on."

She handed them out. She looked up and saw Bella huffing and mad.

"Are you okay, Um Ms. Swan is it?"

Bella nodded and we didn't talk the rest of the class time.

The bell rang to end class and she gathered her things together. I went to grab her hand and she just stared at me. I looked back at her and said, "Bella let me have your hand."

She said back, "I will if you stop all this nonsense!"

"Bella, that is one thing I will never do, I will always protect you." I advised her.

"But I don't need protecting from Jake! He is my..."

"Bella, I will not allow you to be around the DOG, he is too dangerous for you to be around. He could quickly lose his temper and hurt you!" Did she seriously not see this?

"I don't think it's about YOU protecting me. I think you're jealous of him and I don't know why!"

"Because I can hear his fucking thoughts about YOU!" I shouted back to her.

"I told you before, simply stop reading them Edward!"

"Bella you are my mate, and when I say you can't be around Jake or any other guy I meant it!"

"And what if I wasn't your mate anymore?" She shouted.

"Really? What the hell does that mean?" I was angry and turned on at the same time. Man she was HOT when she was mad, that tiger-kitten thing drove me crazy.

She started walking off and I strode up to her grabbing her hand as I found an empty spot around the corner.

Pinning her against the wall, I said back to her in a seductive low voice, "Do you have any idea how much you're turning me on right now Bella? You are my mate Bella Swan, and as your mate I get to tell you that I want you for myself. No other guy will have you, ever."

I put my lips just centimeters away from hers and her breath hitched. I smiled because I knew I was getting to her.

"Who do you belong to Isabella Swan?" I asked seductively.

"You, Edward." She said biting her lip. God Damn I wanted to bite that lip. I barely bit back a moan, but I couldn't hold the rumbling in my chest at her declaration.

"That's right, me." My lips smashed onto hers and my hands went up her skirt that she was wearing, easy access. I squeezed her cheeks before I slid her panties aside running my fingers through her folds. "Oh Bella, you're so fucking wet for me."

"Oh god Edward, now!" She unzipped my pants and gasped at the fact that I was going commando. It's all about easy access. She released my cock from its prison and I slid my cock into her wet pussy. I pumped hard and fast. "You. Will. Always. Belong. To. Me!" I gritted out in between thrusts. After a few more thrusts, we came together.

We straightened ourselves up and I grabbed her hand and said, "Now let's go or we will be late for class."

We arrived at our next class and as we took our seats she dropped a pen. I barely contained a moan when I saw the black lace thong she was wearing. I was beyond satisfied with our little tryst against the wall, but lace was my downfall and she knew it. I couldn't help but smile internally at her boldness. Em was right, she seriously is a tiger-kitten, a very sexy tiger-kitten and all mine.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked still bent over.

"Just fine." I squeaked out adjusting myself. She then stood up and sashayed into her seat, but not before her hand slid off the desktop and onto the top of my thigh. Fuck! Her hand closed over my thigh as she situated herself on the chair.

She turned herself to me, told me she loved me and kissed me on the lips. It was too late before I realized that her body was blocking her hand which now moved to stroke my cock. Shit, I was hard again and class was just starting. Devil woman was getting me back.

"Love you Edward." She kissed me again and I couldn't find it in myself to care that her hand was rubbing my cock in the middle of class. Well, that's until I heard Jess's crude thoughts, but she didn't keep them to herself.

"Lauren, maybe well finally get to see that elusive cock of Edward's. I bet he's hung like a horse."

"Oh girls, I won't be sharing Edward or showing his humungous cock to you. He's mine and I don't share." Bella told them and they had the good sense to turn around quickly, embarrassed at being caught. All through this, her hand never left my cock and continued to stroke it.

"You are mine, Edward Cullen, say it and maybe I'll take care of this." She squeezed me hard and I groaned when her hand left me.

"I'm yours, only yours." I stated loud enough for Jess and Lauren to hear me.

"Good, now, I'm going ask for the bathroom pass and you'll ask for one too after about a minute. Meet me outside the classroom." She smiled sweetly at me.

Fuck, it was a great idea, but how was I going to walk with my dick hard as a rock and throbbing. I'm going to look bow-legged. Jasper would have a field day seeing that, the horse jokes would go on for years and forget it if Em got involved, it'd be a century.

Bella asked for a pass and I waited a minute, but during that minute I made sure my shirt covered me. I asked for a pass and headed out the door. Damn, my woman was clever, that was so easy.

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to create some sexual tension. I think Edward is HOT when he is jealous! I put a nice lemon in there for ya, hope you like!**


	20. More Jealous Edward

20 - More Jealous Edward (Lemon)

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 20 - More Jealous Edward (Lemon)**

**Edited and co written with dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

Bella grabbed my hand and said, "Come on." I had no idea where we were going, but couldn't seem to really care as my dick was painfully straining against my pants. I needed relief. Before I could register anything she pushed me into the girl's bathroom and had me up against the wall.

"Bella…what if…" was all I got out because when her hand reached down and rubbed my cock, I lost my train of thought. "Bella?"

"What's the matter, Edward?" Her fingers were now trailing up and down my cock teasing me. FUCK!

"What if someone comes in here?"

"Hmmm, yeah they could. We'll just leave now then and I'm sure you can take care of this later?" She squeezed me hard. What was I thinking? Later? Oh no, I wasn't living with a hard-on the size of Montana in my pants until we left.

"NO, its fine, just worried about you?" Yeah, that came out more like a question.

"Un-huh, good. NOW hands against the wall mister!" She demanded and I immediately complied, fuck that was hot. She opened my belt and button to my jeans and then stopped. Shit, please don't stop. "This…" she wiggled my belt, "You will not wear these any more, they just get in the way."

Holy fuck demanding Bella was turning me on like crazy; I could feel my skin prickling. "Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent."

She licked her lips and I leaned over to kiss her, but her hand went up and pushed me back. "Did I say you could move? No, this is my show." I quickly moved back against the wall and she unzipped my pants and pushed them to the floor. "I'm thinking that these might have to go too, but let's see maybe just on Monday's and Friday's. What do you think?"

When I didn't answer right away, she snapped the waistband of my boxers which brought me back to the here and now."Yes, I agree, but I could eliminate them altogether." I grinned.

"We'll see." She said as she pushed them to the floor. "Fuck, I love your cock. So big and beautiful." Her fingers ran along the underside as she looked at me. Her statement had me filled with pride and joy.

"And it loves you my Bella." Well hell if that wasn't the truth.

She smiled at me and said, "I know. Now no moving or I will stop. Is that understood?"

"Yes." I barely squeaked out. She dropped to her knees and licked up the underside before twirling her tongue around my tip. "FUCK, baby so good!" I wanted to move so bad, just grab her up and fuck her over the sink, but I knew better and besides I wanted this more than anything. The feeling was incredible.

"Mmmm." She moaned and I slid into her mouth. Moving up and down on my cock with her sweet hot mouth was glorious, but when she looked into my eyes while sucking me was a sight I'll never forget.

I wanted to flex my hips so I could fuck her mouth, but held my place as I didn't want to hurt her if I lost control in the moment as this was something we hadn't had much practice on. "OH GOD, OH GOD, yes, Bella, suck my cock. Suck baby, so good. Ahhh Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Her hand went down and fondled my balls and I felt them tighten, I screwed myeyes closed and let my orgasm wash over me as Bella continued her ministrations. One, two, three long spurts and I wasspent, even for a vampire, it was still a little draining. I opened my eyes looking down as Bella continued to suck the rest of my orgasm from me. I had to resist from screaming her name in ecstasy because of where we were, but next time, I hope there's a next time, I want to be as far as I can from civilization so I can scream my head off.

When she was done, her lips popped off me; she stood up with a smile on her face. "Now, Mr. Cullen, put your pants back on and let's get back to class. I hope you'll be able to focus after that."

I quickly grabbed up my pants and said, "oh baby, I can focus on many things, but I only really want to focus on you. That was just….uh…fabulous…adrenaline rush, just the idea of being caught and being in the girl's room, that was so naughty, fuck!"

"Well, we'll have to do something similar again since you like being naughty."

"I LOVE being naughty with you!"

"We've got to get back, you go first." She looked outside the door and it was clear so I went to step out, but before I got out the door she slapped my ass. "Maybe next time I'll let you use your hands, if you're a good boy, but this time you were a bad boy so you weren't allowed." She smirked at me.

"Fuck!" Devil woman, she punished me. Oh god, why was I so turned on by that and all it encompassed.

School finally ended and we headed home. The guys all wanted to go hunting, but I didn't want to leave Bella alone.

I didn't understand the need for Bella to be around that mutt! He is dangerous for her to be around, which he proved yesterday! I knew I really should go hunting so I had asked Alice to watch Bella for me. It was my only option. My phone rang and it was Alice. "What's up Alice?"

"How is the hunting going?" She asked. "Fine, were almost done. How is Bella?" I ask her. "She's okay. Her phone has gone off a couple of times, I think its Jake trying to get in touch with her. She hasn't spoken to me much. I think she is upset with us." Alice told me.

"Yes, well she just has an overwhelming need to be with that DOG for some reason. I wish I never would have left; as it caused an even a bigger problem with him. We should be back in another hour or two." We hung up and my brother's looked at me.

"Trouble in paradise?" Em asked. I looked up and saw Jazz drinking from a deer. I looked at Em who had a worried expression on his face. "Nothing that I can't handle. Bella and I sort of had an argument and she is still upset with me."

"Ah, so that's why she punished you today."

"What?"

"Oh please Edward, I could hear you two from the next building. Sneaking out during class into the girls' bathroom, getting a blowjob, but you couldn't touch her. So proud of you bro!"

"It was quite exciting with the possibility of being caught and all." I admitted.

"Well piece of advice, don't piss off the woman too much because next time she might not let you cum." I stared at him wide-eyed. "Yes, Rose and Alice have done that to us." He pointed between Jazz and himself.

"What do I do if something like that happens?" I seriously need some advice from the old married folks on this.

"You do what she says and not cum." Jazz said.

"Whaaat?"

"Exactly dude, you do what she says, because what will happen later, will be beyond anything you can imagine. The ladies tend to get over things and then they get all kinds of frisky wanting to do it in interesting places." Em stated.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Alice has a thing for elevators." Jazz supplied.

"Besides you wouldn't want her to borrow Alice's new gun and use it on you. Let me tell you that while it won't kill you, it hurts like hell getting shot in the ass." Em grinned.

"How would you know that?" How did I not know all this!

"Have you met Rose? Right after she got her gun permit, I pissed her off and that's how I found out. Since little B's got a permit, now she just needs a gun."

"She wouldn't do that?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Don't be too sure, our women get very…hmmm how would you say…hot and righteous about an issue." Em then continued. "I bet even Charlie might lend her one…hmm, maybe not, he'd probably do it himself." He laughed and I had to laugh too.

"Why do I even go out with you two, you're really freaking me out."

"Bro, no need to freak out, we're just giving you the information you need to work things…to your advantage with Bella."

After Jasper finished draining another deer, he looked up and asked, "By the way, what did you two argue about?" I smiled at my brother; he was trying to use his gift on me. I smirked a little and said, "It's okay Jazz, I'm okay. We argued about Bella not being around that mutt anymore. I feel he is too dangerous to be around, since he is a young wolf and all. Plus, he has more than friendly feelings for her."

Em and Jazz nodded and Em said, "Yes, well we can't have that dog all over our sister can we Jazz?" They agreed with me. I have to say they were great brothers, always on my side, well that was unless they were pranking me, then all bets were off.

**Bella's POV**

My phone vibrated a couple of times. Jacob wanted to hang out with me. I texted back to him saying I was busy. He texted back to me "Whatever, that bloodsucker has a chain on you!" I didn't text back to Jake. I was still a little mad at Edward. Why can't he trust me? I'm not going to do anything with Jake, I love Edward and Jake knows that. Alice tried to talk to me earlier, but I only gave her short answers as I really wasn't in the mood. I know I shouldn't be upset with her she is ONLY doing what Edward asked her to do, even if it is annoying me. I got up to find Alice.

She was in her room on the computer; it looked like she was shopping.

I cleared my throat and Alice turned to me and said, "What can I do for you Bella?"

I looked at Alice and smiled at her and said, "Look Alice I'm sorry I was short with you earlier, I know Edward told YOU tolook out for me. I'm not upset with YOU, just Edward. Why can't he trust me?" I asked Alice.

She turned away from her computer and said, "He does trust you. He just doesn't trust Jake. Jake is a young werewolf and he could accidentally hurt you. Edward doesn't want that to happen and frankly neither do we. Look what happened to Emily."

I nodded and told her, "Jake was my only friend when you all left me. I'm just trying to be his friend and that's it. He's going through a lot of crap now; he never wanted to be a werewolf. Can you take me back home; I have some stuff to catch up on."

Alice looked at me and said, "I don't know Bella, I promised Edward."

"Please, I need to do some laundry and catch up on some housework, please?" I begged.

Alice sighed and said, "Okay, only if you promise you will do your laundry and homework."

I nodded and she took me home.

I thought it was ridiculous to wait for Edward when I could do some things at home. She dropped me off and said, "Edward will be home soon, he will come by when he is done, okay?" I nodded and headed into the house. I went and gathered up my laundry and Charlie's too. My phone went off and it was Jake.

He saw Alice drop me off and wanted to come in and hang out.

I heard a knock at the door, it was Jake. I let him in. "Hey Jake." He smiled and said, "Hi Bells. I want to apologize for yesterday. I just want to hang out with you, I've missed you." I smiled back and said, "I missed you too." We hugged and he helped me do laundry and we just hung out. I made us lunch and we talked and ate. I asked Jake if he wanted to watch a movie with me and we relaxed on the couch together. It was nice just to hang out with him, it was normal, like we used to be without all the awkwardness.

**Back to Edward's POV:**

I made it back home and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Alice stopped by and said, "Edward, I took Bella home so she could do some laundry and stuff. Please don't be upset with me."

"Thanks for watching over her for me."

When I walked around Alice, she stopped me. "Edward I know you will be upset, but I had a vision and Jake is at her home. He hasn't done anything as of yet, but I'm still watching." I nodded to her and said, "Thanks for trying to watch her; I'm going to take a shower and head that way. Just keep me posted okay?"

Well I have to hand it to Bella; she knows how to work Alice. As long as that fucking Dog keeps his hands to himself, I will let it slide this time. I went and took a shower to get the hunt smell off me and then put on some fresh clothes. I combed my hair a bit, but left it basically looking messy. Bella likes my hair that way. I was about to head to Bella's when I heard Alice calling me.

"Edward!" She came into the living area and said, "I've been watching him and so far he hasn't tried anything, but I feel like he wants to kiss her. I keep having a vision that he wants to, but decided not to. Maybe you should get over there." I nod and leave out the door and start running towards her house.

It was getting dark when I got to her house. I walked in the door quietly, that's one of the advantages of being a vampire. I guess they were heavily involved with watching TV because Jacob didn't sense me. I saw Jake put his arm around Bella and she cuddled in more next to him. My hands turned into fists and I saw Jacob turn his head and he moved in towards Bella's mouth. That's when I made my presence known. "I see you two have gotten very comfortable." I said roughly.

Bella jumped and turned to see me. Jake smiled at me and said, "Well hello bloodsucker, I was just keeping her company until you got here."

Bella got up from the couch and hugged me. "Well I'm here now so you can leave."

Jake looked over at Bella and said, "Hey I had a good time today, thanks for having me over. I will see ya soon okay." He hugged her and I watched him like a hawk.

He smirked at me and said, "Bye bloodsucker."

After he walked out the door and I looked at Bella and my voice a little rougher than I needed it to, "I thought I said no morehanging around Jake."

She looked at me and said, "Edward, I wasn't going to stay at your house when I needed to get things done. Besides he didn't try anything."

"You two looked rather cozy on the couch!" I said my voice a little higher.

Her brown eyes looked up at me and said, "Are you insinuating that something was going on?"

I looked at her and crossed my arms and stood in front of her and said, "Well, why don't you tell me? I saw how cozy the two you were, I don't LIKE seeing my girlfriend sitting on the couch cozying up to some DOG!"

Damn this is turning me on like crazy. I don't like her being with him, but part of it excited me at the same time.

She smiled at me and said, "Really? Edward, are you turned on right now?"

I furrow my brows at her and ask, "And why would you ask me that?"

She says back, "Because even though you hunted today your eye color is changing. They change colors when you're turned on."

Damn she is too perceptive for her own good. I started walking towards her and she took some steps back until she hit the back of the couch. My eyes still were on hers and she was right. I leaned down towards her face and her breath hitches.

I put my arms out next to her on the couch and said, "Let me make this clear, Bella, I don't like seeing that DOG cozying up to my girl, and if I catch the two of you again like that I will…."

She cuts me off and says, "You will what Edward?"

I do it so fast.

"This!" I pushed her down on the couch, and my lips found hers.

She whimpered and tried to move out of my way. I just kept my lips on hers and moved with her. I had her lying on the couch and moaned into her mouth. Her arms snaked around my neck and we were breathing heavy already. I ripped her jeans and panties off and slid my fingers into her wet pussy.

"Oh Edward, that feels so good!" I pulled my pants off and stuck my cock in her smoldering center. I pushed myself all the way in and she gasped.

"That fucking dog can NEVER make you feel this way Bella. He can never put his cock inside your wet pussy like I can! He can NEVER make you moan like I can!" I said all this to her while pumping so hard and fast."You're MINE Bella, all MINE!" Iyelled. "Cum with baby, cum with me!" I pumped harder and fast and we both came together. Just as soon as we came, I heard a howl from outside and I knew he saw me fucking her. Maybe that will teach that mutt that she is MINE!

**A/N: I made this one a little juicier, hope you liked! Send those reviews my way please! If you don't understand the gun discussion, go back to Chapter 13 as some things were added in that chapter when dazzleglo beta'd the first 15 chapters.**


	21. Bella Comes Out of Her Shell!

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 21 - Bella Comes Out of Her Shell!**

**Warning: Major Foul Language used and Lemons!**

**Beta'd by Dazzleglo.**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice there is no way I can pull this outfit off!" I exclaimed to her as we were dressing to go out clubbing with my friends.

"Yes, you can and you will. You told me you like it when Edward gets jealous, possessive and territorial with you, and believe me when I say this; you wear this tonight IT WILL HAPPEN. You have the body girl, flaunt it. Make every guy in that club want you and you will drive Edward crazy! TRUST me." She cocked an all knowing eyebrow at me.

So I did. The top is pink with a silver sequined cross on it; it's actually a crop top so it shows off my midriff nicely. The skirt she picked out is a black mini skirt. Alice had already done my makeup and hair. It was just curled softly; it has the messy, sexy hair look. Once I got the outfit on I check myself in the mirror. I have to admit I do look hot! (Bella's outfit is on myblog!)

She also gave me some stiletto's to wear and I just hope I don't fall or trip. Once we got ready the guys were calling us. Alice made me come out last and she and Rose went down to join the men.

Edward asked Alice, "So you guys ready?" as she walked down the stairs.

She smiled at Edward and said, "Yes, she is on her way down. You better look out for this one; she is definitely coming out of her shell tonight, Edward!" He smirked.

Alice called out to me, "Come on Bella strut your stuff!"

I started coming out of her and Jasper's room and I walked down the stairs, Edward wasn't looking at me first. Em and Jasper were whistling and making cat calls, "Girl you have it going on!" Em shouted, causing Edward to look up at me as I made my way down. His eyes popped out of their sockets.

**Edward's POV**

I heard my brother's catcalling and saying "Girl you have it going on!" At first I thought that they were just giving her a hard time, but when I looked up and saw her, a hard-on sprung up right away. I mentally asked Alice, _'What the hell are you trying to do to me Alice! Are you trying to FUCKING kill me!'_ HOLY SHIT! If my heart could beat it would've beaten out of my fucking chest! DAMN! FUCK! She made it down the stairs without tripping in her heels and I was just staring at her with a heated gaze. She finally spoke.

"So do you like Edward?" She asked me in a seductive voice. I couldn't find my voice. I was fucking speechless.

Alice laughed and said, "I do believe you shocked the guy Bella!" and all the girls giggled.

"Um...Fuck Bella what the hell are you trying to do to me! Do I like the outfit? That's an understatement! MMMMmmmmm, Holy Fuck, I might just take you right fucking here!" I exclaimed.

Alice chimes in and says, "Oh no you don't Edward Cullen were going out! Come on Bella you ride with me and Rose and the guys will follow." I heard my brother's growling with that statement.

I turned to Alice and said, "The fuck she will, she is riding with me!" I grabbed Bella's hand and walked us to my car and started driving towards the club. Fuck I couldn't keep my eyes off her! Not to mention keeping my hands on the steering wheel was getting quite difficult. Damn that Alice. I don't think I'm going to make it tonight! Fucking hormones!

We arrived at the club and I drove up to the valet parking. I got out the car and pulled Bella out. Even the valet guy was checking out my woman! "I suggest you take your fucking eyes off my woman and park the car!" I said to him. He just stared at Bella. Damn this was going to be a fucking long night. "Do I need to talk to the fucking manager! I said get your fucking eyes off my woman!" I shouted again to the valet guy. He finally nodded and took my keys.

"Come on Bella." I took her hand and we walked in. The others were already here grabbing a table with Jess, Angela, Mike and Tyler.

I walked up to Alice and sneered at her, "What the fuck did you think you were doing dressing Bella up like that?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Why Edward I was trying to make you happy."

I smirked back her and said, "Yes, well you made every guy in the fucking club happy. Even the valet guy was checking her out! And he was at least 60 years old!" She had the audacity to laugh at me.

"Um Edward, calm down. You will be with her all night." She claimed, dismissing my concerns in typical Alice fashion.

"Yes, well you know I can hear guy's thoughts about her, man this is going to be a long fucking night! Damn it Alice!" Ilooked around for Bella who was standing beside me. "Where the fuck did she go, she was right beside me?" I said looking for her, but not before Jasper growled at me. He gave me that territorial; you're taking it a bit too far with my mate look.

I heard that song Low playing. Just then Alice nudged me, "Um I do believe your girl is feeling rather comfortable." I was still looking for her with my eyes.

"What do you mean, where the fuck is she?"

Alice laughed and said, "Why don't you look on the dance floor Edward?" What the fuck I said to myself. Bella doesn'tdance! I looked for her on the dance floor and low and behold their she was! She was dancing with Jess and Angela. Theywere all dancing together, grinding on each other. SHIT! What the fucking hell is she trying to do me! I just stood andwatched. I couldn't believe it! My shy Bella was out on the dance floor with her friends, dancing and grinding against one another. She was laughing.

I kept hearing other guys thoughts, they were saying, _Damn those girls are hot! Man look at the one in the black skirt and crop top, Man she is one fucking hot woman, i wonder if she's with someone. _I heard myself growling. The song changed to Dynamite and they just kept dancing.

Rose and Alice went to join them and they were all grinding and licking each other. GOD DAMN IT! I have to get Bella and relieve the pressure in my pants right fucking now. So I did just that. As I grabbed her hand she whined at me and said, "Where are we going? We just got here, Edward!" I took her to the back and went into the woman's restroom. It was actually empty and I shoved the door open and brought Bella in there with me. As soon as I shut the door I locked it and slammed her against it.

"Edward what are you..." I cut her off with my lips on hers.

I couldn't take it anymore! I kissed her hard and passionately. She was whimpering beneath me, but I didn't care! I finally broke the kiss and said in a rough seductive voice, "What the hell did you think you were dressing like that and coming here! Do you have any idea what you are fucking doing to me Bella?"

She looked at me with her wide eyes and said, "I thought you would like it Edward. I'm sorry..."

I cut her off again. "Do you fucking know what the other guys are thinking and saying about you? I can't handle this Bella. I'm going to fucking explode here!" Just then I took her away from the door and set her up on the sink. I shoved her skirt up sliding her panties to the side and said in a growl, "You are MINE Bella Swan, MINE! Do you fucking hear me, MINE!" I dropped my pants and shoved my hard cock into her wet and wanting pussy.

Just then we heard a knock at the bathroom door. I screamed at the door, "It's occupied!" I screamed, not caring that I was a guy in the ladies bathroom. I started pumping her so hard that I was breaking the counter. "Who do you belong to Bella?" I asked her as I slammed my dick in and out of her.

"You! Edward, you!" She screamed.

Her pussy started convulsing and squeezing my cock with the start of her orgasm triggering mine at the same time. I shouted, "Holy fuck, Bella!" I released myself into her in three long spurts. I leaned my forehead against Bella's as we caught our breath.

"I love you Bella." I chastely pecked her lips and she smiled.

Her hand was on my cheek and she looked directly into my eyes when she said, "I love you too Edward." She kissed me chastely as well. Every time she says she loves me, I think how I'm the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth and thank the heavens that her crazy ass mother married Phil so she ended up moving here. I knew our time was up in tying up the bathroom in a nightclub, so we straightened up best we could and went back out.

On our way back to the table, Mike approached Bella and said, "Hey where have you been Bella, I've been looking for you so we could dance."

I chimed in before she could answer and told his slimy ass, "Back the fuck off Newton, I just fucked her in the woman's restroom! So don't even think about it!" I ordered Bella a drink and we sat at the table together.

Em approached us and said, "So where did you two disappear to?"

I smirked and said, "We had a little fun in the ladies room, I couldn't wait anymore!"

Bella drank two more drinks and was feeling rather good. We went to dance a little on the dance floor. The song 'I like It' came on and we started grinding on each other, man it was HOT! We were just dancing with each other and it felt so good to be with Bella. Just then another song I liked came on, _I know you want me,_ and we just kept grinding each other. Before I knew it Bella had wrapped her legs around my waist, I lifted her skirt, and I worked out my dick from my pants, were kissing and panting. I slid my cock in her while we were on the dance floor dancing.

Shit this was hot. I can't believe we're having sex on the dance floor. I moved my hips and Bella kept moving up and down on my dick while dancing. I was lost inside of her. I was growling, panting and saying her name, "Bella, oh fuck Bella."

Then Bella said, "Yes Edward, fuck me right here!" I saw a stage like thing with a cage. I walked up to it while pumping her. I heard a guy say, 'Man he's having sex with her right there up against the dance cage, Damn!'

The song changed to 'I like Big Butts' which I just pumped harder into Bella slamming her against the dance cage! Bella was screaming my name, cursing and demanding more.

"Ohhh Edward! Keep pumping harder and faster!" I grunted and just kept pumping until we both came together.

"UGH, Bellllaaaa!" I screamed. I have never come so hard in my existence! Everyone was watching as we came together! Man I never thought we would do this, and I thought what we did in the school parking lot was HOT!

As we came down on our high, I told Bella, "WOW! That was fucking incredible Bella!"

She smiled back at me and said, "Same here Edward, it was the best orgasm I've had yet!" Once we got back to our table everyone was looking at us with their jaws dropped!

Em was first to speak, big surprise there, he said, "Damn Edward and Bella that was fucking HOT!"

I looked at Bella and smiled and we said in unison, "WE KNOW!" And believe me I was so fucking happy!

The rest of the evening was quite enjoyable and one thing was for sure, I owed Alice an apology for growling at her. My woman was hot as hell and if she had the confidence to wear an outfit such as she did, I needed to be more supportive. Because clearly supportive Edward gets ridden!

**A/N: Okay remember I warned you that this chapter would be HOTTER! Lots of sex and language from Edward and Bella. Never write a chapter when you're listening to kiss FM; let's just say I kept listening to very provocative songs while writing! Okay so send me your reviews, was it HOT enough for you and did Edward get jealous and possessive enough? Let me know if ya want more like this!**


	22. Stage Show

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 22 – Stage Show**

**Beta'd by Dazzleglo**

**Bella's POV**

We are still at the club; I have to admit I'm having a great time! I never thought I'd see the day when I would enjoy dancing, but with Edward it's HOT! We even had sex on the dance floor and the restroom. I wonder? I need to talk to Alice and pronto. Edward is with the guys, they went to play pool in the other room. I found her quickly.

"Alice, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" She nodded and left Rose with Jess and Angela.

"What's up Bella? Do you want to leave; aren't you having a good time?" She looked at me concerned.

I looked at Alice and said, "To be honest I'm having a fabulous time! By the way, thank you for pushing me a bit to wear this outfit, I love it. Although, there is something I want to do, I kinda want to shock Edward, but not sure what or how."

Alice looked at me and was smiling, she already had a plan. "Okay, I think I have just the thing, do you trust me?" I nodded my head and she went to grab Rose. They came back to the restroom. They had some make up in their clutch bags and started working on me.

After they were done Alice leaned in and whispered in my ear and told me her plan. After she told me I was shocked. "Wow Alice, that's an awesome idea, do you think he will like that?"

She stared off into space for a minute and said, "Oh Bella, not only will he like it, he'll love it. He will be extra horny and jealous. I can't wait for you to see what he does!" I nodded okay and we set out to make our plan happen. I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I think it will spice things up, not that we needed it! We were extra spicy already.

She asked the DJ if I could do it and he said they normally wouldn't, but since Alice slipped him some money, he would work with us. Funny how much money swayed people. They were getting everything ready for me and set up.

My heart was beating so fast that Alice looked at me and asked, "Are you okay Bella? You know you don't have to dothis?" I was tense and nervous all rolled into one big ball of excitement.

I looked at Alice and said, "No I want to do this, I'm just a little nervous. I can't wait to see the expression on his face and see what he does!"

They had gotten everything set up, now they just have to go get Edward, who is in the next room playing a game of pool into the main room. Alice blocked him out to make sure he didn't get wind of what I was about to do.

She walked into the pool room and told him, "Hey Edward why don't you and the guys come in here with us, we have a surprise for you."

He looked at her and said, "You have a surprise for me? Really? You have me really curious now since you're blocking me."

He and the guys came into the main room. He looked around for me and asked, "Where is Bella?"

She looked at him and said, "It is a surprise just wait."

She nodded to the DJ who was in charge of the music. He got the CD into the player and grabbed the wireless microphone. He said, "Ladies and Gentleman. I normally wouldn't do this, but I had a special request for someone. Is there an Edward Cullen here?" Edward looked at Alice and wondered what's going on.

Edward said, "Yes, I'm here."

The DJ saw him and asked, "Would you come up here please sir?" So Edward went up there to the stage.

"You're probably wondering what's going on. Do you know an Isabella Swan?" Edward nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Don't worry your girlfriend is safe, as a matter of fact, she has a surprise for you"

He looked over at me; I was hiding where Edward couldn't see me. I nodded to him and he continued. "Okay ladies and Gentleman it is my great pleasure to introduce this special lady. She is dedicating this to Edward Cullen, her boyfriend"

He looked at Edward and said, "Watch just over there at that cage."

Edward did just that as he sat in the chair. The music started playing and that was my cue! I took a deep breath and came out dancing very sexy towards the cage. I had the spot light on me and everyone was clapping and cheering, every guy in the place was whistling. Edward was just sitting there with his jaw dropped. I started dancing sexy and moving to the beat to the music. I went inside the cage and the strobe light started flashing while I danced. I kept my eyes on Edward the whole time. He looked like he was about to lose it! His eyes were following me and it was a very sexy heated gaze.

He mouthed to me, "I'm gonna fuck you when you're done! Right here!"

HOLY SHIT! My man was hot and wild. I love it. The music continued and I danced for my man.

Yes, I can see her  
'Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin'I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin'so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl

Yes, I can see her  
'Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin'I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin'so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick

**Edward's POV**

Just when I thought the evening was just going to continue as it was, the girls took off as us guys were playing a game ofpool. When Alice dragged me out into the main room, I was shocked that the DJ asked for me. As I sat down in the chairthe he told me to look at the cage that was almost in front of me. He cued the music, he was playing SEXY CHICK and Isaw Bella come out. She was dancing very provocatively and moving her butt very sexily. HOLY SHIT! My girl is doing adance for me! Damn, I sprang the hardest fucking hard on I've ever had! All the guys were whistling and cheering my Bella on. I was jealous and turned on at the same time! What an odd reaction, but I have to say I was very much enjoying this!

As she was dancing I mouthed to her, "I'm gonna fuck you right here when you're done, right here!" she smiled at me and I knew she was IN, well I'd be IN her. Fucking Hell, I was on lucky bastard.

She came out of the cage and came towards me. I heard Mike and Tyler shout out to Bella, "Damn girl you have it going on!"

Both guys looked at me and mouthed, "You are one lucky man Cullen!" Tell me something I don't know I thought as I smirked at them.

Bella came up to me when the song was just ending and straddled my lap. She stuck out her tongue and started licking me and then proceeded to kiss me very provocatively. The song ended and I grabbed Bella and pushed her up against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around me. Her eyes never left mine as I ripped the crotch of her panties in half. I didn't say a word; I just took out my dick and slammed it into her wet wanting pussy. I pump so hard and fast I felt her muscles twitching. I still haven't said a fucking word to her. She was moaning and squirming as I kissed her like she kissed me, although I was still being very careful. My angel was still fragile. I could feel she was getting close, and so was I.

I finally spoke, "Oh Bella you shouldn't of have done that woman, you're driving me fucking crazy! I want every guy in this place to hear you call out my name!" she started screaming my name and I said, "LOUDER!"

She did it again and this time loud enough to hear someone say, "man, he's fucking her behind the stage!"

I could feel her pussy fluttering around my cock. I will never tire of that feeling, hell I could fuck her day and night. Soon she was tightening around me and it wasn't long before my orgasm was being pulled from me, coming so fucking hard I grunted with a roar! "OH FUCK BELLA!" I screamed as she clamped down even more on my cock coming along with me.

I languidly pumped a few more times, slowly bringing us down. I leaned my forehead against hers as we panted ourselvesback to normal. My softening cock slipped from its paradise and I helped her down to stand on shaky legs. I tucked myself back in and help Bella straighten up.

We walked back hand-in-hand to where everyone was sitting. Tyler approached Bella, "Hey Sexy chick, is it my turn?"

I grabbed Tyler by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall and growled out, "What the fuck did you say to My Bella? Back off motherfucker she is MINE! You got it MINE! I don't fucking share! EVER!"

Em put his hand on my shoulder and said, "dude, totally not worth it." I knew he was right.

Then I felt Jasper's hand on my other shoulder, "let us handle this." I felt him calming me, but I couldn't be angry, aside from the fact that he wouldn't let me, I knew he was doing this to save me and the family from an incident that might out us. I grunted, releasing Tyler's shirt.

"You're lucky my brother's are here." I said to him.

Em looked sternly at me and said, "GO." I turned and started to walk towards Bella, but before I could get one step the two of them each pinched my ass causing me to jump.

I could hear them laughing as I quickly walked over to Bella. I took her hand and we all walked out of the club.

I gave the valet my ticket to bring the car around. As we waited for the car, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "thank you for defending me. What Tyler said was uncalled for."

"I won't let anyone speak to you or about you like that, it's unacceptable." I meant every word, just because we decided to have a little public loving, didn't give him the right to disrespect her.

"So, what made you jump when you turned around?" Oh god, how embarrassing. How do my brother's manage to get me every time?

I smiled, "Well, Em and Jazz sort of pinched my ass?" It came out like a question.

Bella put her hand over her mouth and giggled, which in turn made me laugh at their antics. I loved hearing her laugh. She moved around to face me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

Her hands slid down and rubbed my ass cheeks. She leaned up on her toes and whispered in my ear, "when we get home, I'll kiss it and make it better." Then she kissed me behind my ear.

FUCK! Where is that guy with my car!

Finally, he pulled up and I opened Bella's door holding her hand as she stepped into the car then closing the door. I handed the guy a tip, who the hell knows how much, all I knew is I needed to get home. I ran around the car, jumped inside and took off! I was already ready for round four when we get back to the house!

**A/N: Okay, so we had another Lemon! BTW I have a video of the Sexy chick song on my BLOG, please visit my profile for Blog address!**

**Please send those review otherwise Em & Jazz will pinch your ass until you do!**


	23. Rounding the Corner to Four?

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 23 – Rounding the Corner to Four?** (Very Lemony, a dash of slash, humor and a foursome!)

**Beta'd by Dazzleglo(She's trully amazing!)**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I made it back to the house and not a moment too soon. I zipped out of the car at vampire speed, opening her door, helping her out and headed into the house.

We walked up to my bedroom and stepped inside. I closed the bedroom door with Bella right behind me. I pushed her up against the door and said in a seductive voice, "Bella, you have no fucking idea how much I want you right now. The sex we've had at the club was so fucking HOT!" Clothes were already falling off each other.

She was breathing heavy and panting as well. "Oh my god Edward, you're amazing!"

We started kissing again and our tongues were doing a dance. I still had her against the door and we were both fully naked now. I wrapped her legs around my waist and she pushed her head back against the door giving me access to her slender neck. I was nipping and sucking. I went down her neck to her chest and started sucking on her nipples one by one. She was gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Oh Edward, fuck, get inside of me now! I need you now!" I could feel that need too; my cock was begging me to let him inside her.

I gasped and said, "My pleasure!" I took my rock hard cock and slipped it into her scorching liquefied core.

As I pushed it in her wet pussy, she gasped. "Oh Edward, that feels ssssssssoooooo good!" I pumped into her hard.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed without breaking our connection. I got on top of her, but was careful not to crush her. "Damn it Bella this feels so good. You're so warm and tight! I just can't get enough of you!" I kissed her swollen lips until she broke away panting.

I had put her legs up on my shoulders so I could get deeper and a better position. I put my hands on the headboard for leverage. I was pumping so fast and hard that the headboard was hitting the wall.

"UGH Bella, you're driving me crazy!" I kept pumping harder and harder. I felt like I was going to break her. She kept saying faster and harder. I heard the headboard starting to break in my hands.

"Oh my god, I'm so close Bella, cum with me!" I commanded her. I felt her muscles tightening on my dick. I was sliding all the way out so just my tip was inside and then right back in. My body was shaking and tingling, I grunted, "UNG Bella I'm...cumming! FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK BELLA!"

She screamed my name out at the same time, "HOLY SHIT EDWARD! I'M CCCUUUMMMIIIINNNGGG TOO!"

After I came and crashed down beside her my breathing was more like out of control panting from running. I felt exhausted and I'm a vampire! We don't get tired! Bella was tired too, she was panting as well. She crawled on top of me still naked and laid her head on my chest.

"Edward, that was so incredible, you smell so good." She nuzzled her face on my chest which made me purr. "I'll never get tired of hearing that and I can smell the sex in the air! I love you Edward Cullen!" Her declaration made a smile spread across my face.

I was playing with her hair which smelled like strawberries. I sighed into her hair and said, "I love you too my sweet Bella, now go to sleep." I looked at the clock, it was 3am. I pulled the blankets up around us and hummed her lullaby until she fell fast asleep.

I can't believe we had sex four times. Once in the ladies restroom in the club, on the dance floor and behind the stage. And now we just made love in our bed at home and she was fast asleep using me as a body pillow. It was a great night!

I smiled to myself, life couldn't get any better, actually it could. I made up my mind, that Bella and I will be married someday; I smile to myself as I think about how I want to propose to her. I felt like squealing like Alice does, but thought better of that just in case someone might hear me. Can't be too careful as Emmett always seems to be around when you do something totally embarrassing. He's gifted with the right time and place.

As I lay here daydreaming of everything, I didn't hear my siblings enter the house and before I knew it, two big grinning faces were peering in my doorway.

Em takes a deep breath and says, "Smell that Jazz?"

I groan. I'm trapped like a rat, but a very happy rat that has his naked woman sleeping on his equally naked body. Yup, not so bad at all, now if the clown twins would leave me to my nakedness, all would be right with the world.

"Hmmm, smells like human?" He laughs knowing full well what he's referring to. "Nah, let me see." He sniffs again. "I have it, peaches!" Jazz declares.

"Peaches and cream, that's her complexion." Em says and the two clowns are now laughing.

I growl because they're talking about her skin which is as they say, but they are talking about my mate.

"Calm down vampboy." Em states. "No need to get all hormonal."

"You know I can't control that," I whisper.

"Oh, we know all too well! You were going to rip Tyler's head off, but instead we gave him a little head." Em laughed. "You'd call it that, right Jazz?"

I looked at them like they were nuts. "What the hell? Youuu...ummm..." Yeah, I was stuttering.

"Well not exactly, we might have banged him." Jazz offered. I lay their wide-eyed. What in the world went on after we left?

"Well we did bang his head on the wall, but I think the best moment was when you used your mumbo-jumbo on him so he got an erection." Good lord!

"That was a really great moment, but not as great as when I laid it on Mike so he came over and started rubbing himself against Tyler. You had to see the looks on Alice and Rose's faces. Man I wish we had a camera."

"You didn't!" I was shocked.

"What? Since we couldn't kill him, humiliation was in order little brother. How dare he speak about my Belly-beebee in that way." Okay, I couldn't' disagree with Em's logic. Now that's a frightening thought all on its own. "Oh, and by the way, I'm soproud of my Rosie; she came over and whispered into Mike's ear that she thought it was hot what he was doing and he should go further, much further down."

"No way, neither one of them swings that way?" I stated, knowing their thoughts.

"Maybe not, but when I amped up the feeling more, well..." Jazz left off there and I just had to know.

"Well what?"

"Let's just say there was a bit of a show that all the ladies in the place were on top of like white on rice, and some guys too. Pants were dropped, someone fell to their knees and Mike did a full oral examination of Tyler."

"WHOA!" Holy crap!

"That wasn't even the best part which I had nothing to do with. Jessica moved forward and started rubbing Mike's back encouraging him by slipping a hand down to release him, which by the way, the dude has a pencil dick and then taking himin hand jerking him off as she was whispering in his ear how she wanted a threesome." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "There's more. Lauren then moves forward cupping Tyler's balls and kissing him. By this point we've all moved back away from the show. Tyler then pulls up Lauren's shirt and starts squeezing her tits."

"There's more isn't there?" I knew there had to be, they were grinning up a storm.

"Lots. Lauren yells at Jessica to spank Mike's ass. She does a few times. And the dude loves that because Jazz felt his lust spike, but he falters a bit on his oral. She then tells Jess to suck Mike to show him how it's done properly."

"Just tell me that they weren't arrested." I would hate to think that this would get back to Charlie that we were at the club.

"Are you kidding, the guy who owned the bar was watching and happy as a clam since he was now selling a ton of drinks. I think he made a small fortune last night." Jazz informs me.

"So back to the event. Now that Jess is bent over, Mike lifts her skirt and starts fingering her ass! She's moaning. Tyler then grabs Lauren's face and says to her 'you want that too don't you, you naughty slut.' She whimpers and he orders 'bend over slut and remove your panties.' He grabs her ass hard and says, 'beg me slut.' She begs him to finger fuck her ass and he does. Then yells at Mike to suck harder and Jess to suck his balls which she does before going back to Mike."

"How long did this whole thing go on for?"

"I don't know, maybe thirty minutes. Hey, Eddieboy I see ya doing some personal carving on the headboard." Em grinned.

"Ah crap, I'm going to have to ask Esme to get a new one." Damn, having to explain to your mom of sorts why you need it and then she gets all happy and asking totally inappropriate questions, just lovely.

"Oh well, at least it's not as if she'll really mind that you broke it." Jazz stated.

"I guess. Well, at least everyone there will be too drunk to remember the show?" I wondered.

"Not at all, you see the beauty of technology; it was recorded and posted on youtube tonight."

"You didn't? You know they can track where the posting comes from?" I was worried that they could track it to their phone.

"DUH, we used Lauren's phone." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank god."

"You should be thanking me and Jazz who started this whole thing. Besides after we stepped back everything that they did was all on their own, Jazz didn't even influence anything." What?

"Damn those four are seriously kinky. And, thank you for what you did; it was certainly a lesson in humiliation for all of them." I smiled at that thought because once the other people at school saw it; they were never going to hear the end of it.

"We know and you're very welcome, what are brothers for if not to help out their little bro. So how was the sexing tonight when you came home, you did cum, we can smell it in the air." Em grinned at me.

"Seriously? Seriously? Is it really necessary that I spell out that I made love to my woman, my Bella?"

"Nah, just wanted to hear you admit it." Em was too much. "Besides, sharing is caring." Then the two of them laughed.

"Hey, keep it down. If you wake up my princess, I'll kill you." She needed her rest after all our evening activities.

They laughed and Jazz said, "As if you could out flank me or take down grizzly Adams over here."

I cocked an eyebrow and retorted, "I don't need to fight you two, all I'd have to do is tell your wives." I smiled.

Well that shut them up and they quickly vacated my doorway. Now I could enjoy the nakedness without interruption for the next couple of hours. It was going to be a blissful evening.

**A/N:** **We had a little departure into some debauchery that his caring brothers started. So send me your reviews and tell me what ya think! Please always check my blog for more details on all my stories. I have videos there of Twilight, pictures of Bella's outfits in my stories as well and lots of pictures of Edward and Bella. Please visit my profile for more details. You can also find me on Twitter!**


	24. Edward Gets Blown!

**Edward and Me**

**Ch 24 - Edward Gets Blown!**

**Betad by Dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

My naked time lasted until about ten this morning. It was a glorious evening and morning. I hadn't heard anything from the rest of the family as they all retired to their rooms for some sexing time. I had to say that listening to them didn't bother me nearly as much as it had in the past since now that I have my Bella. In fact, I think I actually learned something last night. It seems that my brothers, under all their kinky talk, were actually softies at heart protecting my Bella as one of their own.

My love started to stir, her warm delicious body was moving on mine which caused me to stir. Her stretching over me had me rock hard and ready to go, but I didn't want her to think I was some kind of monster just wanting sex all the time. I tried to will myself down, but that didn't work too well, especially after she kissed my chest and nuzzled her nose on me.

"Mm…morning Edward." She kissed her way up to my eager lips.

"Morning love." I kissed her lips gently and decided I would just enjoy that so I wasn't pushing her. However, she had other thoughts as her hand traveled south to my now deliriously happy dick which she took in hand. She slid her hand up and down him while kissing me all over my face, neck and then down my chest.

I was now purring and moaning, "Oh love, yes, just like that." I was almost incoherent. My thoughts then scattered the moment she took me in her mouth sucking in my length. She moved up and down over me flattening her tongue on my shaft on the upstrokes and twirling her tongue over the head. I was in heaven.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I was going to cum, but I really wanted to be inside Bella when that happened. I tried to pull her up.

"No Edward, let me finish." No?

"I want to be in you when we finish."

"Not a good idea." What? "I need a trip to the hot tub this morning."

"Why?"

"A little sore." OH, OH! I tried not to smile at her soreness that I caused, so I did an internal fist pump instead.

She went back to working me over, "ooookkkay, fucking yes." My woman was skilled.

"God love I'm going to cum." I felt it coming on, but when her hand went down and massage my balls, I was lost, I couldn't even warn her again. "YEEEESSSS." I screamed as I came.

I lay there almost like a boneless jellyfish. I was so sated and satisfied. Bella had crawled up my body and held me in her arms.

"Love, that was fanfuckingtastic. Holy hell…I've never…great…wonderful…ugh…."

**Bella's POV**

Waking to my sweet boyfriend was by far the best way to start the morning. As I stretched and woke up, I kissed his chest before moving up to his lips. I could feel my bff, don't tell Alice I said that though, harding against my leg. My man had some serious morning wood going on there.

I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to have sex again as I was a little sore and wanted to sit in his hot tub for a bit to loosen my muscles, but first the wood needed some attention. I worked my way down to my bff and gave him the sucking off of his life. Watching my spent vampman lying in the bed not moving was all the thanks I needed and to know that was indeed the sucking off of his life.

"Ahh love, I just want to spend all day in bed with you." I really did.

"Me too love, me too." He hugged me tighter to his body. "But I think I need a bit of a hunt and you a nice hot bath." He smirked at me.

"As much as I want you in the bath, I can see that you need to hunt." His eyes were darkening and I knew that wasn't from lust, but hunger.

"Another time, but right now, I'm going to start your bath and then head out to hunt. Then we can do whatever you like, lounge around." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"Edward Cullen, you are insatiable."

"Only for you my love." And with a quick kiss to my lips he was off drawing my bath as I lay on the bed I tried not to squeal at his complete sweetness.

Once my bath was ready, my sweet man helped me in and left for his snack. I stayed in for a bit but decided I needed to get out before I turned into a prune. I quickly dried off, dressed and headed downstairs.

I walked into the living room where I saw Em and Jasper huddled over the computer screen. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh Bellybee, you've got to see this, come on over here." Em said as I started walking over to them.

I plopped down on the couch next to Jasper and moved closer to the screen. "OH MY GOD! Why are you watching porn and why are you showing it to me?" Edward will flip his lid.

"It's not porn. This is on youtube and it was what happened last night at the club after you two lovebirds left to screw your brains out." Did everyone know we were screwing? I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face. Crap, Em and Jasper started laughing and I knew that my blush gave me away.

"Okay never mind that, but what is this all about?" I pointed at the screen.

"We'll start it at the beginning and what goes on explains everything." They laughed, but I wasn't so sure about that.

I continued to watch in surprise and shock. Who would've thought, certainly not me.

**Edward's POV**

After getting my love all set up to relax in my bath, I reluctantly left to hunt. I so wanted to be in that bath with her, but she knew I needed to hunt, she always knew when I did. So I was summarily tossed out the door. Unfortunately, I don't know where my brothers were, so headed off on my own as I wanted to eat and run home to lounge around with my Bella.

I quickly took down two deer and then a third one just to be sure I was sated enough for a day or so. I headed back to the house and as I was walking up to the back door, I heard, _"wow, look at that pencil dick."_ Fuck, who the hell's dick is she looking at, she should only be looking at my dick which not a pencil. _"Em how is it so small?" _She laughed and freaking hell was she looking at Em's and comparing us? I know I'm big, but so is he. Okay that was a disturbing thought, thinking of my brother's dick.

I raced back into the house running directly into the living room fuming and looking for nakedness. There was none, just the group of them sitting on the sofa and laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey bro, come on over and join us." Em said. I heard moaning coming from the front of the group and realized they werewatching something.

"What the fuck, you're watching porn with my girlfriend?" What was wrong with these people?

"Come on over and join the fun." Alice said.

"Alice, seriously? My god why would you be watching such cheesy bad sex when you have Jasper?"

"Oh no, this is the good stuff, right Bella?"

"Most definitely the good stuff Alice." Bella laughed.

"Bella?" I was shocked.

"Listen up prudeward, get over here now before I drag you prudey ass over." Em stated and I knew he would.

I quickly walked over and put my hands over Bella's eyes as I'll be damned if she see anymore of any other guy but me.

"Hey, I can't see?" She stated.

"I know. You don't need to look at this when you have the real thing."

"Alice, pry his hands off so I can see." And just like that Em and Alice pried my hands off her. I sighed and slid myself downonto the couch placing Bella on my lap.

"Edward, just chill and check it out. Geez dude, not like you haven't seen a dick or tits before." Em so colorfully stated.

I groaned and then focused my eyes on what they were all watching because if I didn't I'd be here all day until I did.

"HOLY FUCK! IS…THAT…YEAH…WHAT IS THAT?"

"Yup, that's pencil dick Newton and the ménage group from last night." Jasper confirmed.

"I can't get over they did this last night." Bella said to me as she laughed.

"I know, but I didn't think what it would look like online. It's crazy." It truly was crazy.

"This is going to embarrass them, I can't wait." Alice said.

"How can that be, no one is going to really know about this. We do because we were there and you guys uploaded it." I stated.

"Edward, honey, I think the 75,000 hits this thing has received indicates otherwise." My eyes grew wide at Bella's statement. Damn!

As we continued to watch it, holy hell, I couldn't believe what these four did. In public no less! I finally realized that this was like a car accident that you just couldn't look away from which then I understood why they were watching this when I came into the house.

After the video finally ended, everyone seemed to float out of the living room and it was just Bella and me. We were sitting in the living just watching TV with Alice who rejoined us a little while later. Alice looked over at Bella and decided she wants to go to town.

"Hey Bella why don't we go into town for a while, we can go to Port Angeles." She had a hopeful look on her face. Yes, there was shopping in the future and I didn't need to be psychic to know that.

Bella looks at Alice and says, "I am getting hungry, can we go to that Italian restaurant?"

I look at her and say, "Sure, let's go my love." I kiss her sweetly on the lips.

So my sister, Bella and I head out to Port Angeles. Jasper went with Em hunting, or as I now refer to them, clown 1 and 2,so Alice is hanging out with us. I drive fast so we make it there in record time. They have a patio area and the weather today is rather warm so we decided to sit outside. The sun was covered by the clouds, but it was still a bit muggy. We went inside the restaurant and asked to sit outside on the patio. Bella ordered her drinks and food. Alice and I ordered a salad and water. Even though we don't eat, we pretend to and besides Bella will eat some of the salad.

"So did you two have fun last night at the club?" My sister asked with a grin on her face.

I looked at Alice and said, "Now what do you think?" She chuckles.

As I sit back in my chair I look over to Bella. "Did you have fun Bella?"

She smiles and looks at me with her brown eyes. "Why yes I did Edward, I had a lot of fun!" I chuckle at Bella and the waitress brings our food and drinks.

While Bella is eating her food I see Mike and Tyler coming up. They see us sitting on the patio of the restaurant. Mike is looking at Bella saying to himself, "My god Bella looked so HOT last night! Man I just would love to..." I tried not to listenbecause it will only make me angry.

Bella notices something's different and asks, "What's wrong Edward?"

I look at her and say, "Mike and Tyler see us and are coming this way. I don't like Mike's thoughts!"

They finally approach us. Mike looks at Bella and ignores me, "Hey Bella. I just wanted to come by and say how HOT you looked last night."

He sees me but ignores me and says hello to Alice. Tyler joins in and says, "Yeah Bella, you really did look hot last night, too bad Cullen here wouldn't share!"

I lost my cool and got up and said to both guys, "Back the fuck off! Bella is MINE!"

Tyler looks at me and says, "Is that a challenge Cullen, I love challenges!"

I proceed to walk up to both of them, Bella stands up in between me and the guys and says, "Okay guys knock it off, you don't want Edward upset do you?"

Alice chimes in and says, "Yes, Mike and Tyler please go, trust me you don't want Edward here to beat your asses do you? He's worse than Emmett and Jasper."

The guys back off and Mike says, "You know what Tyler, I'm getting hungry, why don't we eat." They proceed to go into the restaurant and come outside to the patio; the waitress takes them to the next table across from US!

I can't stand their thoughts they are having about Bella; they want to have a threesome with her! Bella looks at me and tries to calm me down. "Edward stop growling, they will hear you!" she hissed at me.

I yell saying, "I don't give a fuck if they hear me or not. They better look the other way!" I got up and went over to their table and said to both guys, "I will be on my good behavior since I'm here with Bella, but before we go listen up good, Bella will always be mine! You got that boys, Mine so back the FUCK off!" I knock the glasses off their table; they look at me with wide eyes. They get even wider when I whispered my parting comment, "besides Mike, we all know you'd rather be sucking Tyler's dick."

Bella is done eating and I leave some money on the table. I look back at them and say, "Remember she is MINE!" I grab Bella's hand and walk off with her.

She looks at me and says, "Was all that necessary Edward?"

I look at her as were walking and say, "Bella you have no idea what kind of thoughts they were having about YOU! I was just setting them straight, that's all. You belong to me and I'm just letting them know that."

Alice says to us, "I'm going to run home, Jazz and Em are back." I nod to her and she starts walking toward the woods so she can run home.

Bella and I walk up to my car and before I let her in, I trap her against the car. She looks up at me and says, "You know Edward I was quite turned on at what you did back at the restaurant, you look HOT when you're jealous."

I raise my eye brows up and say in my low voice, "Oh really? Well I can tell how much you're turned on Bella, I can smell you arousal. How about if I do this?" I lean down to the base of her throat and start sucking and kissing on it. She moans. "Or this?" I say to her and kiss behind her ear, it's her sensitive spot. MMMmmm she moans more. "What about this?" I whisper to her and a very loan moan, and slide my tong across her lips. She really moans that time. I slide my hands down to her wet area. She is wearing a skirt and I raise it up. "Oh Bella you've gone commando," I whisper in her mouth. I slide my fingers in her wet pussy and she moans some more.

I still have her against the car and hear Mike and Tyler approach us. They look but don't say anything. I finger her until she screams out my name, "EEEDDDWWWAAAARRRDDD!" I say to her loud enough where they can hear me, "Yeah, baby let it go!" I hear their thoughts; damn he's doing it again! And how did he know about Tyler and me. I had to hold back a laugh that everyone knows about them.

When she is done with her orgasm and I open her door for her, she's unaware that they were even there. I walk to my side and say to them, "Bella will always be mine, FUCKERS!" I smirk and get in the car and drive off spinning my tires on the pavement.

**A/N:** **Okay so we got a little of jealousward with a little of a lemon. They didn't have sex, but I wanted to show she doesn't need sex with Edward to get off! So send those reviews and tell me what ya think! Sorry it too so long for the update!**


	25. Caught in the Act?

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 25 - Caught in the Act?**

**Betad by Dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

Bell and I are driving to school this morning, it's Monday again. I just want to stay in bed with her 24/7, so this going to school definitely puts a crimp in that fantasy. We only have a few weeks left until we graduate and maybe then I can convince her to stay in bed 24/7. Although, said bed needs to be replaced and I haven't quite got around to asking Esme yet.

"Hey what has you smiling over there?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just you."

"I'd say it's a little more than nothing, with that grin you're sporting." How does she read me so well? No one in our family is able to do that, well except for Em who sometimes has an uncanny way of knowing anything you're thinking about that involves sex.

"Well…yeah…um…bed…" I stuttered not really sure how to or if I should state my fantasy out loud.

"Oh the bed, don't worry about that, I spoke with Esme. We selected a new one which will be sturdier." What? Why did I find it disturbing that my mother and girlfriend were bed shopping? Yes, I knew why, because said mother knew how the bed broke.

My eyes grew large, "did you umm…yeah…" why did this fluster me so much.

"Of course I did, as your other half that damaged the bed I felt it was my responsibility to take charge on our behalf." As if she did any damage, that was laughable.

"Oh, so what happened?" I had to know.

"Not much, I explained the bed sort of fell apart, probably defective workmanship." So totally believable, note sarcasm here, she was too cute. "That we would need to get a new one, but something that will hold up under stress." _Yes, stress of me fucking you senseless. _"She was very understanding about it. She pulled up a bed online that she said was very sturdy and should hold up. In fact, it's the same brand that her and Carlisle's bed is so thought it would work for us. It's very pretty."

Oh no please don't tell me it's some kind of frilly bed that Alice has Jasper sleeping in with pink curtains around it. Time to man-up and ask, "So what does it look like?"

"Well, its wrought iron, has swirls in the headboard with leaves and a few flowers." Okay that doesn't sound too bad. "The flowers I was able to choose to have a color on them, so I selected purple." _Fuck purple flowers, Em's going to have a field day._

"Purple flowers? Couldn't we get red or black?" How was I going to sleep with purple flowers? Okay so I don't sleep, but still.

"Well, first, black wouldn't work because the iron is all black." _Thank god at least it's a bit manly._ "And, red, well, that was too creepy and horror-movie-ish with the black." She shivered and I have to laugh that red flowers were creepy and horror-movie-ish, but the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire and you're sleeping with said boyfriend isn't, she was too funny. "I selected purple because it's my favorite color next to gold which the leaves are tipped in and it reminds me of the flowers in our meadow." _Yes, I know why you like gold my dear._

"Oh sounds really nice. And, thank you, for taking care of that for us." I smiled and I knew with the sentiment of how sheselected the colors, I'd endure anything that Em threw at me.

"You're welcome. I knew you might not want to ask Esme so I took the initiative. I'm so excited that it'll be delivered tomorrow. I can't wait for you to see it."

"Me either, I'm sure it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as my girl." She blushed at my words.

We pulled into the school parking lot, parked and I ran around to Bella's side of the car to help her out. As we walked into the hallway holding hands, I hear Mike and Tyler talk about our weekend at the club. They weren't saying anything about what they did or even thinking about it which was odd. However, others were sneaking looks at them as well as Jess and Lauren. Clearly, they saw the video.

Then Mike and Tyler's thoughts turned to thinking of my Bella with them in bed. So not happening fuckers. It was then that I decided I want to give them a show so as we approached the lockers, I took Bella and put her up against the locker. With no words spoken, I have my mouth on hers and we have one hell of a hot kiss. I slide my tong across her mouth and she moans.

I take her hands and put them up above her head and she squirms with delight. I take my lips and start kissing her neck, ear, jaw and then I proceed to take my hands and slide them down her pants. She gasps and just then the bell rings. I whisper in her ear and say, "Damn it, I guess I will finish THIS later."

We walk to class and I smile at Mike and Tyler saying, "Gentlemen," to their gaping mouths.

On our way, Angela comes up and talks to Bella and says, "Hey this weekend I'm having a little get together, nothing fancy. Do you and Edward want to come? It will be couples only." We nod and say we will be there.

Mike comes up to Bella and says, "Hey, Bella, we miss ya at the store. Why don't you come in and say hi sometime?" Bella nods to Mike and the bell rings for the of start class.

Wow school goes fast today as we head to the cafeteria to eat lunch. We walk in and grab our food and sit down with our group. I sit back in the chair just watching Bella. She doesn't have a clue how much she turns me on. I have my arm stretched out where it lands on the back of her chair playing with the ends of her hair.

Once she finishes eating she leans back and leans more into me. She turns her head and I give her a kiss on the lips. It turns more intimate and we forget were in the cafeteria. She turns to straddle me in my chair and I hear her moan loudly. I moan back into her mouth and the bell rings. Damn cock blocking bell.

We walk to our locker and I say, "Wow, we have really come along way haven't we? Do you just realize we made out in the cafeteria?"

She laughs and says, "Yes, I know I guess we can't get enough of each other." Well I know I can't.

I grabbed her and start walking toward the girls' dressing room. We duck into the locker room and our lips find one another. "I want you right now, Edward!" She says to me as her hand travels south to my eager cock who's reaching up to meet her hand.

I smile against her lips and say, "Me too, Bella. Fuck me too!" We got our bottoms off and I slide her thong down and press myself against her wet center. I push myself into her warmth and she gasps and says, "Just fuck me fast, Edward! God I need you."

"Such language Ms. Swan, what a fucking naughty girl!" My lips find hers and I start pumping in and out of her.

As I move my hips I feel her muscles tightening on my cock. "I'm cumming Edward!" She whispers to me.

My response is barely audible, "me too, cum with me!" And we do. "Damn, I think we're getting better and better at this." I say as we dress ourselves and head to class. We walk in just as the tardy bell rings. Yep our first real quickie! We sit down with smiles on our faces for the rest of the afternoon!

**A/N: Well Bella and Edward are just having some great sex left and right! What happens when they get caught! Or did they already? Who was it that caught them in the act and just watched? We all know Edward hasimpeccable hearing, but not while he's distracted! Stay tuned!**


	26. Was It Mike who caught Them?

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 26 - Was It Mike who caught Them?**

**Betad by Dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

The class bell rang to end our Biology class. Bella and Alice have gym this period while I have home room. I kiss Bellaoutside of the girl's gym dressing room and whisper, "It wasn't too long ago we were just in here." I say to Bella with my crooked smile.

She smiles back and says, "We may have to try that again! You know Edward; you're a bad influence on me, shame on you!" She says to me flirting.

"Oh really?" I say teasing her back and pinning her up against the wall, "Well I didn't hear you complaining earlier, in fact, you were doing the fucking opposite as I recall." As I said that Mike passed us and he cracked a smile to Bella. Keep moving along fucker, she's mine.

"Hello Edward and Bella, did you two enjoy yourselves earlier?" he asked us while raising an eyebrow and went into the boys dressing room.

Bella gasped and looked at me and asked, "What the hell does that mean? Did he see us Edward? And why didn't YOU hear anything? You know with your vampire hearing and all?"

I look at Bella and responded, "Um Bella I was otherwise occupied. As far as him seeing us, you know it's a possibility of getting caught when you're doing that in public. Don't worry I will do some investigating. I love you." I kissed her and walked away.

Once Bella went into the girl's dressing room, I went to the boy's locker room of the gym to find Mike. I crept around so noone would hear me. I over hear him talking with Tyler and Eric. Mike says to both guys, "You wouldn't believe what I saw earlier in the girl's dressing room!" Mike exclaimed.

Both Eric and Tyler ask, "What?"

Mike continues, "Well I had to go to the locker room earlier to get something and heard some noise coming from the girlsdressing room. The closer I got I heard some moaning, Edward and Bella were going at it!"

Both guys say, "No way! Seriously? Prove it."

So Mike gets his phone out of his pocket, he must have taken a video on his phone, and he showed it to them! I was furious. But I didn't want to confront him now, I will wait after school, but if he puts that up on youtube, that will definitely sound his death knell. And, I will gladly be providing him with a very long and painful death. The bell rang and I left without them knowing I was in there.

Oh wait until I get a hold of Mike Newton, this is the last straw! Hmmm, but how can I approach him without giving it away! I have to think fast. Once I get to my homeroom, I talk to Em and Jasper at vampire pitch.

'_Hey Guys, I have a favor to ask. This will sound crazy, but I need a favor of you Emmett.'_ But then again I'm sure he'll be all over the thought of crazy.

'_Sure Bro what can I do for ya.'_ I could hear the barely contained glee in his voice.

'_Bella and I had sex earlier in the girl's dressing room…_' Em interrupted me.

'_Whoa, talking about the sis there bro, no need to be so crude, now say making love.'_ Good Lord! Look who's calling the pot black.

I gritted my teeth and continued because I needed his help, _'so we were 'making love' and Mike took a video with his phone….'_

'_What a perv douchebag perv.'_ Em, the king of being pervy stated.

'_I agree, he's a creaton and needs to be dealt with, forthwith.'_ Jazz stated.

Once again I continued, _'I need to start a rumor about it, and then I can approach him after school about it.'_

'_Wait, you want to start a rumor? Why?'_ Em asked.

'_Yes, it's so I can approach him without him knowing that I knew by overhearing him and having him wonder how I knewwhen he only told two people, neither of which was ME. With the rumor, it's a given of how I knew.' _Geez Louise!

'_Okay, just was wondering it didn't make too much sense the way you first stated it.' _I sighed, he really needed full disclosure sometimes.

'_Jaz I need your help to keep me in control of my emotions. I don't want to kill him, but I want to hurt him, can you help me?'_

'_Ah come on bro, can't we kill him, it would do the world favor. It would be like helping the world be green, you know, eliminating a blight on society, recycling the trash and not letting it reproduce.'_ Good heavens, he made that sound normal and quite to good argument to dispose of the trash.

'_No killing the asshole, as much as I want to, but we need to make him pay for his behavior.'_

'_Spoilsport! Always killing the fun.'_ Em laughed at his own joke of killing something.

'_Sure Edward, I will help.'_ Jasper says to me.

'_Emmett what about you, you in?'_

'_Are you kidding Edward, hell yes. I can't wait to see his fucking face when you confront him! And, maybe we can toy with him and think he's going to be killed or something that will kill him mentally.'_

'_Always thinking of a plan Em, aren't you?'_

'_Oh little bro, so many plans, so little time or worthy people to wreak havoc on and Newton certainly deserves it.' _I couldn't agree more.

I smile and it's all arranged. Mike Newton look out! The Cullen men are coming for you and we're taking out the trash!

**A/N: So Edward finds out it was Mike, not that I doubted that for a second. How will Edward handle Mike? I certainly can't wait to find out! Okay everyone please send me your reviews, I need Ideas how Edward should handle Mike! Come and join me on Facebook and look for Karen Cullen's stories!**


	27. The Confrontation with Mike

27 - The Confrontation

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 27 - The Confrontation with Mike**

**Betad by Dazzleglo (Also co written)**

**Edward's POV**

We were in our last class of the day. I haven't told Bella about what happened yet. I wanted her to know when everyone else does. I can't believe Mike is so shallow and perverted to take a video, wait yes I can! He has wanted Bella since she arrived here in Forks. Although he has asked her out a lot, she said no to him every single time. Did he not take the hint? Clearlynot. Then we started dating each other. We went to junior prom last year together and had an amazing summer together.

I had requested to have just about every class with her our senior year. The bell finally rang to end school for the day. We walked out towards the car in the parking lot. Em and Jazz looked at me and nodded their heads. Em had a huge grin on his face, but his thoughts gave nothing away. Damn he was getting good at blocking me. Although, I have to say, wow they seriously worked quickly.

Tyler came up to me and Bella as we were walking towards the car. "Hey you guys, I hear you two had fun in the girlsdressing room earlier. What you couldn't wait?" He wiggled his eyebrows at us and pumped his hips.

I glared back at Tyler and asked, "How did you know about that?"

He pointed to Mike, and Bella gasped. "Don't worry Bella I will handle this."

First I was going to deal with Tyler. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't be so quick to talk out loud as we all know your preference of having your dick sucked by Mike." I watched his shocked face and quickly walked away. Yeah fucker, I know all about you kinky ass.

I proceeded to walk up to Mike who was talking to Jess; he was actually trying to ask her out when I approached him.

"Mike!" I shouted to him. He turned and saw me walking towards him.

Jess looked at me and Mike said, "What's up Edward?" not knowing his friend gave him away.

I pushed him into his own car and shouted loudly so everyone could hear, "How in the hell did you know about Bella and I having sex earlier, huh?"

Mike looked at me confused. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

I took his phone and went to the video and said, "This you ASSHOLE!" Mike looked at me and his face went white. "How did you get this? Were you watching us?"

Bella gasped and looked at Mike. "Mike how could you! I thought you were my friend!" I knew she was hurt over this, but I need to put this bastard in his place.

By this point Em had moved up to Bella and put his arm around her, protecting her. He knew how sensitive my girl was and was taking care of her for me while I dealt with this dickhead.

He looked at Bella and I shouted at him, "Don't you fucking look at her Newton!" I took him by the shirt and shoved him into the wall; thankfully Jazz was doing well by controlling my emotions, namely my anger.

Mike looked at me and said, "Get your hands off me Cullen!" he looked at Bella again.

"I said get your fucking eyes off her!" I shouted at Mike. "I'm warning you Newton; keep your hands, eyes and thoughts off her. She is MINE!"

I saw Bella turn and burrow into Em's shirt as his arms circled protectively around my girl. I just knew she was crying at being betrayed like this from someone she thought was her friend. He just hid it well at first, but now he was all out after my girl and would do it by any means and I wasn't going to have it.

Mike glared back at me and said, "Dude, what are you so worried about? You have to admit though, she is a good lay!"

Just as soon as he said that I punched him in the face. "Watch what you say about Bella! You hear me! Now get the fuck out of my sight!" I shouted at him as I shoved him to the ground.

Mike got up from the ground and ran towards his car. He sped off and my brothers and I started laughing.

"Wow he sure did take off in a hurry!" Em said to me and I quickly walked over the Em and took my girl into my arms as I mouthed thank you to Em and mentally thought back, _'any time bro, any time, she needed support and that's what family does, they support one another.'_

"Thank you Jasper for your help, you too Em."

They patted me on the back and Bella yelled at me, "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

I looked at Bella and told her what happened. "When we were in the dressing room earlier Mike videoed us on his phone. I overheard him talking about it when you were all changing for gym. I didn't realize he did that until then because I was a bit distracted. I asked my brothers to help me out on confronting him after school. I think he learned his lesson. Come on lets go home."

"Okay, I love you Edward and he had no right to do such a thing. That was just mean-spirited and I thought he was a friend. I guess I learned otherwise today." I hugged her tighter.

"Oh Bella, don't you worry, you still have me as your friend." Em said.

"You're my best friend or maybe the enemy, hmmm not sure." Bella said as we laughed.

"Well, would the enemy, do this for their best friend?" I'm afraid to find out what he did. "I nabbed Mike's phone from Edward's pocket and not only deleted the video he took, but then tweeted out to everyone in his address book the video fromlast night." Oh my god, that was awesome.

"You so are my best friend." Bella stated as she moved from my arms and hugged Em.

The big goof couldn't control himself. "See Alice has been replaced, I'm the new and improved bff who knows how to take care of business." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett Cullen you so aren't the bff, I am." The ranting elf said to him with her hands on hips, tapping her toe.

"Am too, right Bella?" I moved quickly and pulled her into my arms in case a fight broke out. "Bella?"

I my girl smiled and stated, "Em is my bff," I heard Alice gasp. "My male bff, and you're my female bff because everyone needs to have one of each gender. I can't go shopping with my male bff, now can I Alice? And my male bff is big and scary so he can protect me when Edward isn't around." My woman was smart, I had to give it to her, she appeased both of them.

"YES!" They both yelled at the same time and before I knew what happened, Bella and I were tackled to the ground by the bff's while Jasper and Rose just laughed at us.

"You getting all this Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely, we need to record this for posterity." I groaned.

"Don't you think we've had enough recording?" I asked.

"Nope, mamma and papa Cullen are going to enjoy this one." I had to laugh at that because they really were, Esme lives for these moments.

Alice and Em started kissing Bella's cheeks as she laughed and I pouted because I wanted to kiss her too, but she was facing away from me.

"Ahh, little brother, I can see you want some loving too."

"Noooo…" was all I got out before the two of them descended on me kissing my cheeks too.

**A/N: Well there ya have it. I know it wasn't a big show down, but I'm sure Edward will have more trouble later with Mike and possibly Jacob. So send me your reviews and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be longe**r!


	28. EdwardBellaJake Spend a Weekend Toget

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 28 - Edward/Bella/Jake Spend a Weekend Together?**

**Edward's POV**

**After the lovefest, Bella and I started driving to her house. She was still ranting about Mike having a video of us. Her hurt had turned into some serious anger. Honestly, I thought it was quite funny. She is so adorable when she's mad, especially when it's not directed at me. "Edward how is it that you're not upset about this? Heinvaded our privacy!" She ranted to me about Mike.**

**"Um Bella, we did have sex in the girls locker room so as far as privacy we really had none. Secondly, I don't think he will be doing that anymore! If anyone had seen that, considering what Em tweeted out, we'll be old news."**

**"I guess, but still I'm mad at him. He's a creep and not a nice creep either." Is there such a thing as a nicecreep? She was just so adorable like this that I had to control myself from laughing up a storm.**

**As we pulled up to the house, I noticed the Black's truck parked in the front along with Charlie's cruiser. Oh joy I thought to myself, that damn dog is here! As if dealing with Newton and Tyler wasn't enough today. We got out and went inside the house.**

**Bella greeted her dad as he said "Hi Bells, Edward." I nodded back to him and saw Billy sitting at the table with Jacob.**

**Jacob smiles at Bella and says, "Hey Bells, how's it all going? My dad and Charlie were going to do some fishing this weekend, so I'm staying here at the house. Won't that be great!" Great my ass, it would be great if you went with them.**

**Charlie chimes in and says, "Hope you don't mind Bells, but I told Billy that you and Jake here could hang out while we go fishing." Mind, I mind, how about me, the boyfriend! Does anyone ask the boyfriend?**

**Bella looked at me and said, "Well I was going to be staying at the Cullen's this weekend, dad."**

**Charlie looked at her and said, "Now Bells you always go over there, please just hang out here. They can come here if they want to." Oh I would be coming; I'd be the new live-in boyfriend.**

**She turned to me and mouthed "sorry" I shook my head to let her know it was okay. Nothing she could do about it.**

**Jacob turned to me and smiled. Damn I hate that fucking dog! Charlie and Billy said goodbye to Bella and I as they went out the door.**

**Bella looked at me and Jake and said, "Okay Jake why don't I call for a pizza for dinner for us, are you hungry?" He nodded and she went to call for a pizza.**

**Jacob said to me, "Hey bloodsucker it looks like it's you, me and Bella tonight. What a pair aren't we? I guessthis means you two won't be doing any making out tonight." Smug son of a bitch.**

**I smiled back at Jake and said, "That's what you think mutt!" I smirked at him. I wasn't about to let the fucking dog stop me from making out with Bella. In fact, I might just do that to piss him off!**

**Bella came back and said to us, "I'm going to go and change. I'll be right back." She headed upstairs leaving Jake and me down in the living room.**

**He smiled at me and I said, "be right back." I flew upstairs to check on Bella.**

**When I opened her door she was in her bra and panties. I just stared at her for a while. Damn she is so fucking sexy I told myself. Bella went to her closet, not knowing I was watching her. Fuck her ass was hot, I may need to nibble on that later, that can be my dinner. I cleared my throat and she turned and gasped.**

**"Edward! You scared me!" She claimed.**

**I smiled back and said, "Well..." I cleared my throat again, and said back in a very seductive tone, "MMMM... Damn woman the stuff you do to me! HHMMM, MMMM..."**

**'****_He made the sound like he was drinking his favorite meal!'_**** Jake thought and I had to hold in a smile.**

**"Jesus, Bella what the fuck are we going to do about THIS situation. I mean Jake is downstairs, while you and I are up here." I said to her looking her up and down while I walked around and across the room to meet up with her. I had my arms folded across my chest while I walked towards her. My gaze went to her eyes and my eyes locked on hers. It was a very heated gaze I might add.**

**"Edward." She whispered to me, "we can't!"**

**"Oh really Bella, your mouth might be saying no, but your fucking body is saying YES!" I still haven't even reached out to her yet, but she is already soaked through her panties and I see her rubbing her thighs together for friction.**

**"But Jake is..." She whispered back to me.**

**I finished her sentence for her with my velvet seductive voice to her, "downstairs. Yes, that he is. And yet we are up here. Kind of exciting don't you think, the idea of being caught by HIM."**

**I still haven't touched her yet, but I could still hear her heart race, her breathing has hitched, she has wide eyes, but yet I see the seduction in her eyes. She started walking backwards and I start walking towards her again.**

**She kept retreating until she bumped up against the wall and was trapped. I plant my arms out above her head and lean my face down to hers. My lips just centimeters from hers, and I say again, "Bella, Bella, Bella what a fucking predicament we have here. Your best friend downstairs, wanting you, and trust me when I say this Bella, he wants you like I do, knowing he can't even fucking touch you because you're MINE just sends me into a frenzy Bella. He knows were up here all alone, he knows that we have been up here a while, and yet he knowshe can't have you. I LOVE torturing HIM like this, and this has been my dream ever since we have been together. To be caught by him...fuck Bella what should I do?" I whisper to her. I'm so fucking turned on right now it's not even funny.**

**A/N: Sorry guys to leave you hanging! Actually no I'm not! I haven't done a cliffy in a long time! So what do you think Edward will do? Will he and Bella have sex while Jake is downstairs waiting for them to cum down, oops I mean come down! Okay so I need your reviews, I need your thoughts, what WILL they do? HHMMM what a difficult decision it is?**


	29. Edward's Seduction

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 29 - Edward's Seduction (Lemony)**

**Betad and co written with Dazzleglo**

**Edward's POV**

Bella does something to surprise, she moves and says to me in a whisper, "Edward, we can't, I want to believe me but..."

My gaze holds hers and I walk to where she's standing. She is playing hard to get. Well, I will play along and then I will justtake her. I know she wants it, I can see her wavering.

"Bella you know you want it I can see it in your eyes. I can see it when your breathing hitches just like it did now. Do you know what you're doing to me right now turns me on even more. Baby I'm rock hard for you, the only way you're getting out of here is..." She is standing in front of her bed now. I'm right in front of her and I make sure I'm not touching her yet, but I lean towards her and she lands on the bed in a sitting position. She tries moving onto the bed and I am moving with her, stalking my prey. I crawl on top of her carefully not putting my weight on her and say, "the only way you're getting out of here is if I get some relief." And damn did I need it.

She whispers back to me and asks, "What kind of relief do you want?"

I stare at her mouth and lips and say, "This." my mouth slams onto hers and she whimpers.

My breathing is ragged and so is hers. We're moving up against each other trying to get some friction. Her pussy rubs against my leg and she says, "Please now Edward, please!"

I whisper back to her, "What? Bella, what is it you want?"

"You." She emphatically states.

I break away from our kiss and say, "What do you want Bella? Say it!" I command her.

She finally says it, "Inside of me now! I'm on fire!" She grabs for my pants and has them undone and me pulled out as I divest her from her panties. And, that's all it took for my hard cock to find her hot warm center to slide myself home.

I began pumping inside of her and she was moaning my name over and over again. My hands grabbed her headboard for more support, it was hitting up against the wall and I was pumping in and out of her with zeal.

I grunted and cursed. "Fuck Bella, so good. Oh you feel so heavenly, hot." I was more turned on than ever and just knowing Jake was downstairs hearing us and listening to the headboard hitting her wall. He knew exactly what we were doing.

I made her moan louder, knowing she'd forgotten he was downstairs. I heard her door opening a bit and heard him say to himself, "Damn! I can't believe he is doing this with me here! I'm so fucking jealous!" The door closed and I was so close to cumming, I yelled to Bella, "Cum with me baby, cum with me!", after two more hard thrusts I was crying out her name in a fucking roar, "BBBBEEELLLLLAAAA!" and she came at the same time shouting my name, "EEEDDDWWWAAARRRRDDD!"

Having her tight pussy clamp down and enrobing my cock in her heat was beyond anything I could've ever imagined in my long life. And, damn, if that wasn't the hardest I ever came. She was sweating so much I could see the beading of it on her. Just then her door bell rang; the pizza guy delivered the pizza. Bella was laying on her back and suddenly she shot up andsaid, "Oh my god, I forgot Jake is here!" I held back my smirk knowing full well he was here as I knew that might get me in trouble. She hurriedly dressed while I already had my clothes on and just had to tuck in my trouser snake.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen where Jake was sitting at the table. Just as she entered the kitchen Jake said to her, "Damn, Bella, it sounded like you were almost tearing the house down!" She gasped.

I came in behind her and said to him, "That's what you think for thinking I wouldn't make out with Bella while you are here!" I said to him with a smirk. Yes, now it was safe to smirk.

She turned around and said, "Wait, what did you say? You planned this?" Okay, maybe that was premature smirking.

I smiled back at her and said, "No I didn't plan this Bella believe me. Jake here said I wouldn't be able to make out with himhere. I just wanted to prove how wrong he was! And I maybe got a little carried away." Okay so I got a lot carried away and might've known what I was doing at one point or another, a bit, but I'll never admit that. I kept that smirk to myself. Maybe I should tell Em about this and then I can smirk up a storm with him. He's always up for some good smirking.

She leveled a narrow-eyed look at me to see if I was telling her the truth. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Clearly she felt I was truthful and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Wow my kitten was a bit scary when she gave me that look. It was if she was looking right into my mind. Huh, oh my god, now what Em, Jasper and Carlisle said a few times that women can take one look at you and it's as if they can see right through you and know if you're lying or whatever makes sense. I just got the look. And they said if a women says 'fine' you're in big trouble or she knows. Crap she said fine, but maybe it doesn't mean anything.

She sat down at the table and began eating her pizza. Neither one of them would look at each other. Bella avoided looking at him and he avoided looking at Bella. I smiled to myself, my job is done here. I broke the silence with, "So Bella is there a movie you'd like to watch this evening?"

She looked at me and said, "How about _Life as We Know It_? I've wanted to see that one." She smiled at me and thought maybe I was okay. She seemed okay, so I'll just go with the flow.

I pulled out my cell and rang Alice, and when she answered I was still looking at Bella. "Hello." Alice answered. I startedtalking to Alice while my eyes were on Bella, "Hey Alice could you do me a favor? I'm here at Bella's house, Jake and Istaying here for the weekend while Billy and Charlie are fishing, so could you pick up the movie called _Life as We Know It_for Bella?" We spoke for a minute and then I hung up.

"She's bringing it right over." I flipped my phone off.

Jake got up and said, "I will be in the living room."

Bella looked at me and said, "Why do you keep looking at me that way, Edward?"

I smiled and said, "And what way am I looking at you Bella?" I said in my slow seductive tone.

Her breathing hitched again and she said, "Like you want me, you want to..."

I said back to her, "Like I want to what Bella?" This time, my voice was in a low seductive whisper.

She hesitated and said, "Like you want to take me on this kitchen table." Yeah, I was 'fine.'

I smiled my crooked smile and said back, "And who says I won't!" She gasped. I smiled and said, "relax Bella it won't happen, at least not right now, maybe later. Alice just dropped off the movie, in your room. I better go get it and get IT started."

Before I could leave to go upstairs, Bella grabbed me by the shirt lapels and pulled me against her lips for a searing kiss that left me breathless. She then whispered against my lips, "remember break the headboard or kitchen table, then you'll have to deal with Charlie to get a new one and I think he's going to be much tougher than Esme."

Holy fuck, I need to be careful, don't want to have to ask Charlie or explain to him why those things are broken. Hell the man will have me for dinner; he's nowhere as lenient as Esme. So would not end well for me.

"I'll be careful." I promised with a smile.

"Good, now go get my movie, sweetheart." I turned to head upstairs and to my surprise, she smacked my ass! I looked back at Bella and she was smiling. I really think she loved taking me by surprise because it wasn't something anyone else could do to me. I was fine!

We all settled in the living room. Jake was sitting on the floor while Bella and I had the couch. My arms was relaxed and stretched out across the couch, while Bella lay into my side. I played the movie and had the biggest smile on my face! The Dog was very uncomfortable! Mission accomplished!

**A/N: Okay I hope it's to everyone's liking! They had sex with Jake there. So what do you all think will happen next? Will Edward actually have sex with Bella on the kitchen table? Will they break it if they do?**


	30. Breakfast Surprise!

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 30 - Breakfast Surprise! (Lemon)**

**Betad and co written with Dazzleglo**

**Bella's POV**

I woke early, earlier than normal. I looked over to my side and was surprised that Edward wasn't beside me. There was a note from him saying,

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I went to do some hunting since Jake was there. Although I don't like his smell, Ifigured I'd better do some hunting. I will be back soon, I promise love._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I smiled to myself, I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. I headed down towards the kitchen; Jake was still sleeping on the couch. So I went into the kitchen and started breakfast. I made some eggs, toast, and some bacon. I was just about finished when I felt a pair of arms circled my waist. It was Edward. I leaned into him as he nuzzled on my ear.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" he asked me seductively.

I turned around and faced him and said, "I slept really well." He started kissing on my neck, collarbone and behind my ear. I knew where this was heading. "Edward, Jake is sleeping on the couch. We can't..."

He ignored me and kept kissing my neck. He moved to my lips and started sucking on my lower lip. We were walking around in the kitchen when my back suddenly hits the table.

"Edward, we can't!" I tried to stop him, but there's no stopping Edward.

He groaned and moaned into my mouth as his hips flexed rubbing his cock against me and said back in his throaty voice, "Bella I want you, and I know you want me! Your body is saying YES! Feel my body saying YES. " His hips flexed again and then his lips were moving around on mine, fast and demanding. I was wearing my short shorts and a loose cotton top; he took his thumb and brushed it against my nipple which hardened instantly. I gasped against his touch. God I loved his touch.

**Edward's POV**

I had Bella right where I wanted her. I'm kissing her lips and she is lying on the kitchen table. I could hear Jake in the next room stirring; so I kicked it up another notch, especially knowing what I know he'll be walking into. However, I was being careful of the table since I didn't want to invite the law to come down on me, I just wanted to cum.

I smiled against her lips as she moaned against my kiss. I whispered to her, "Oh Bella! I want you so much!" God I wanted her all the time, I was insatiable when it came to her.

She moaned, saying to me back, "Edward I need you in me now, please!" God I loved it when she said she needed me.

So being the good boyfriend, with no ulterior motives, I obliged and slid my cock into her wet center. She threw her head back and her body arched towards mine.

I knew Jake saw us and he backed up into the living room thinking _god, those two are like rabbits going at it all the time_. Icontinued to pump into Bella and said to her, "Fuck Bella, you're so fucking wet for me! Take my cock, all of it, it wants you baby, only you. Cum with me baby!" I screamed as the table creaked.

I pumped into her with three more hard thrusts and she cums with the loudest moan I have ever heard escape her lips. "Oh Edward! I have never known it could feel so good! That was so HOT and amazing!" And the table was still standing, so I'm free for another day, no being hauled off to jail. Clearly a win-win!

I smiled back at her and said, "It was definitely my pleasure sweetheart. You better get cleaned up before Jake walks in!"

She gasped again and said, "Why is it when we have sex I forget things like that! I hope he didn't see us!" She whispered to me and I had to hold back my laughter

I smiled to myself, but said to her, "Yeah me too!" That was completely not true. I knew for a fact he saw us and I wanted it that way!

**A/N: So they did have sex on the table, however I wanted to make it as sensual as possible. So what did ya think? Like it or hate it. I think they have come a long way, don't you! More jealous Edward to come!**


	31. Three's a Crowd

31 - Three's a crowd

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 31 - Three's a Crowd**

**Edward's POV**

It's Saturday evening and the three of us are starting to get edgy, I was especially. Jake keeps having

inappropriate thoughts about Bella. We have, for the most part, been with each other for the weekend. I

could say that I was ready to be alone with Bella again, very ready.

She made dinner for her and Jake and they sat down to eat. I have to say that I was jealous that she

was cooking for him. I want her to be cooking for me, but that would entail running out into the

forest and taking down a deer and dragging it back so I could suck it dry. That thought alone sent

a shiver up my spine thinking about her out there with wild animals and her klutziness. Definitely

not a good combination, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I ate some of this food. I could have the

full experience then, but thought better of it. On the few occasions we've had to do that at hospital

functions it wasn't pleasant. I'd then have to leave Bella for a bit again to toss my cookies. After

having done that after eating, even though being a vampire, I still feel a bit off like a human does when

the get sick and I just know that Bella would notice. Then she'd feel guilty about me eating when it

wasn't her fault I was the idiot who ate food when they didn't have to do it.

We all sat at the table together and Jake kept giving me looks and thoughts of wanting me to leave. I

couldn't take it anymore and finally said to Jake, "I'm NOT leaving, so quit fucking thinking about it

DOG!" I was glaring at him.

Bella looked at me and him, and sighed. I couldn't read her mind of course, but I could see it was

making her tense. She didn't like turmoil.

"I wish you would bloodsucker, then Bells and I could spend some quiet time by ourselves!" Jake fired

back at me.

"When are you going to take a fucking hint, Dog, she doesn't want you that way!" I said to him glaring

at him.

"She doesn't know what she wants bloodsucker!" He barks back.

"Oh really? Seems like to me she knew what she wanted this morning when I had her on the fucking

table!" I shot back at him.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" she screamed at both of us. Startled by her outburst we both looked at her.

"I'm so tired of this! Look I know you guys don't like each other, but unfortunately we have to make

the best of the situation. Please for me. I don't like this any better than you guys do. But for Charlie

and Billy I could do it. From now on I'm Switzerland, can't we all at least try to get along for one more

day?" she asked us.

Both Jacob and I sighed. I hated the fact that she was right. I hate sharing her with the fucking dog, hate

it. But for one more day I could do it. I would endure it for my love.

"Sorry DOG." I said grumbling.

"Sorry bloodsucker," he said with a whine.

Good lord one more fucking night with that DOG! I got up from the table and said to both of them,

"I'm going to the living room so you two can eat." I left the kitchen. I heard Jake talking to Bella.

"Bells I'm sorry. I'm really trying here. Forgive me?" He asked her. Sneaky bastard was trying to play

her and have it be me that wasn't trying.

"Jake, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me and Edward. We are used to being by ourselves.

But I want you here with us, so stop with the antagonizing thoughts, that's not right and you know it.

And don't even try to say you're not doing because I can tell by the look on your face and Edward's

reaction." I could almost see her glaring at him by the way she said that. I was happy that she was

defending me and she knew what he was up to with the non-verbal assault on me. "At least this way we

could hang out and just be together."

"Okay, Bells, I'm sorry." Well he did sound honest about that.

"Good, why don't we go and watch a movie okay?"

"Sure, Sure."

After they finished dinner they both came into the living room. She started a movie and sat on the

couch with me while Jake lay on the floor. I started nuzzling on her neck, and ear. I knew she was

getting wet again. I could tell Jake was asleep on the floor.

"Bella can we go upstairs, I want to make love to you." I said to her.

"But Jake..." she started to say something but I cut her off.

"He's asleep." I said to her.

So we headed upstairs and once the door was close I had her against it. I was kissing her neck, her

collar bone, behind her ear. I was nipping and sucking on her lower lip. I had her and I undressed in no

time. I laid her on the bed and it creaked. I was inside of her and she moaned into my mouth.

"Oh Edward, faster and harder, please!" I obliged. I was grunting and moaning her name.

"Bella!" I screamed as she and I came together!

We just lay on her bed and snuggled, before long she fell asleep as well. I was humming her lullaby in

her ear and listing to her breathing and heartbeat. I just loved the way it sounds.

**A/N: Please review.**


	32. Bella Chooses Edward

**Edward and Me**

**Chapter 32 - Bella Chooses Edward!**

**Betad by Dazzleglo**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and it was raining. I looked to my left and saw Edward perched up bedside me on the bed.

He looked at me and said, "Morning Sweetheart, did you sleep okay?" He smiled my smile.

I nodded and said, "Why do I have the feeling that I talked in my sleep?" He smirked at me and I knew

the answer to that.

"You kept shouting out my name, it woke up Jake. But I think he just went back to sleep." He said

to me with a smile on his face the size of Montana. I'm sure he was happy that it was some revenge

for Jake's mental assault of Edward so I didn't really care. Men, they just love sticking back at one

another.

"I better get up and make breakfast, are you going to hunt today?" I asked him.

"I'm okay; I will hunt later after your dad gets back from fishing." He said to me.

"You know Edward you can go now, I am safe with Jake." I said to Edward knowing he wouldn't leave

me alone with him, but I had to try as I didn't want him suffering.

"No offense Bella, but I think I will stay, I don't trust him to be alone with you for that long. Besides

I'm sure Billy and Charlie will be back soon." True but it still made me feel bad that he was hungry.

We went down stairs together and Jake was already eating some cereal. I decided to make some toast

for myself. I wasn't that hungry this morning anyway. We all sat in silence at the table. Jake didn't even

look my way. After I ate, I went to take a shower.

After I got through I heard voices down in the living room. Loud voices. Oh god they are at it again. I

rushed down the stairs to hear Edward yelling at Jake.

"When are you going to take a fucking hint DOG? She doesn't want you that way! How many times

does she have to say it!" Edward screamed.

"Have you thought that maybe you're not good enough for her? I mean you're already fucking dead!

You can't even give her children, you can't give her warmth! I can give her a human life and you can't.

Face it bloodsucker, you know that I'm the better choice for her. You know that, and that's what bugs

you, admit it!" Jake yelled at Edward.

"You know something, you're right! Don't you think its kills me knowing I can't give her all the stuff

you just named off! I wished like hell I was human! Then I wouldn't have to worry about her so much.

Instead, I'm stuck, frozen and there's not a damned thing I can do about it!"

"Then let her go, Edward." Jake said to him. That's the first time I ever heard him say Edward's name.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe he asked me that. Wow! He's never called me Edward before and that shocked me. I looked at him and asked, "What did you just say?" I asked him again.

"I said let her go Edward. Just walk away. If you love her like you say you do. You need to do the right thing. Let her go and let her have that normal life like you want her to have." Jake said to me calmly. I

just stared at him. My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. I didn't know what to say. Not that I

needed to breathe, but I couldn't. I was holding my breath.

"I don't know if I can do that Jake. I love her so much; she is like air to me." I said to him.

Bella walked into the kitchen and both Jake and I looked at her. I knew she heard everything. She

looked at both of us and I could tell she had plenty to say.

"Jake, I appreciate everything you're trying to do. You are my best friend and I love you for that. My

relationship with Edward is none of your business and I don't appreciate you asking HIM to let me go.

I think that I'm the one that needs to choose who I should be with. Please don't ask me to choose Jake.

Because in the end it will be HIM, it's always been HIM. EVERY SINGLE TIME. I love him with

every fiber of my being. I won't let him go no matter what anyone says and it is my choice, not yours

or anyone else's." She said to Jake.

Both Jake and I stood there in the kitchen and just looked at her. Wow! I am so happy. She really wants

me. ME.

Jake looked at Bella and said to her, "Bells I just want you to be happy, that's all I ask." He said to her.

He continued with, "Are you totally happy with Edward?"

She looked at me and him and said, "I know you don't want to hear this Jake, but Edward is IT for me.

I do love you Jake, I really do. But it's the kind of love I have for a brother, like how I love Emmett or

Jasper. The kind of love I have with Edward, it's so strong I can't even put it into words."

Just then I heard the front door open and close. Both Charlie and Billy were back from fishing. They

both walked into the kitchen and Billy asked Jake, "You ready to go?" he nodded yes to Billy.

"Yes, I'm ready; I guess I've been ready for a long time. Bye bells." He went and gave her a hug and

left with his dad. Charlie excused himself to freshen up. I stood in the kitchen and stared at Bella.

"Thank you for doing that Bella." I said to her and walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"I heard everything, and I had no idea his feelings for me were that strong. I'm sorry Edward. I love

you and want to be with you. No one else. Just you." That was music to my ears. I smiled and pulled

her into my arms just hugging my woman.

It wasn't long before Charlie came back into the room and we pulled apart.

"Did you have a nice trip dad?"

"Yeah, it was good, caught quite a few fish."

"Where are they? Didn't you bring them in to freeze?" Bella inquired.

"Nah we have so much, I just let Billy bring them home."

"Okay."

"So how was your weekend?" Long and annoying with the wolfman here.

"Nice, we order in some pizza, watched some movies, you know just generally hung out." The only

part I'd consider nice was just now when Bella defended our love because the sex parts and annoying

the wolfman were AWESOME. However, no need to let Charlie know that part.

"Hmm, these two yahoos didn't give my girl any trouble did they?" Somehow I think she could

probably kick both our asses.

"Not at all and if they did, I have my pepper spray and would've used it on them." Like I said she could

kick both our asses.

"That's my girl. Now, did you eat or do you want me to order something in?"

"I'm good and Edward needs to go home to eat as Esme has already made dinner." Yeah somehow

I doubt Esme would be dragging in dead animal carcasses into the kitchen or dining room for us.

Although, maybe we should ask, that would be fun, vampire dinner party.

"Okay, I'm going to head up for a shower and if when I get back down you change your mind about

ordering food let me know. Edward, son, nice to see you and glad you could stay the weekend with my

girl." He reached out and shook my hand and then I heard him think 'I'm really starting to like this boy.

He takes good care of my daughter which is important. Yeah, he's growing on me, but I still like his

sister better.' Damn I'm moving up, but Alice is still his favorite, bet that would please her to no end.

"Thanks, Chief. I'll always be here for my Bella; she's the most important person in my life, right next

to my mom." I put my arm around Bella and looked at her smiling face. 'Glad he puts her up there with

his mom, good kid; I think he's moving up right alongside of Alice.' YES, I internally fist pumped over

that thought.

"It's Charlie and I'll see you probably tomorrow." I heard Bella's slight intake of breath over his

statement to use his name.

"Yes Charlie you will." I smiled, things were not just good, they were absolutely great, fantastic,

incredible, and darn near perfect. I couldn't have been happier.

Bella walked me to the door and pulled on my shirt lapels, placing a searing kiss on my desperate lips. I

wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back with equal vigor.

We both pulled away breathless and she said to me, "I love you Edward."

"As I love you my Bella." And then we kissed some more, I just couldn't get enough.

"I should go before you dad gets too crazy that we're all over one another. He's happy and he likes me

almost as much as Alice."

"Really? Wow…just wow…but we won't tell Alice that because she'll get all pouty and nobody will

like a pouty Alice."

I smiled and laughed, "oh darling, you have no idea how bad it is when she gets all pouty."

"I can only imagine." She fake shivered and we laughed.

"By the way, your dad heard us saying 'I love you' to one another and he was actually happy, thinking

of a time when he was our age and how great it was to be young." I left out the part where he was

wondering when he should get measured for his tux for our wedding. That would be a discussion for

another time and I knew it wouldn't be too long as I wanted Bella to be mine in every way.

"Well, he is certainly full of surprises tonight. I'm glad though, it will make it easier on us." And to

keep all the other guys away too.

"I'd say." I truly didn't expect this all from Charlie this evening, but I'm glad for it because it will

make things easier on Bella as we're getting along.

"Okay, now off with you so you can have dinner." I leaned down and gave my love one more kiss

goodbye and headed out the door with my heart flying at these strange turn of events.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. Please send me reviews!**


End file.
